Naruto: Mangekyou
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Whenever people questioned Naruto, the blonde would deliver the same alibi every single time... "But Naruto is a good boy." (re upload) (Sharingan/ Tobi based Naruto) (Naruto/Kurenai)
1. Chapter 1

**_1 February 2016: AFF here It has been a while - sorry for the lack of an uploads. I have just entered into self employment as a freelance web developer._**

 ** _This is a reupload of what was my second big story - Naruto: Mangekyou._**

 ** _It's Naruto with something that isn't the Kyuubi sealed in him - a certain Uchiha. This was quite original when it was first written which was back in March/April 2009. At the time of writing the first chapter, the Manga I believe just revealed Tobi as the leader of the Akatsuki - and Tobi had introduced himself as Madara Uchiha. Dun Dun Dun!_**

 ** _Anyway I got stuck on the last few chapters I think. I got stuck on Chapter 9 - and that last update was back in January 2011 before the story was abandoned. Anyway the following three chapter or so were added sometime last year to give my story some closure._**

 ** _Also note I was one of the first people if not the first to have Naruto's starter Genin age, be 15 or 16. I don't know if I mentioned that in my other big reuploads. I just preferred Naruto a little older since Ninja's fight and all that._**

 ** _From here on it's just a reupload for the most part besides the final chapter._**

 **-X-**

 ** _Naruto will be like Tobi and Madara as he has Madara sealed in him._**

 ** _A lot changes with Naruto having no Kyuubi, Madara not being in the Akatsuki as their leader._**

 ** _As a Genin Naruto will start fifteen and this is M for a reason._**

 ** _Pairing…_** ** _Naruto/Kurenai_**

 ** _All the ages are older by two years and note this isn't canon …_**

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 1**

The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is widely acknowledged as the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts. Just a single swipe of its nine tails was supposed to be able to raise the greatest of waves and even flatten the tallest of mountains. Its gaze was supposed to be as hypnotic as the Sharingan itself. The truth though was far more devastating.

The Third Hokage may have seen the horrors of all three Great Shinobi wars but he would never forget that night even if it had been over fifteen years since then. Now he may have been known as the Professor but even he couldn't fathom the sheer destruction that the Demon's presence would cast over Konoha that night. So many Nin had lost their lives that day none whose loss was more devastating than the Fourth Hokage's. His now deceased successor had saved them all. Minato had sacrificed his life sealing the 'Kyuubi' into his own son. The same son who the Third now had to assign a Genin team…

Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe, savouring the warmth in his chest as that last thought lingered.

Naruto was just so similar to Minato it was frightening. He was genius, perhaps once in a life time genius in fact just like his father. It was no surprise to the aged Hokage that the boy had attained the title of Rookie of the Year. Many were shocked that someone who barely attended the Academy and preferred to play pranks could do so. But the Third knew better. Beyond Naruto's playful facade was an unwavering drive to become Hokage. Hell despite his relatively young age Naruto had shown an almost unnatural affinity for both Nin and Genjutsu. It was frighteningly similar to the Uchiha.

Still for the Hokage personally it was just amusing to watch Naruto prove the doubters wrong. All this brought Hiruzen back to his current predicament which always seemed to be Naruto he thought with a chuckle. Who was he to be placed with for his Genin team?

As much as Kakashi wanted Naruto on his team to repay Minato his old sensei, he also wanted Sasuke Uchiha to repay Obito Uchiha, an old team mate of his. Simply having the two boys together was impossible because of fact that the two were the best of their age group. There was also the 'small' fact that the two went together like 'water and oil'. In fact Naruto-kun had made it a personal mission to embarrass the Uchiha heir whenever he could and nobody had ever caught him yet during one of his schemes. It was as if the boy would just 'disappear' from the crime scene itself. Whenever people interrogated him the blonde would just deliver the same alibi every time.

" _But Naruto is a good boy…"_

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

In another part of Konoha the said 'predicament' was grinning like no tomorrow. As of a couple hours ago he was officially a Ninja. He could barely contain his glee behind his orange mask. To celebrate he'd decided to 'buy' himself some equipment and maybe a prank on some 'Leaf peoples' would follow. He walked into a small weapons store ignoring the look of disbelief that was etched on the owner's face at his entrance.

"Oh it's you." The man growled, his animosity not even hidden. He couldn't stand the sight of the 'demon' who'd taken his wife, and his daughter's mother.

After blowing a raspberry in the man's direction Naruto's eye's quickly flashed a hypnotic red for a second in the man's direction instantly the owner's mood shifted. It did a complete one eighty.

"Well if it isn't my favourite customer…" He smiled.

Naruto just waved him off. People were so weak against his eyes.

He began searching every pocket for a list he'd brought along. He searched and he searched. Damn his cloak had so many hiding places even he didn't know that half of them existed. Eventually though he grinned triumphantly as he pulled out a wrinkled note.

"Get me everything on here…"

Ryou took it and stroked his beard a calculating look on his face.

"Let's see wire, smoke bombs, exploding tags…" Realisation soon dawned on the retired Nin. "This wouldn't be for a prank would it?"

All Naruto could manage was a weak chuckle knowing he'd been found out.

The older man sighed.

"Just give me a minute kid…"

It didn't take long for Naruto to receive what he'd wanted.

"Here. I tossed in a couple of scrolls in too."

Naruto whistled appreciatively.

"Thanks old man, so what's the charge?" He questioned only to receive an expected shake of the head.

Sweet!

Hastily Naruto grabbed his items before rushing off dodging his way past an irate brunette bun haired girl who'd stomped into the shop looking more than worse for wear.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The blonde sighed to himself as he found himself in the barren streets of Konoha. So what was he to do now? Wait, what did he always do when he was bored? Oh right. He ghosted towards the clan district in search of Sasuke. Naruto couldn't stand the kid. Ever since his older brother Itachi had deserted Konoha, Sasuke had automatically assumed the role of clan heir. This change had marked the start of the new Uchiha heir rising to number one of Naruto's nuisances above both Konoha and even the Uchiha clan.

The Jinchuuriki froze mid step nearly falling over. His nuisances seemed suspiciously similar to Madara-sensei's. Meh, he shrugged. His list was more personal in all honesty. He paused once more before agreeing with himself. Yeah. His hate list was more personal.

He again began to move and it wasn't long till the Uchiha compound came in sight. He ground to a halt though at the sight of two of his greatest annoyances. One was Sasuke the other was the moron's father and current Uchiha clan head, Fugaku.

Naruto inwardly groaned at the sight of the duo. He groaned again as well as Sasuke turned to him with his Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan activated. Naruto had only seen the same red eyed glare every single damn time before he'd beaten the younger Uchiha. The older of the Uchiha meanwhile had already decided to act his usual self towards Naruto. The blonde if nothing else intrigued him because of the skills he'd already begun to display.

"Ah Naruto-san what brings you to my home?" Fugaku questioned, his voice giving nothing away.

If it was possible Naruto frown just got bigger. He didn't even need to use his own inherited Sharingan to predict what words were coming next.

"Are you finally going to join our clan?"

There it was. It was the same every time Naruto had ran into Fugaku, the Head of the Uchiha or Hiashi, the head of the Hyūga clan. It was the reason why he personally hated both of them.

Sasuke's look immediately became one of disbelief at those words.

"Why would you want him with us, the Uchiha?"

' _The elite'_ Naruto added sarcastically as an expected afterthought.

Fugaku just sighed unimpressed by the naivety his 'only' son showed.

"Sasuke, you know that ensuring the future of the clan will one day be your priority." He scolded calm as ever.

"But still why this loser of all people…" Sasuke persisted disbelievingly.

Naruto's brow arched at those words.

"Last I checked Sasuke-chan…"

Sasuke-'chan' grit his teeth at the reference.

"I've never lost once to you."

Again Sasuke grit his teeth because he knew it was true.

"Just admit it." Naruto grinned behind his mask. "I'm pretty damn good right!"

Sasuke growled which could roughly be translated as a drawn out no.

Naruto though just grinned as he shook his head. He turned to the Uchiha leader, his response to the earlier question now ready.

"I was actually thinking Fugaku-san..."

Fugaku was actually beginning to feel that Naruto would come round. Not that his face had changed even in the slightest from its neutral persona but still.

"Of maybe accepting Hiashi-san's proposal..."

The older Uchiha's brow furrowed at that. Since when had those damned Hyūga approached Naruto? What made the matter more precarious was that this wasn't a matter he could approach the Hokage about either because the old fool's stance on the jailer was final.

Naruto began snapping his fingers trying to regain the older Uchiha's attention.

"Oi! I meant I could marry Hinata-san or Hanabi-san." He continued.

Fugaku's eyebrow rose at the latter declaration.

"Isn't Hanabi-san slightly young for you?"

The girl was what eleven, twelve maybe.

Naruto just calmly shrugged his shoulders. Yeah he knew the age difference so he'd more than wait on her front. Hinata on the other hand was his age so he could still do that in more ways than one.

It would be his, own version of the clan initiation act.

At that thought Naruto smirked as he turned to Sasuke. "You hear that Sasuke-chan, I'd get to have 'lots' of wives while you just get one."

Again the young Uchiha snarled. All he had were commoners after him.

"Who knows maybe I could marry an Uchiha too. You wouldn't mind would you Sasuke-'sama'?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke's sneer immediately became a smirk.

"It's good that you know your place loser…"

Naruto just began wagging an index finger mockingly.

"Uh uh, I'd be Hokage by then so you'd still be behind me…"

With those words he quickly bowed to Fugaku before running away leaving a fuming Sasuke in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Upon reaching his home the blonde sighed to himself before he tossed his mask aside and his cloak soon followed as he made his way to his bathroom. He wiped the mirror in front of him clean before his eyes came to life. First it was just red with three black tomoe in each eye. The black began to blur in whirlpool and soon Naruto was able to say what he wanted his tone, no longer one of amusement.

"Tsukiyomi _(Goddess of the moon)_." He breathed whilst staring at his reflection.

It was time to see the real reason why he'd never aligned himself to the Uchiha or Hyūga.

Naruto sighed in contentment as he was transported to another became lost in the gaze of the red moon. Here was where he taught. Here was where his mind became stronger.

" **It's been a while hasn't it Naruto-kun…"**

The blonde turned to the Uchiha who emerged from the Shadows in his mindscape.

"It has, hasn't it Madara-sensei…" He bowed respectfully.

The older Uchiha moved beside his pupil. If he was honest, the boy was more like a son to him.

"So...You said you wanted to speak to me once I graduated, well…"

Naruto had graduated so the former Uchiha leader nodded.

" **I think it's time Naruto-kun that you consider joining my traitorous family..."**

Naruto quickly squashed such thoughts with a simple answer.

"No."

The Uchiha stared at his legacy slightly interested.

" **Let me guess, Fugaku-san?** "

Naruto answered with a little nod of his head.

" **He's no match for you and you know it.** "Madara stated because it was simply the truth. Naruto had trained as much as he could have in the last ten years and was now more than a match for most people in the Shinobi world never mind just Konoha.

Madara barely stifled a chuckle at that thought. The Uchiha were weak. It was just that simple to him.

" **You underestimate your sway as the Jailer of the 'Kyuubi'.** "

At the look of confusion on his holder's face the Uchiha persisted.

" **Naruto-kun if you feed them lies they will feast.** "

"True." Naruto acknowledged. He'd anonymously spread word that his traits as the 'Kyuubi's' holder could be passed on to his own heirs and apparently two of the main clans of Konoha had fallen for it.

Looks like it was story time the Uchiha concluded.

" **It's like my attack on Konoha…** "

Naruto then let out a loud groan. He'd heard this story so many times before.

"… **and you'll hear it over and over till you learn from it…** "The Uchiha interrupted reading his student like a book. " **What the majority of this village knows as the Kyuubi is nothing more than myth. Yet they believed it.** "

"Which is all the more reason for me to bide my time and wait." Naruto grumbled.

Madara managed a short applause. Seemed he and his student worked on the same wavelength.

" **Now you're beginning to understand…** "

Naruto looked clueless right then.

"Wait you wanted me to argue against you!"

Madara just nodded a look of no nonsense on his face.

" **This is the only real amusement I have until you kill the Uchiha."**

"Fair enough…" Naruto agreed.

" **I do enjoy your toying with Sasuke-kun though…"** The Uchiha then smirked which Naruto managed his match with his own. His sensei wasn't the only one.

" **So where were we then…** "

Naruto pondered that for a second.

"The lesson from when the Kyuubi attacked out beautiful home…" He murmured sarcastically.

Again the Uchiha nodded.

" **Do you remember what the Fourth Hokage did that night?** "He questioned knowing the answer.

"He gave you a death wish sensei." Naruto deadpanned.

" **True, true…** " The Uchiha surrendered. Even with his knowledge, he hadn't foreseen the intervention of the Shinigami himself.

The blonde began to rack his brain in deep thought.

"He asked the village to see me as a hero…"

Well that wish had kind of gone out of the window.

" **Again true but what lesson can you take from that?** " Madara implored knowing his 'heir' would catch on eventually.

Naruto sighed to himself before taking a wild guess.

"Err… Actions speak louder than words…"

Bingo. Madara clapped once in satisfaction.

" **You're getting better at this…"**

Naruto grinned smugly pressing a hand to his heart.

"Well I am an Uchiha ne and one of the elite." He said adding a mock salute.

The aged Uchiha shook his head in disbelief at his antics. Kids these days...

" **Come we have training that needs discussing…"**

After a little speech the three days that were gifted by Tsukiyomi passed as if they were nothing. What Naruto needed to do now was obvious. He needed to move up through the Shinobi ranks which meant that for now the Uchiha and anything else could both wait as they would fall by his student's hands.

With Naruto gone from his confines the former Uchiha leader smirked as his own eyes glowed ominously. One day soon all his goals would be achieved. Then everything would be as it should be. Because the world would all see the Sharingan's true power. They would see his power.

Because despite being sealed into a child, he would have his vengeance or his name wasn't Madara Uchiha...

 **XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Good or Bad?

A lot changes with Madara not being in the Akatsuki, Kyuubi not being in Naruto etc...

There's so much to work with.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **PS1**. Nobody knows the true power of the Eternal Mangekyou, so I'll exploit that.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Jutsu** _:_

 _#_ Tsukiyomi: Moon Reader. ? Rank

A Genjutsu that's perceived to last for three days straight with the user being able to manipulate the techniques' occurrences... Restricted to Mangekyou Sharingan wielders...

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll explain Naruto's appearance this chapter. He doesn't have whisker marks. He does have an Orange Mask but it has two eye holes.

Also the pairing is Naruto/ Kurenai.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 2:**

Madara Uchiha was practically born into an era of unrelenting war.

He had been raised in a time where there were no Five Great Shinobi Nations. He was also raised as the Uchiha Clan's Head at the time. He was forced to fight more than every other member of his traitorous family. It was required of him to be the best of the best and have no equal. But despite being a leader he still had to follow his clans will.

His fists clenched round his arms despite him being in a meditative stance as he remembered what he'd lost to the Uchiha as a consequence of such a fact.

He could never forget everything he'd fought for before Konoha had been made. He would never forgive the Uchiha for merely tossing aside their hatred of the Senju (the clan's rival) and in doing so tossing aside his younger brother Izuna's sacrifice. They'd forced him into leaving Konoha after that. They'd branded him as a greedy opportunist and for what?

For questioning the Senju clan and their motives, only a fool wouldn't have. How could you not question the motives of a clan who'd been your own clan's biggest rival? It would've been stupid not to when they all of a sudden approached them about a peace treaty in a time of widespread war.

It was why when Madara had returned years later from his exile that he'd challenged Konoha in its entirety.

Madara allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips as he recalled his 'death' back then. There was no shame in being defeated by Hashirama Senju the man who history acknowledged as the First Hokage…

Regardless it was still a failure. He'd failed to kill the Uchiha. He'd failed to destroy Konoha. Worst of all at least for his conscience was that he'd failed to avenge his brother.

Madara's onyx eyes turned to the darkened skies as he stared at the red moon above him. It had taken him many years to recover from that defeat but the fight hadn't been the only thing he'd lost that day. No he had lost the Nine Tailed Fox as well. Hashirama had subdued it.

It was why he'd never attacked Konoha until fifteen years ago. Even then it was only because his impatience at not finding the Kyuubi had overruled his judgement. He had waited a long time to attack Konoha. He'd even assumed the role of the Mizukage for a while as he waited for his chance to attack his old home.

Madara managed an amused chuckle as he recalled what had 'driven' him from his position as Mizukage. The coup d'état that 'Zabuza-chan' had planned in an attempt to overthrow him... It was nothing short of pathetic. He'd decided at the time to amuse the man and his 'army' by 'fleeing'. He'd figured that he could always kill them later once he'd dealt with Konoha. Besides Mist's usefulness had all but run its course in his quest for the Kyuubi.

So for the few years before he had returned 'home' he'd prolonged his search for the 'Nine-tails' alone. But there was barely even a trace of the Demon Fox who his eyes had once enslaved.

His Sharingan eyes dimmed recalling that. It was his second failure and it ultimately led to him being sealed in Naruto-kun by the Fourth Hokage. To be fair to Minato-kun he too was another one of the Shinobi who there was no shame in being beaten by.

Still at least in Naruto he'd found someone who'd accepted his will, someone who'd show the world his power once again.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Academy_**

The usually cheerful blonde slumped in his seat, a pout hidden behind his orange mask.

Today was the day he'd be assigned a team. The reality, sadly he thought was that he wasn't going to be on the Sasuke's team. Now as much as he and his sensei disliked the Uchiha clan, Naruto really liked their jutsu. It was why he always accepted the chance to 'fight' with Sasuke because every time the two sparred, the idiot would flaunt another flashy technique that his clansmen had taught him.

In short what this meant to Naruto of course was that Sasuke was basically a fountain of freebies to the blonde's own thieving Sharingan eyes.

It was because of this Naruto's eyes began to wander round the classroom, eying up potential team mates. The majority were from a clan less background meaning their skills were limited to the Bunshin no Jutsu ( _clone technique_ ), Kawarimi ( _substitution_ ) and Henge ( _transformation_ ) and whatever else they'd managed to pick up in the last two year or so. Realising that, Naruto's mood suddenly went from bad to worse.

Only one of those was actually good for pranks.

After looking around a little more, Naruto's gaze eventually landed on Shino Aburame one of the few who was from a clan and a very important one at that at least from Konoha's point of view. The Aburame was filled with skilled ecologists and poison specialists. Still when Naruto thought of them he didn't see the good they had. He only saw the nastiness inside of them. Seriously what kind of weirdo's allowed insects to live inside of them?

"NARUTO!" Iruka roared trying to gain his students attention.

Naruto snapped out of his reverie as his head looked towards his class's teacher.

"Man you really like to talk ne sensei _hehehe_." He replied chuckling as most of the class snickered at the jibe.

The Chuunin instructor felt like hitting his head off his desk. He'd only been trying to get the idiot's attention for the last five minutes.

"Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." He growled through clenched teeth.

Naruto immediately got up only to pause.

"What no team?" He asked only to watch as the door opened revealing his soon to be mentor.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" She questioned calmly her red eye's landing on the blonde. "Follow me."

No team for Naruto then.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 ** _Academy Rooftop_**

Kurenai Yuhi, one of Konoha's few Genjutsu specialists sighed to herself as she ran a hand through her long raven hair. At the thought of teaching Shinobi again her ever calm posture nearly faltered as she remembered the fate of her last 'student'.

'Yakumo Kurama'

The name of the student whose Shinobi career she'd condemned by her own hands. Yakumo alone was the reason why she'd refused to take on a team regardless of the Hokage's insistence. She couldn't stand the thought of 'betraying' another student if she had too. Casting her doubts aside, she glanced at the young man walking beside her. She knew about his past. Pretty much everyone older than the young man did really.

He was the 'jailer'.

She'd questioned why the Hokage had wanted her in particular to teach Naruto especially knowing about her 'reluctance' to teach again. Why not Kakashi? Perverted idiot or not her friend was the Strongest Jonin in the Village and he'd actually said he wanted to teach the blonde.

The Hokage had simply given her a fatherly smile before telling her that he felt that she was the best teacher for the young man.

Now as flattering as that was Kurenai had still been reluctant. Still here she was now so she pushed those niggling thoughts aside having reached the Academy's rooftop.

"Well seeing as how I'll be teaching you for the foreseeable future Naruto-kun I'd like to get to know you. You know your likes, dislikes and goals as a Shinobi of Konoha."

"Err sure…The name's Naruto." He began with a salute removing his signature orange mask.

Kurenai then stared at the young man. _'The Hokage wasn't lying...'_

When he said the blonde was an exact replica of the Fourth...

With his blue eyes, blonde hair and sheepish grin all in place the only difference to the Fourth Hokage were the clothes Naruto wore.

"Er sensei?"

The Jonin blinked as she found her student's curious face right in front of her own.

"Sorry you were saying."

The blonde stared for a second longer before he slowly backed away. He shrugged thinking about his likes and dislikes. He didn't really have any that he'd openly admit. 'I don't like most of Konoha' wasn't what you wanted to say to your sensei especially when the old geezer was probably watching from that crystal ball of his.

"As for my goal it's to become a Chuunin and then we'll see." He casually shrugged once again.

First things first right?

"So what about you then Nai-san." He questioned.

Kurenai's brow arched at the name.

"Nai-san?" She repeated not sure whether she liked it or not.

"Yeah Nai-san, is something wrong you keep spacing out." He deadpanned only to be waved off.

"Anyway... I'm Kurenai Yuhi and I'm a Rookie Jonin. I'm also a Genjutsu specialist. I like dango because of a certain friend of mine, occasional glasses of wine and honesty..."

Unknown to Kurenai, Naruto did a little gulp at that.

"... I have a few dislikes. As for my ambition as your sensei it's to help you reach your own."

Naruto nodded though he inwardly groaned at what was next.

"I'm guessing there's a test now ne?" He questioned expectantly.

Kurenai simply nodded. Her new student seemed to be clued up.

"Well seeing as how were a team I need to see what you're capable of so…" She let the question hang as Naruto leaned forward in anticipation.

"So…"

"You're going to have to meet me here tomorrow at 0900 to find out." Kurenai finished with a coy grin just before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

That left Naruto staring at where his teacher had once stood.

' _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker technique)'_ the blonde surmised. He'd already 'learned' it a while ago.

He soon began to make his way home but it was halfway there, that he realised that he was being followed by an all too familiar annoyance.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Uchiha Clan Ground_**

Naruto ground to a halt having returned to his 'own' personal training area.

"What do you want now Sasuke-chan?" He grumbled as he turned to find the Uchiha walking towards with an even cockier grin than usual.

The Uchiha for once ignored the jibe as his day really couldn't get any better.

Having seen who Naruto had been 'fawned off' too in his eyes he couldn't have hand picked a better sensei barring the Hokage or one of the Sannin. The man that he was assigned to was the famous Copy Nin Kakashi, the last surviving student of the Forth Hokage and a man who'd mastered over a thousand Jutsu.

A thousand...

That would mean he'd have a tonne to copy in the coming months.

Seeing as how he had a few hours to kill according to Iruka, he'd figured why not train with the 'idiot'. He'd get to spa a bit before meeting his teacher and he'd get away from his fan girls as well.

Naruto felt his shoulders slump.

' _Should've guessed…'_ He mused at the sight of the Uchiha's Sharingan.

Behind his mask his usual cheerful face seemed to scrunch up into one of utter annoyance. It was because as he stared at Sasuke all he could see was what was wrong with Konoha.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves had a History that literally drowned in Power.

To have survived all three Great Shinobi Wars, to have survived the practical loss of the Senju who'd been reduced to merely one sole survivor (who was probably drunk somewhere outside of the village) and finally to have survived the attack of the 'Nine tailed Fox' were all testaments to this very fact. Even with the desertion of Orochimaru; one of the Legendary Sannin, even with the desertion of Itachi Uchiha; the prodigy of his clan and even with the death of Minato Namikaze; the Fourth and most powerful Hokage the village had probably ever had, Konoha had still managed to prosper.

The Village Hidden in the Mist who themselves boasted its own Bloodline users such as the Kaguya and its Hyōton _(Ice release)_ users couldn't even match Konoha. That was also taking into account their world renowned 'Seven (well five considering two had left Kiri) Swordsmen of the Mist'.

Such was the power of Konoha, the most powerful Shinobi Village regardless of the power that it had lost or gained over time, one fact remained a constant, one thing that had been the main source of Konoha's power. It was because of the Clans. The village was founded by the coming together of the Uchiha and Senju clans followed by the addition of others such as the Hyūga, the Inuzuka and so on. It was for this reason that his sapphire like eyes had narrowed on the young Uchiha.

Most Shinobi, especially the Third Hokage would preach that the village's strength was because of its belief in the 'Will of Fire'. It was a teaching that had been passed on by the First Hokage. But the truth was obviously different and it was one of the reasons why Naruto always sought to embarrass the Uchiha and had a intense dislike for clans.

From Konoha's birth where the Senju and Uchiha came together to where it was now where others such as the all seeing Hyūga, the animal like Inuzuka and so on had allied themselves to the village. Konoha had been founded by clans and its strength based on bloodline traits and time had not changed this fact. It was a fact that both Naruto and his sensei detested. It was why Naruto always picked on the young Uchiha whenever he could. This blind loyalty to one's own clan drove Naruto insane at times especially when he recalled the history of his betrayed Sensei.

Oblivious to the hatred being sent his way, Sasuke meanwhile readied himself by drawing a kunai. The Uchiha could already feel it. The adrenaline had already begun to flow through his body. Naruto was the only one who he saw as an equal. Someone who'd push him to being worthy as the Uchiha's Clan Head

"It's about time loser." He smirked as he saw Naruto ready himself by pulling out a kunai of his own.

The two stared one another down, Naruto's blue eyes unmoved by the sight of Sasuke's Sharingan. It was always the same Naruto inwardly groaned.

They were only metres apart from one another. Their grips on their respective weapons seemed to tighten. Then the two seemingly blurred out of existence as the sound of weapons clashed with one another echoing in the empty field. They'd briefly separate before diving back at each other. Occasionally they'd stop with their weapons deadlocked only for them to separate again before they swiftly returned to fighting.

Sasuke eventually saw an opening as his blade aimed to sever his rival's stomach.

All Naruto could do was watch in horror as Sasuke's kunai seemed to carve through his mid rift.

"ARGHHHHH!" He screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees clutching his stomach.

Sasuke snarled as Naruto collapsed theatrically to the ground face (well mask) first. The Uchiha didn't move an inch having fallen victim to the same trick once before.

"Get up idiot." He snarled. He'd only seen Naruto use the same trick before hundreds of times before.

After grumbling into the dirt Naruto rose to his feet.

"You know, you're no fu… _WAHH_!" He didn't even have time to finish as Sasuke began making seals.

Naruto's Sharingan briefly came to life as he read off and memorised the hand seals; Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit and Tiger.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _(Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)"_ The Uchiha howled sending numerous fireballs towards Naruto.

Naruto began dodging frantically his body twisting and turning as wave after wave of fire seemed to descend upon him. It was lucky for Naruto that being Sasuke Uchiha seemingly made you blind in regards to hitting targets.

Eventually the fire storm passed.

"Whoa that was close…" Naruto grinned as he dusted his attire off. He'd also managed to catch a brief glance of the now ruined ground behind him that lay littered by ashen marks.

Sasuke cursed as he saw that he'd not even landed one attack. What a waste of Chakra that had been.

Naruto then yawned quite loudly, which only pissed off the Uchiha heir even more.

"Just admit it, I'm good Sasuke-Chan?" He teased snickering.

The Uchiha snarled.

Guess that meant he didn't think so.

"If you don't think so why do you keep coming back for more then?" Naruto growled angry all of sudden.

The change in mood caused the Uchiha to immediately freeze. This was where he always lost. Naruto always seemed to be able to just turn to another power. It was why he'd always challenge the blonde because as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, the 'idiot' was better than him.

Naruto look soon lost its edge and it returned to its usual fun loving form as he realised he'd played enough for one day.

"That's enough for now Sasuke-chan, bye bye…" Naruto waved abruptly before disappearing in a flash.

That just left a cursing Sasuke all alone, damning the blonde about his skills.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage Monument_**

Naruto watched over Konoha from atop the Hokage Monument as his blue eyes scanned across its horizon. His gaze moved towards the orange mask in his hands as his fingers traced the outline of the spiral that donned his mask.

Someday soon he thought as his Sharingan flared he would have repaid his debt to his sensei then he could take matters into his own hands...

 **XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Hoped you liked it.

PS1. No Mizuki moment because I said so. Lol…

PS2. I got frustrated trying to pick a unique team so the apprenticeship worked well with Yakumo's back story.

PS3. Sasuke thinking it was the 'Bunshin no Jutsu' that he attacked is because he has no idea what Naruto can really do.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 **Jutsu** :

# Shunshin no Jutsu **:** Body Flicker Technique. D-rank

High speed movement technique with the user seemingly teleporting short distances. The amount of chakra required depends on the distance between two points.

# Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique. C-rank

This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target and can be used to conceal smaller weapons within it.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3 of Naruto: Mangekyou._**

 _Also Naruto basically can teleport but nobody knows he can. The idea alone of a GENIN having a technique that's greater than the Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin would be too preposterous for anyone to consider…_

 _Naruto isn't an Uchiha in the sense of blood. His old man is still the Fourth and so on._

 _Edit: 1/2/2016 - this was written before the manga influenced certain characters._

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 3:**

Itachi Uchiha had his own reasons for leaving Konoha. It hadn't been because of his superior's reluctance to meet one simple demand in exchange for him annihilating his clan. Nor had it been because his father wanted him to lead the coup on the Hokage. It was simple he had no other choice too.

The simple truth was he solely was the key to either sides plan succeeding. Either he killed off his clan and Konoha continued to prosper though weakened by the loss of one of its major clans. Or he could easily have caused a civil war by siding with his family. He'd thought long and hard about it. He'd even killed his best friend and attained a power that only two others had possessed in the entire history of his 'family'. But in the end neither side had appealed to him in all honesty. They both led down paths of bloodshed which he was never willing to walk. All he'd ever sought was to test his capacity.

His decision to leave Konoha was in part based on testing his ability to thrive when outside a comfort zone. In his eyes, at the time he'd all but out grown Konoha having been in the ranks of ANBU for several years.

So he'd left to continue on his true purpose. Which was to gauge his skills, to better himself and he'd been fortunate in that sense. What he'd stumbled upon and was reading through at that very moment had the potential to make him the most powerful Nin since his clan's most infamous leader. Who'd have thought his clans eyes were as bloodied as its history. Grabbing the scroll, he quickly rolled it up and placed it in his cloak. They had a mission to attend to and Leader-Sama wasn't the most patient of men.

"We can leave now."

His partner for the day, a former Kiri Swordsmen managed a bare toothed grin.

"About time..."

Kisame had stood outside for hours bored out of his mind. It was the same every time he'd been partnered up with Itachi. The kid would drag him to some place on the outskirts of Land of Fire to do only Kami knows what. Hell the only reason he'd volunteered for this particular mission was because there was a chance he'd get to kill Orochimaru or at the very least see how Samaheda weighed up against the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi _(Longsword of Heaven)_. At least now he could look forward to that.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Konoha_**

Kurenai smiled at the sight of her student training as usual. In the few months she'd had the pleasure of teaching him, she could only say that it was a far cry from her unpleasant experience with Yakumo. She knew she was the envy of the other Jonin sensei. Most of her comrades were jealous because she wasn't stuck 'babysitting three wannabe Ninja'. They'd all told her how most of their charges complained about wanting better missions, better jutsu and in Asuma's Akimichi involved case free lunch.

Naruto was different though. He didn't complain for any of those things. He knew he'd get them in due time. He was polite and he was always on time unlike a certain masked wearing friend of hers. Not to mention respectful. The great thing was he practically taught himself. Proof enough had been when 'she' had taught him water walking. It was as if the blonde had been doing it for years. What had satisfied her most was how well the two had clicked. Naruto joked around most times, but when the time came his 'mask' was tossed aside and he'd become serious instantly which was another thing which pleased her. For sure it was early days. He still hadn't dealt with his first kill for one thing. But the signs were good.

"That's enough Naruto we can go get a mission..." She called from her perch.

Naruto gave his sensei a salute of acknowledgement. For him the last few months had flown by. For one thing he'd managed to avoid two certain clan heads which was obviously a plus and he'd even managed to still find time to 'spar' with Sasuke and snipe some worthwhile techniques off of the idiot. Time really does fly when you're having fun ne? In all honesty though, since he'd graduated all he'd done was train with the occasional Genin obligation (also known generally as D-rank missions or house chores). The only difference to his new routine as an official Nin of Konoha being that he didn't have to be so secretive. Sure he still had to be wary of the old man's crystal ball but apart from that…Nothing… Now he actually had a training field to use instead of sneaking off to random ones like during his academy days. Yup life was good.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

The aged Sandaime rubbed his forehead tiredly. If Itachi hadn't been practically forced out of the village then maybe he'd have been the one being prepared to be the Uchiha clan head instead of the spoilt child in front him. Then again ifs and buts seemed to be the story of his life. If only he'd dealt with his wayward student, Orochimaru perhaps the man wouldn't have continued to run a mock? If only he'd been a better teacher then perhaps his students would've all been in Konoha now? If only Minato was still around then maybe Naruto wouldn't have been so isolated? It was endless. Even he the 'God of Shinobi' had made mistakes. As he watched his psuedo 'grandson' waltz into the room a small smile made its way onto his aged face making him forget about his past discrepancies. Time for some payback on the Uchiha…

"Here Sasuke-kun will be your replacement."

Team Seven's eyes all turned to the blonde who'd just walked into the room.

"Were you talking about me?" Naruto pointed to himself densely.

' _Anyone but him…'_ Sakura mentally added. It wasn't that she disliked Naruto. Far from it actually, she just hated that damned orange mask of his. Damn her curiosity and damn Ino… Cha!

Their third team mate though, a certain Hyuga kunoichi was a little more appreciative of their substitute. Her white eyes had briefly trailed down the blonde's 'toned' torso and past his 'trim' rift to his 'ahem' the very second 'her' Naruto-kun had entered the room before shooting back up. She briefly coughed, separated her twiddling fingers before composing herself and her blush immediately disappeared. She was a good girl is what she repeated to herself, and a Hyuga heiress at that.

"Ahh Kurenai and Naruto you've arrived..." The Hokage smiled in the two's direction.

Sasuke stared on in disbelief.

"But why him Hokage-sama he doesn't deserve a C-rank." Sakura pleaded, noticing 'her' Sasuke-kun's ire.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he heard that...

"I get a C-rank mission, sweet." He cheered.

Kakashi had noticed Hinata's little voyeur moment. It had been the only entertaining thing apart from his reading in the last half an hour. Honestly he would've palmed his forehead at his other two's student's persistence had he not been immersed in his Icha-Icha novel. Honestly why couldn't Sasuke have been complaining that his sensei's son was getting a mission ALONE with only Kunoichi instead of complaining on missing about a single C-rank mission. Baka... He'd have to change the priorities of his student or else he'd become the second coming of Fugaku. Nobody in Konoha wanted that now did they?

"Sakura, Hinata enjoy your trip, ja ne."

After a shutting his book and a brief wave, Kakashi had grabbed Sasuke and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Finally…" Iruka the rooms other occupant huffed. They'd only been arguing with the Sasuke for what seemed liked hours.

The Hokage silently agreed before asking for the group's client.

"Ami, can you send Baki-san in now." He called over his intercom.

"Hai Hokage-sama." was the reply of his secretary.

Within moments a man with the headband of Suna walked in.

Naruto's blue eyes briefly narrowed as he focused on the Nin. He was a Jonin, his vest was proof of that and he easily surpassed 6ft in height. As Naruto continued to stare down the Nin, he tuned everyone else out until he felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked twice, seeing his teacher's face in front of his own.

"Sorry, _er_ what's the mission." He grinned sheepishly.

Kurenai sighed to herself before handing him the mission scroll.

Naruto quickly read through it. It was a diplomacy (well strictly speaking just a low ranked message delivery) mission to Sand which involved a meeting with the Kazekage. It was nothing special. Missions like these were merely there to help maintain the delicate balance between 'allied' Shinobi nations. As he continued to read on, his eyes caught two words that made his eyes light up.

"The Chuunin Exams?" He murmured. He hadn't said it loudly but it had been loud enough.

The Sandaime just managed an amused smile.

"Yes Naruto."

He had high hopes that Naruto would take part. After all he'd seen 'some' of what Naruto was capable of and he knew there was plenty more.

Kurenai meanwhile had already struck up a conversation between herself and the two Team Seven kunoichi.

"Alright then, Sakura, Hinata. Gather your things then meet us at the west gate in half an hour." She ordered.

The two young women nodded before leaving the room, both excited (one more than the other for obvious reasons) by the prospect of leaving the village and Naruto lazily followed.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde managed to hide a bored yawn because of his mask. In all honesty he knew nothing would occur on their journey to Suna and it proved to be the case. Their route had been planned too well. It sounds arrogant really especially with the margin for error in a Nin's life being so small but missions like this were nothing more than for show and he'd not been proven wrong yet.

Baki looked towards his fellow Jonin. It was already nightfall and they'd made good progress.

"Yūhi-san, I think we should rest here for the night."

Kurenai nodded her head in agreement. They'd made it comfortably through River country and past the borders of Suna and even though none of her team seemed tired now it was an opportune moment.

"Ano how far are we from Suna." asked Sakura somewhat nervously. It was just kind of weird being on a mission without Sasuke-kun or Kakashi-sensei.

"About half days walk."

Four curious heads turned towards the person who'd said that. It was Naruto.

"... and how do you know that?" Baki questioned, slightly impressed.

Naruto simply pulled out a map.

"I'm just that awesome." He smirked, sending a peace sign the man's way.

Sakura would've palmed her forehead at Naruto's antics whilst Kurenai just gave a slight shake of her head at her student.

"If you're so awesome Naruto, then you can take first watch then." She chided.

As soon as she said it, she could've sworn that Naruto was probably pouting behind that mask of his. But Naruto just shrugged casually.

"Looks like I've got first watch then." nodded the teen towards his teacher who gave him a thankful smile.

"That's settled, then myself Hinata and Sakura will take over half way through the night." Kurenai attention then moved to their escort. "Baki-san is it..."

The man just raised his hand knowing what was going to be asked.

"It's fine."

Immediately the group began to ready themselves. But Naruto began fumbling around his cloak before finding what he needed.

"Sensei." He called and Kurenai turned to face Naruto, but she only had to catch a scroll.

"There's blankets and stuff in there for all of you." He grinned. "Sand might be known for being an oven during the day, but at nights it can be as cold as Mist so there you go."

There was a slight silence after Naruto left, before Hinata began mumbling to herself.

"Kinder than Sasuke, better looking than Sasuke..." The list in her eyes was endless.

Sakura head snapped in the direction of her fellow Genin.

"Wait! You've seen him without his mask." She asked shocked.

Kurenai just stood to the side, looking slightly amused. The young man was indeed handsome for his age.

"She's got the Byakugan Sakura."

Sakura's jaw dropped knowing that, that was the most obvious thing in the world and for the second time within an hour she resisted the urge to introduce her face to her palm.

Naruto meanwhile had already returned to the side of Baki, his partner for the night.

"You seem to know a lot about my home Naruto-san."

The Jinchuuriki just rubbed the back of his head abashed by the praise.

"Knowledge is power ne ninja-san?"

Wise words.

As the hours passed, Baki grew more and more intrigued with the young Nin beside him. The Hokage had told him to expect as much but it was still surprising. To see a Genin with such potential was unusual. The young man was clued up, at least on his history and there was a look in his eyes. It reminded him of his leader, the Kazekage; Gaara.

Yet more time passed and Naruto noticed the Suna-Nin rub his eyes. Whether it was because of fatigue, or because he'd been staring at the fire they'd started he didn't know.

"If you want to sleep, carry on Ninja-san." He offered.

Baki just looked in his direction.

"Then what about you? Why would you wish to stay awake."

Naruto gaze just moved into the distance and he merely smiled behind his mask before giving his reply.

"My eyes never miss a thing."

As day broke, Kurenai awoke refreshed as did the others in her group. She'd expected Naruto to have woken her at some point during the night, but in all honesty it wasn't a shock seeing the blonde still awake.

"Good night's sleep Nai-san?" Naruto questioned sensing his teacher behind him.

"You're lucky we'll be resting up in Suna, otherwise I'd have to tell you off."

There was barely a hint of scolding in Kurenai's tone.

"Sakura-san and Hinata-san aren't complaining?" Naruto coolly replied pointing out the two who'd just woken up.

Kurenai could only sigh. She would've told the blonde off some more but with their escort and their other team mates ready, she'd have to do so in private.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Sunagakure (Village Hidden in Sand)_**

In Suna, the village's leader, the Fifth Kazekage continued to read through yet more documents. This was tiresome. He'd rather be dealing with enemy Nin then dealing with paperwork. His annoyance with his duty coupled with the fact he hadn't slept in such a long time.

"Mother would you please shut up." He groaned to himself.

Why did his prisoner have to whine so much? After getting back to his work, in his weary state he barely noticed the door to his office opening.

"Gaara-kun?" A soft voice called.

The redhead peeked up from his work, giving a smile (well a sleep deprived, Gaara special smile) at his secretary who'd entered. At least she took 'care' of him.

"Yes Matsuri?"

"Your brother and sister are here and Baki is on his way with the Konoha-Nin?"

"Send them in and our guests in as well."

The brunette gave a nod.

It didn't take long for Gaara's reunion with his siblings to be interrupted by the presence of Baki and the Konoha messengers.

As they'd waited outside Naruto had grumbled to himself. He hated taking his mask off but it was apparently disrespectful to have it on in front of a Kage. The Hokage never seemed to mind though but then again this wasn't Konoha.

Meanwhile Sakura had stared at Naruto as soon as he'd taken his mask off.

"You weren't kidding Hinata." She whispered impressed by the eye candy.

Hinata all but growled. She didn't need any more competition. Dealing with the Uchiha clan was hard enough for her and her father.

"Sasuke-kun's still better though." Sakura added.

"You keep thinking that." Hinata murmured. She could find out the hard way.

It was shortly after that they'd all been told to enter into the office of the Kazekage and they all bowed to the young Kage.

"Kazekage-sama it's an honour to meet you." Kurenai greeted.

"The feeling's mutual." Gaara replied courtly, already going into diplomacy autopilot.

Naruto though had skulked in last and had half heartedly bowed at the Kazekage before his attention moved to the Suna kunoichi that stood to his left. Or more specifically what she'd held. Not that anyone but himself knew though.

As he tuned out the greetings of his former mentor, Gaara rubbed his forehead at the sight of one of the Konoha Nin's gaze. It was bad enough he had to deal with idiots requesting 'political' marriages to his sister but now one of their allies seemed to be eying her up.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at my sister in such a manner." His tone was ice cold as he said it.

Baki stopped talking to himself as all eyes turned to Naruto.

' _Oh crap_ '.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama." Naruto waved frantically. "I was just wandering where she got her weapon from."

Gaara tired eyes seemed to narrow even further trying to sense a lie.

Temari though just managed a sly smirk, and did a little twirl round her battle fan.

"You like?" She teased not noticing a certain Hyuga grit her teeth.

She didn't mind the thought of a toy boy.

Naruto though looked concerned having sensed a dangerous vibe from the blonde, black dressed women in front of him.

"There's a place which sells stuff like it, I'll show you." Kankuro interrupted playing the role of saviour to a tee.

"Thanks..." Naruto paused looking at the room's final resident. There was an awkward silence then before he spoke again. "Um name please, Ninja-san?"

"Kankuro, Suna's best puppeteer, so don't forget it."

Temari just rolled her eyes at the older of her two younger brother's behaviour. He always had to act tough, especially around foreigners.

As much as it amused Gaara as well, there were matters to deal with and as much as he'd 'mellowed' out since the 'unfortunate' death of his father, the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara really wasn't one for pleasantries.

"Temari, Kakuro show our guests where they'll be staying, Baki a word if you will."

The two quickly bowed to the Kazekage, slightly intimidated by their younger brother before making their way outside. Even if he was younger than them, you didn't become a Kage for no reason. Even the Konoha-Nin knew this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Kazekage's office_**

Now in private there was a calculating look in Gaara's eyes as he listened to his most trusted advisor, his sensei.

"Hokage-sama has reason to believe that the Ame leader is using the Chuunin exams as a ruse for something else."

The Kazekage just gave a brief nod. He'd been told as such by Jiraiya-sama, one of the current Hokage's students himself. Apparently a group of rebels had decided to challenge the legendary though aged leader of Rain; Salamander Hanzo.

"What are you going to do Gaara?" Baki questioned once again.

Even though Suna had grown since its dire state in the Third Shinobi War, it was still seen as the smallest of the Five and representing itself at the exams was practically a must. On the other hand, Gaara took his role as a Kage seriously and the lives of his Nin came first. Deep in thought all he could do was rest his chin on his hands for once uncertain.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Otogakure (Village Hidden in Sound)_**

' _Fool.'_ Was the only thought going through Itachi's mind at the bloody sight that greeted him.

There in front of him, were a whole host of shredded limbs but in the midst of it all was Kisame with Samaheda resting in the chest of a now dead village head. The dead man was a former Nin of Konoha himself. His name was Orochimaru.

In hindsight the Uchiha probably should've dealt with the matter himself. After all his eyes made him more 'persuasive' than any Nin but he'd promised the former Kiri-Nin the chance to 'greet' the traitor Hebi-Nin in exchange for his silence in regards to his own trip.

With their next target, a Deidara of Iwa he would most definitely be the one who'd do the talking. After all, Leader-sama wouldn't accept a second failure.

 **XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _And another chapter done._**

 ** _PS1_** _Yeah the mission was kind of crappy, so sorry. It leads to bigger things._

 ** _PS2_** _I had planned to make Gaara fight Naruto, but I decided to make him the Kazekage (half way through the chapter). There'll be no Konoha invasion in this. Hopefully you'll like what I have planned._

 ** _PS3_** _You've probably got the impression that the Akatsuki isn't in the same shape. Well you'd be right. Some of the Nin will be there. Others won't be._

 ** _Edit: 1/2/2016 - so again to reiterate this was written before Sasuke's confrontation with Itachi but after the manga had shown Gaara was Kazekage - I prefer my protagonists older, hence I start my Naruto when he's Genin at the age of 15/16. Also yeah, the Uchiha survived in my story._**

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Part 4 of Naruto: Mangekyou._**

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 _Again Just to make it crystal clear. Naruto is already 15 bordering on 16. As for the Suna trio, I'm making it so that they're skilled. Think of Gaara as a prodigy (his seal isn't skunked up in this). I forgot to put the message in the first chapter in regards to characters ages; my bad._

 _Orochimaru is dead in this story - in this story he's killed by Kisame and Itachi._

 _Also Naruto has the Sharingan in both eyes. Not one._

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 4:**

Now if the fan in front of him wasn't the coolest thing he'd ever seen Naruto would eat his own mask and considering how precious the little orange thing was to the blonde that was saying a lot. In all honesty Naruto had seen the battle fan in front of him before, or something really, really similar to it. Where, the Jinchuuriki wasn't certain but he had seen it before.

It looked like a big fan on a stick… Okay, not the best description. But it was shiny and it was red and seemed like the perfect toy for Naruto because chained to it was a small scythe. In conclusion it looked pretty sweet. Now considering he was eventually going to be one of if not the last Uchiha it made sense that he'd carry on their legacy. Or at least his teachers as he owed the Madara-sensei that much at least for giving him his Sharingan. The fan after all was the clan's symbol and more specifically it could be used to represent Madara.

It's why he'd wanted the fan or something like it so desperately.

"See something you like little man?" Kankuro questioned staring where the Genin's gaze lay.

' _No I don't see your sister around.'_ Was the unofficial reply but instead of voicing his thoughts out loud Naruto just settled for huffing and glaring at the older Nin childishly.

"I swear if you call little man again, you're going to meet Madara-sensei and Izuna-san." Naruto grumbled gesturing to his fists.

Seriously he was five foot six. As tall as his sensei and barely an inch shorter than the teen next to him.

Kankuro barely hid a snort of amusement.

"Big talk _little man_ but you couldn't beat me, I'm a Jonin."

Naruto just smirked beneath his mask.

"I bet you I could."

Kankuro laughed. "Sure you could."

"I can beat you Pupeeteer-san." replied Naruto simply.

"Yeah right..."

"Can to."

"Cannot."

"Can to."

"Cannot."

"Can to."

The two kept up their little game until Kankuro for once showed his age rather than his rank and just got fed up.

" _Argh_ fine then. I tell you what." he snarled as Naruto yawned and the puppeteer's eye twitched. "Look, if you can beat us I'll give you..."

Uh oh… Naruto began to get concerned as those words were said. What was that lesson about not trusting strangers? Through force of will and years of training Naruto held back a shudder. Naruto was a good boy after all.

"Damn it, listen!" Kankuro cursed. How could a Ninja go from hyper to carefree so fast?

"If you can beat us, I'll buy that fan for you, how about it?" Kankuro offered as there was no way the young man besides him could do it. Plus he was doing the Leaf Nin and his teacher a favour. By smacking the blonde around a bit he was imparting a lesson of humility that might save his life in the future.

Now that sounded worthwhile. Naruto paused, a finger scratching the right side of his head as he pondered the deal. On one hand he knew he could easily beat the man in front of him but he'd have to be wary that he didn't show all his tricks and it didn't take long for him to reach a decision.

"Confident aren't we?" Naruto questioned now calm.

' _What the hell, now he's serious…'_ Kankuro thought with a tick mark on his forehead.

Not losing the swagger he held Kankuro just came out with it.

"I should be, I was trained by Sasori of the Red Sands."

There it was. Now for the kid to just quake in his boots and he could be off with his little victory.

"So?" Naruto replied cool as ever.

Sasori was a living or 'unliving' (as he'd been told by Madara-sensei) legend. He was Sand's most famous Nuke-Nin. According to the Bingo Book Naruto had stolen from the Uchiha Police force, he was said to have run off with the Third Kazekage's corpse a year or two ago. He was acknowledged as an S-Class Nin. In short he would be a worthwhile opponent if Naruto ever met him. The person in front of him though wasn't Sasori.

Kankuro could only gawk.

"You probably don't know who he is right." He tried to laugh off his nervousness all of a sudden. Naruto was beginning to remind him of Gaara.

"Sasori of the Red Sands, one time rival of Sakumo Hatake Konoha's white fang blah blah blah." Naruto waved off dismissively. Yeah he was clued up.

"...and you're still not scared that I was taught by him?" The Suna Nin gulped slightly.

Naruto shook his head and Kankuro felt his mouth slightly dry up.

"...and you still think you can beat me?"

This time Naruto replied with a single nod.

Now Kankuro was worried. He could've sworn it was Gaara looking at him with that 'Go on make my day' look in his eyes. The one that dared you to speak up if you didn't value your life and did the teen's eyes just go red then for a second? Realisation seemed to dawn on the puppeteer.

' _No way, this kid couldn't be a...'_ He didn't dare finish that sentence because if the blonde in front of him was 'like' Gaara then he really would be in trouble.

Forget this.

"First he wants to fight me then he gets all nervous and just stands there, what a weirdo." Naruto huffed out loud.

Kankuro snapped out his daydream as he watched Naruto stomp off moaning about make-up and pyjama wearing idiots. After a few seconds of just standing there frozen, Kankuro rushed out the store looking around frantically only to find the blonde nowhere in sight. Shit he'd just gone and lost his responsibility when he said he wouldn't. Temari and Gaara were going to rip him a new one.

Naruto had actually just ghosted into a nearby alley and as he watched Kankuro take to the rooftops, Naruto slinked back into the store. He'd briefly wondered if Sand still had a Jinchuuriki, a demon holding one that is. Apparently it was plausible considering this was supposedly where the One-tailed racoon resided according to Madara-sama's history 101.

"Back already huh." The female owner of the store chuckled looking towards the blonde.

She'd just been watching the little back and forth banter between Kankuro-sama and the Leaf Ninja in front of her.

Naruto scratched the back of his sheepishly before donning his business face (not that the owner could tell because of his mask but still).

"Wrap it up please." He pointed excitedly towards the fan he'd eyed up previously.

The women looked at him sceptically.

"You sure you can afford it because this is an antique, one of a kind in fact." She stressed that last part. The teen in front of her didn't need to know the fan had been found on a scavenger hunt outside of the village.

Naruto sighed in what seemed to be disappointment. He couldn't help it. It had to be done. He just loved free stuff. He leaned forward his eyes meeting the Sand residents who could only step back slightly wary. The blond eyes then gleamed red and the women stared transfixed by the hypnotic whirlpool of crimson and black.

"I'll be right back kid…" She winked an exaggerated sway in her walk.

"And lot's of explosive tags." Naruto shouted before he grinned. This was too easy.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

 ** _Hotel_**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smack you from here to Konoha." Temari growled menacingly.

Kankuro sputtered. Why did he think it was a good idea to tell Temari he'd lost one of their guests?

Naruto when he arrived back at the hotel watched from the shadows barely hiding his amusement. A little bit of humour before some well deserved shut eye.

It was from atop the hotel that Naruto awoke to the glow of a glorious sun rise. It was a serene scene for the blonde to wake up to. Arms stretched and neck loosened, Naruto made his way down the rooftops to be greeted by none other than a pissed Kankuro.

"You..." The puppeteer glared accusingly.

Naruto looked around only to find no one else.

"Me?"

Kankuro was seething. He was going to introduce the blonde in front of him to Karasu.

"Do you have any idea?"

Smack!

Kankuro hands were now clutching the massive bump on his head courtesy of Temari's fan.

"Put a sock in it idiot."

From hacked off to happy in a second flat, Temari turned her gaze towards her foreign eye candy.

"You're Naruto right?"

Naruto briefly nodded.

"Come on your teams waiting." Temari winked, followed by a sultry walk which Naruto from behind couldn't take his eyes off of so much so his Sharingan came to life.

' _Ooh Bouncy.'_ He admired the rear curves of the women in front of him.

Naruto at times was a bad boy. Well growing is more apt...Unfortunately it wasn't that long till Naruto had met his team back at the gates of the village. He'd kind of been hoping that the walk had lasted a little longer unfortunately that wasn't the case.

The Kazekage was waiting for them there, talking to Baki and Kurenai.

"Baki will escort you back to the border and please give this to Hokage-sama, he'll understand."

"I will and thank you Kazekage-sama." Kurenai said bowing to Suna's leader.

The young Kage just raised his left hand uncomfortable with the formalities.

Sakura meanwhile was glaring at the masked blonde beside her.

"Where were you idiot?" Sakura hissed at their lost but now found team mate.

"I was getting this sweet fan." Naruto said motioning to the wrapped up item that was tied to his back. "Where were you though, hmm?" He shot back.

"We were here obviously." Sakura replied slightly offended.

"Liar!" Naruto snapped and Sakura stepped back. That was her line. "You three were all in the spa weren't you?"

Hinata's blush suddenly came to the fore. Naruto must have seen her in the nu... Oh Lord. At that thought she was beginning to feel faint.

"Well um we were er..." Sakura was struggling to come with an excuse.

"Don't lie to me, Temari-san told me." Naruto grinned stepping closer to the rosette causing her to take a step back.

"Yes Naruto we were and you missed out." Kurenai interrupted the two's bickering.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she was saved by their sensei. Damn that mask of his was really intimidating up close.

"As amusing as your game was Naruto-san we need to leave." Baki motioned to be followed.

Naruto groaned. Now for the long boring trip back home. Nearly two days of travel and it was going to be a snore fest.

A couple lectures off Kurenai about the importance of trusting your team mates, a couple apologies and a couple weird looks off of Hinata-san. The journey back to Konoha was an uneventful one to say the least.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

 ** _Konoha_**

"Finally home sweet home..." Sakura surmised and her thoughts weren't too far from Naruto's own ones.

"Naruto isn't that bad to hang around with is he Sakura-chan?" Kurenai grinned. She just loved to tease her young charge.

"Oi." Naruto grumbled slightly outraged. "Now you're just being mean sensei."

Kurenai was sure that there was a definite pout this time.

"You're just still mad that I beat you during my Genin exams." Naruto grumbled, catching the other Genin's attention.

"Y-You beat a Jonin?" Hinata asked in slight disbelief.

"How did you?" Sakura finished shocked. Even Sasuke-kun couldn't beat one.

Kurenai had to keep her blush in check.

"Never you two, mind." She hastily replied. No one needed to know that Naruto had practically flashed her.

"Awww sensei's gone all shy." The Jinchuuriki laughed.

Sakura and Hinata turned to one another completely out of the loop. What was going on between the two?

"Anyway I'm off to find Sasuke, see if he's up for a spar. Cya." Naruto gave a peace sign before running off.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Uchiha clan ground_**

Fugaku stared at his son and though it looked impassive he was impressed. His son was just short of his sixteenth birthday and a relatively novice to the Shinobi world but he had already mastered his Sharingan but it was also his weakness. Though his Ninjutsu and his Genjutsu were bordering on Jonin his stamina probably only matched that of a Chuunin and his physical conditioning compared to Naruto-san was someway short...

Sasuke was none the wiser to the thoughts in his father's head. He was sitting on his knees panting slightly. The last few days of training he'd been put through by Kakashi and his father had been intense to say the least. Regardless, the feeling of being alone with just his parents was nice. With Itachi no longer around he wasn't overlooked as much by his father. It was a welcomed change to his earlier childhood years. Suddenly he felt his ears get flicked. He briefly winced before looking up and seeing two familiar blue eyes peering down on him through an all to familiar orange mask.

"You look tired Sasuke-chan, no time to play around huh?"

"I've got enough to beat you Naruto." The Uchiha murmured moving the blonde's hands off of his head.

Naruto grinned.

"What happened to loser?"

Sasuke just smirked as he got up. Sure he'd been training, but a fight with Naruto would be good right now just to show off some new techniques.

"I'll beat you right now and then I can prove it."

' _Sure you will...'_ The blonde thought sarcastically.

Naruto jumped back an extra spring in his step. This was going to be good.

"New toy huh Naruto?" The young Uchiha noted briefly staring at the bandaged item on Naruto's back curiously.

"Oh, you mean this?" Naruto said nonchalantly bringing his souvenir into his hands. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

' _Sure it isn't.'_ Sasuke thought dryly. He knew not to trust the idiot charade Naruto paraded around with.

Fugaku had kept silent throughout. This had become a regular occurrence between the two youngsters.

"Sasuke remember what I've taught you."

His son nodded before he cracked his knuckles.

"Hand to hand to first Naruto."

Naruto just got even more excited. It looked like whilst he'd had three days off in Suna the teme hadn't been slacking.

"Yeah yeah, same as usual then..."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

In his office the Third Hokage could only rub his forehead warily. What Jiraiya had just told him really didn't ease his fears about what lay in the future. Orochimaru was dead. There was no mourning by the Third. It was more relief than anything else. His traitorous student was a massive threat to Konoha because of the history between two. But what concerned him was...

A sudden knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He called putting on his Hokage face.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had stood quietly in the corner of the room. Watching as what looked like the next protagonist in the Icha series had just made her presence known he grinned, hiding his patented perverse chuckles.

"Hokage-sama." Kurenai bowed respectfully.

"Ahem."

A cough alerted her to the other presence in the room.

"Jiraiya-sama?" She said slightly shocked. The man was rarely seen in Konoha.

Jiraiya just huffed folding his arms over his chest. "It's always Tsunade the amazing medic or Orochimaru the genius. It's never Jiraiya is it?" He groaned.

Whilst the meaning of those words was lost on someone like Kurenai they weren't on Hiruzen. What turned out to be his most loyal student had been the one he'd overlooked the most.

"Forgive me Jiraiya-sama I didn't mean to..." Kurenai tried to apologise but Jiraiya just waved the Kunoichi off going back to his usual cheery self.

"Don't worry about it princess."

There it was again. The same thing Jiraiya always did just like when he was younger the Sandaime thought sadly. Talk about failing as a teacher.

"Kurenai-san, I assume you have something for us." He asked shaking off his downward heading thoughts.

The Jonin nodded, handing the aged leader the scroll she'd been gifted by the Kazekage.

The Third read through the contents and in all honesty wasn't surprised. The young Kazekage was cautious and extremely protective of his village. It was he'd decided that he wasn't going to send anyone to Ame for the exam. It was simply too risky.

"As expected..." He sighed already feeling the urge to bring out his smoking pipe.

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" Kurenai questioned slightly concerned.

"Oh no it's nothing for you to worry about. Speaking of worry, where's Naruto-kun?"

' _So this is the kid's sensei huh.'_ Jiraiya mused upon hearing the blonde's name. He'd expected Kakashi to have gotten him but apparently that wasn't the case.

"He went to find Sasuke for some sparring."

"Ah kids these days." The Third smiled. The two's bouts were nothing new. Moving to his desk the third opened the top drawer and carefully pulled out his crystal ball.

"Tōmegane no Jutsu _(Telescope technique)_." He said it didn't take long for a picture to appear of the Third's favourite distraction. He briefly glanced to his student before looking back at his fabled crystal ball.

"I think you should watch this Jiraiya."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Uchiha Clan Grounds_**

"You ready Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke grit his teeth but let the barb slide. It was time to see how far he'd come.

The wind blew creating a gentle breeze between the two and when it died down the two were off seemingly disappearing to the unobservant.

Sasuke acted first as he threw a well aimed punch to the side of Naruto's face which the blonde barely dodged.

' _Quicker.'_ Naruto thought happily. This was going to be good.

A couple more punch and kicks followed with Naruto ducking and blocking most. It was literally a thrust by the Uchiha followed by a counter from the Uzumaki. This was followed by a vicious straight right by the Uchiha, which the blonde somehow caught with his left.

"Nice try, but now it's my turn."

Sasuke inwardly grimaced feeling that the blonde was probably smirking behind that mask of his. He was good but still not good enough.

A right elbow to the gut was what the Uchiha felt next as the wind was taken out of him followed by a palm strike to the jaw. Sasuke winced as he was staggered back by the sheer force of the hit but Naruto wasn't done.

He followed up with a leg swipe at Sasuke's ankles which immediately downed the Uchiha.

"One-nil Sasuke-chan what's next?" Naruto gloated.

From down on the ground Sasuke just gave his patented grunt. Fuck that'd hurt.

Fugaku meanwhile stood watching impassively from the sidelines. His son was good, better than most who were far older than him but Naruto was already showing signs of true greatness.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

"So he can fight huh, what else can he do?" Jiraiya wondered but his sensei just smirked.

"Just watch Jiraiya." The Third replied a knowing look in his eye.

Kurenai too began to wonder what else Naruto was capable of. She'd only ever seen him fight once and that was when she'd examined him.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Uchiha Clan Grounds_**

"Ninjutsu time..." Naruto grinned rubbing his hands together.

' _C'mon Sasuke, show me the money...'_

Now if it was one thing Sasuke didn't ever do it was disappoint.

Naruto activated his Sharingan eyes as Sasuke raced through several seals.

For the by birth Uchiha it was simple. It was either go all out or go die. The Uchiha didn't have any other gears.

"Katon Gōryūka no Jutsu ( _Great Dragon Fire Technique)_." He roared sending an army of dragon shaped fireballs towards the blonde. The intensity of the attack was more than Naruto expected as it closed on him. He barely managed to drop a smoke bomb just before he was 'hit'.

BOOM!

A massive explosion followed as the attack hit where Naruto was. Sasuke didn't move an inch though. The amount of times the blonde had made him believe he'd killed him with Ninjutsu before was countless and as the smoke died down leaving only a smouldering mess the Uchiha wasn't surprised to see Naruto just standing there whistling without a care in the world.

"You missed."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Naruto was such an asshole sometimes. The blonde had nearly given his mother a heart attack the first time she'd seen their spars when he'd magically reappeared not injured in the slightest.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Kurenai meanwhile could barely describe the rollercoaster of emotions that she'd just gone through. Disbelief when she'd seen the sheer size and power of Sasuke's first attack. No Genin should've been capable of something like that. Then fear, fear for Naruto as she 'watched' her student get burned alive. If it wasn't for the Hokage stopping her she'd have stormed the Uchiha's home. He'd told her to not worry and the sheer relief wash over her when she'd seen her student emerge from the smoke unharmed. Kami that was all just unbearable. Worse though was what the Hokage told her next.

"They've only just begun."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Amegakure (Village Hidden in Rain)_**

Pein's black ringed, grey eyes stared impassively at the group assembled before him. Though the Akatsuki was small for now, the group was more than capable of dealing with what lied in its future. It was only a matter of days before Hanzo would finally be crushed but more importantly only days before Yahiko would be avenged.

 **XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Good or Bad?

You can probably tell that my fight scenes aren't that great. Advice is welcomed because the next chapter is the Chuunin exams.

 _Edit: 1/2/2016 - I've basically gone back and tried to cut down on the use of chan and kun and even the use of brat/gaki when referencing Naruto basically because I think they all influence how you see a character. I want Naruto to be seen as older despite him being a Genin so that's why there's some revision in regards to how Naruto's address._

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **PS1**. I had originally intended for Kankuro and Naruto to fight but I figured a Naruto/Sasuke fight would show how far ahead the two are compared to everyone else in their age group.

 **PS2.** Also Sasuke isn't focused on Itachi. Why would he be when he's getting all the attention?

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Jutsu** _:_

 _#_ Tōmegane no Jutsu- Telescope technique. A-rank.

The Telescope Technique allows the user to observe others through a crystal ball over long distances.

# Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu- Great Dragon Fire Technique. B-rank: Ninjutsu.

User fires several large dragon shaped fireballs towards their opponents.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 ** _Part 5 of Naruto: Mangekyou._**

 _Mostly people just want to know what Naruto's mask looks like as well as his hooded cloak (and most likely now his fan...)._

 _Well the cloak is just a plain black one. The armour beneath it as well as the fan he carries is identical to Madara Uchiha's - a red samurai style armor basically - helmet withstanding._

 _As for his mask, it's Tobi's (so orange one with the black swirl on it) but with two eye holes (stead of one). In this 'Madara' didn't lose both of his eyes._

 _Also a lot occurs in the chapter, which makes it a bit choppy so my sincerest apologies in advance_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto stared, blue eyes glaring through the holes of his signature orange mask as he came to one conclusion. Sasuke was already struggling to hold himself up after just that one attack. Lame.

"You sure you're ready Sasuke?" He chided noticing a stagger.

Pulling a yellow pill from a pocket, Sasuke popped it into his mouth and near instantly felt a surge of chakra from what was a soldier pill.

"We'll see if you're still talking after I beat you down Naruto."

At that Naruto's eye twitched. Typical Uchiha pride... Whatever...

"Just bring it then..."

For once Sasuke couldn't have agreed more and the two launched themselves at each other restarting an all too familiar scuffle.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Jiraiya made a couple of funny faces as he watched his Godson dodge a couple of close shaves. That last strike especially had been dangerously close to Naruto's lower half... That would be tragic, considering Naruto was what sixteen? So barely old enough to enjoy anything of any real fun.

"Are they like this all the time?" He asked eyes glued to the fight still because there was no way the two could be Genin if they were.

The Third Hokage too stood, his look fixed on the scene in his crystal ball.

"Funnily enough yes, both of them take any chance they can to train with each other..."

Kurenai stared at the two older Nin as if they were alien. This wasn't a friendly spar. This wasn't training. This was already more like a Hyuuga and a Cloud Nin.

"I have to stop this. Both of them could get..."

She motioned to leave, only to feel an old hand fall squeeze her left shoulder.

"Just watch." The Hokage ordered trying to placate the kunoichi. In all honesty he needed to see if Naruto was as ready as he himself believed.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Uchiha Grounds_**

With his own Sharingan, Fugaku watched as his son attacked with all the fury of an enraged army. His hands throwing them self at the last Uzumaki who merely seemed to dance past each blow as if they were nothing. It was unreal.

Every time his son seemed certain to make contact, the blonde found a way to avoid it. Every projectile that Sasuke would use just seemed to phase through the Jinchuuriki.

' _He's so far ahead of Sasuke...'_

It was a near sickening realisation.

"You know your hands can't hit, what your eyes can't see." goaded Naruto.

Sasuke grit his teeth, as his own Sharingan bore down on his rival. He just didn't understand it. He was certain that he'd made contact with Naruto more than once.

"Katon Gōryūka no Jutsu ( _Great Dragon Fire Technique)_." He roared again hurling an army of fireballs towards Naruto.

This time it was the blonde's eyes which came to life, blue ones turning red as he began to dodge the torrent of fire. Left, right, duck, roll, right, right and on it went. Naruto dodged each with an effortless ease and began to ghost forward, ignoring the near deafening explosions behind him.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Hiruzen chuckled as he watched Naruto taunt the Uchiha. This was the same as usual. The blonde was always relaxed, always in control albeit against an opponent he'd long surpassed (despite the Uchiha heirs impressive own improvements).

"I told you Jiraiya-chan, he's like a young Minato."

The Toad Sage would've scoffed (at the idea of comparing a Genin to his most famous student). But then again it was Minato's son they were talking about.

"Well if the photos are anything to go by he looks like Minato, I'll give you that."

Again Kurenai could only stare at the two as if they'd grown second heads. Naruto was just a Genin, barely sixteen years old and they were comparing him to the Fourth Hokage.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Uchiha Grounds_**

Naruto had soon closed the gap on Sasuke, and began his own assault reigning blows down on the Uchiha.

Fugaku could only watch as Naruto had evaded everything his son had thrown at him and was now beginning to show his clinical streak.

Sasuke desperately tried to block each attack Naruto gave, but all he could see was a blur of black, orange and blonde weaving past any counter he could summon and then it came.

As Naruto feigned to throw a straight left hand at Sasuke's face, the Uchiha on instinct brought both arms up in an attempt to block and there came the chance.

"Meet Izuna-san!"

CRACK!

A sickening right hook to Sasuke's left ribs downed the Uchiha heir and left him in agony on the ground.

"Looks like you lost again Sasuke-chan..." Naruto bemoaned, without an ounce of sympathy.

Sasuke's could only clutch his left arm to his left side, agonising at the feel of a broken rib.

Naruto inwardly did a celebratory dance but remained calm and composed on the outside. Looking dare he say it pretty awesome?

' _Yeah…'_ He thought crossing his arms, striking a pose as a gentle breeze brushed his cloak. _'I'm awesome'._

"Fugaku-san, he's going to need a medic." Naruto said pointing at the down Uchiha and as soon as he'd said it his stomach rumbled.

"... and I'm going to need food."

Patting his stomach, Naruto just walked off without a care in the world. Not even caring that he'd just injured the heir the Uchiha clan in front of his father.

"N... Naruto..."

Naruto paused turning to see Sasuke getting up.

"Mmm, excuse me?"

Sasuke with some effort, managed to get up.

"This isn't over..." He growled, regaining his stance.

All Naruto could do was laugh as he stared both Uchiha down before he blurred to the side of an astonished Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke there's a time and a place to take advantage of an enemy whose ill prepared and..." Naruto grinned as his stomach gave another loud rumble.

"Again I state, now's the time for food."

Whistling nonchalantly Naruto waved, before he disappeared in a seemingly flash of orange and gold.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

Jiraiya had to blink twice. Had he just... Wait... Did Naruto just... Because that looked a hell of lot like... No way... No... No… That couldn't be right...

"What the hell have you been teaching him?" Was all he could manage towards Kurenai and the Third too was curious to that answer.

Kurenai blinked owlishly as she suddenly found herself as the centre of attention. Sure she'd known Naruto had the control of Chuunin, and sure she'd seen him use a couple fire techniques. But she'd never seen Naruto move so fast or display such Taijutsu skills.

"Errmm... I uhm..." Was all she could stammer as she tried to think about how much she'd taught?

Hiruzen simply took another drag of his pipe, quietly contemplating his decision in regards to Naruto. On the plus side he'd be with Jiraiya and there wasn't a man alive or dead that he actually more faith in than his student.

Plus Naruto seemed to be growing into something truly special, he could tell. However he hadn't dealt with his first kill for one thing and a trip to Ame would be as tough a test as he could give any of his Nin never mind a mere Genin albeit an extremely skilled one.

Ah, decisions, decisions.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _A dango stand with no name_**

Oblivious to his forthcoming opportunity Naruto strolled into a frequented dango stand where he immediately took a seat and was approach by a waiter.

"Um some Mitarashi dango please..."

What happened next was a bit weird to put it lightly. Naruto felt a weight on his right shoulder because peering over was a lilac haired woman her eyes closed as she took in the sweet scent of dango that filled the little stand.

"Oh did someone say my name?"

Naruto stared curiously at the smiling woman beside him.

"Erm, I said dango."

"But what did you say before that Naruto." The woman scolded a playful smirk on her face.

Scratching his blonde haired head, Naruto pondered that thought for a second.

"Um I said Mitarashi..."

"Ding ding ding, correct. Now..."

Taking a seat beside the blonde, the newly dubbed Mitarashi-san immediately helped herself to one of the 'syrupy' dango skewers on a now served plate and began to munch away happily, oblivious to the confused stare directed at her.

"Mitarashi-san not that I..."

"Call me Anko." Anko smiled already picking up another skewer.

"Oooookay... Anko-san what can I do for you?" Naruto offered watching in slight awe as another set of dango vanished.

"So polite as well as supposedly cute." Anko murmured thinking back to her idle chit chat with Kurenai over the blonde.

Naruto just gave her a hidden 'Huh!' wondering what he'd just heard.

It hadn't helped that the women in front of him wore next to nothing barring a mesh shirt, an unclosed jacket (and after the sneakiest of sneaky glances beneath the table) a purple mini skirt which was also a big plus.

'' _Hehehe Naruto is a good boy...'_

Anyway back on track.

"Anko-san?"

Anko brow arched at that.

"Yeah, is there er, anything you want?"

Anko just smiled brightly.

"Ma ma Naruto-kun, nothing at the moment, I just wanted to see Kurenai-chan's amazing student up close and in person..."

Shrugging and completely unfazed by his guest and her moocher nature Naruto immediately went about eating a skewer of his own.

Anko watched expecting to see the young man behind the mask unfortunately she was 'Kakashi'd' as her friends called it...

"Awww I wanted to see your face..." She groaned, pouting like a child.

"I can show you if you want." Naruto shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and Anko's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Would you?"

"Indeed I can." Pausing Naruto made yet another dango 'disappear' "But not right now." He finished laughing at the grumpy look being sent his way.

The waiter that had just served Naruto walked over holding two more orders and quickly placed them down in front of the duo...

"Compliments of the stand Naruto-san..." He bowed.

Naruto just gave a bow, before rubbing his hands together.

Jaw gaping though Anko stared in disbelief as she witnessed the two plates of beautiful sweet, sweet dango placed down alongside some peppermint tea.

"How did you get free dango and drinks?"

She'd visited the stand for years and never, ever gotten free dango.

Naruto placed the skewer he held back down before he leaned over so his mouth was next to Anko's left ear.

"Because..."

"Yes?" Anko practically hissed.

"I'm awesome."

Chuckling at Anko's embarrassed face Naruto pushed a plate in front of Anko, who thanked her lucky stars that someone out there had as good a taste as she did.

' _Kurenai, you lucked out big time...'_ Anko mused, especially considering that Asuma had a black hole known as an Akimichi on his team and Kakashi had that pink haired girl. She shuddered. How was that even real?

Speaking of Kurenai, she'd just entered the stand.

The Jonin had almost fell over as she saw both her student and one of her closest friends turn around (at the same time) and both stare at her with dango skewers in both hands.

' _This day is just filled with surprises...'_ She groaned warily.

"You ok Nai-san?" Naruto asked slightly worried by the tired look on his teacher's face.

"Oh ho, nicknames already, I thought you were with Asuma-kun?" Anko cackled waiting for a reaction.

Kurenai just slumped into a seat across her friend and student, groaning to herself at her friend's playful nature.

Pouring some tea, Naruto passed it over to his teacher who briefly gave her thanks.

"Aww he even feeds you. Does he give massages as well?" Anko teased again only to be ignored this time.

Kurenai would've choked at the insinuation had the drink not felt so good.

"Naruto-kun could you go speak with Hokage-sama..."

"What, right now?"

He received a brief nod of the head off the red eyed Jonin.

"Oh man." He huffed leaving his dango behind to a gleeful Anko. Naruto immediately dashed out of the small stand.

Having watched her student leave, Kurenai called for a waiter and placed her own order and no way did Anko hear right.

"Did you just order sake?" She asked incredulously. It was barely past midday.

"It's a long story Anko."

Leaning back, hands behind her head Anko just gave a blissful smile. First free dango and soon free sake plus a story...

"I've got plenty of time."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

When Naruto snuck into the Hokage's tower what he wasn't expected was for someone else to be standing next to the Hokage. A really tall someone...

"Ah Naruto, good of you to join us..." The Hokage smiled seeing his favourite Genin.

Naruto just gave two thumbs up before sitting on the ground.

"No problem old man."

Jiraiya couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh as heard how his sensei was addressed. Yep, Naruto was definitely Kushina's kid.

Hiruzen just took another drag of his pipe not amused by his student's reaction.

"Quiet you..." He muttered expecting a reaction only to get shot down.

"Do you want the next Icha-Icha?" Jiraiya threatened knowing the answer already. The Hokage immediately paled.

"Yeah that's what I thought sensei..."

' _Wait sensei?'_ Realisation then hit Naruto square in the mask well face.

"You must be Toad Sage of the Sannin right?"

"Indeed I am..." Jiraiya beamed puffing his chest out.

A poof of smoke and suddenly Jiraiya stood atop a toad.

"I am the 'bedder' of women, the slayer of villains, the master of disaster, the preacher of peace and all things Icha and I descend from Mt Myoboku..."

Flicking his long grey hair in a circle the Toad sage immediately struck a pose, his robes somehow being windswept.

"I am the legendary Jiraiya!"

There was a pause (almost bordering on the awkward) before Naruto exploded.

"That was so COOL" He gushed jumping up and pondering how he could do something like that for himself…

Jiriaya nearly fell off his perch whilst Hiruzen looked utterly distraught.

' _Nobody ever says that.'_ They both thought.

Usually there was an awkward silence followed by the person (or persons) Jiraiya was with looking as if they'd just caught their parents having sex. Instead Naruto was murmuring about maybe he could use a zip line, or more smoke bombs or maybe some firecrackers to which Jiraiya grinned.

"Oh I can see him being better then Minato already..."

The Hokage looked gob smacked.

' _He bases that on not being laughed at and not the skills Naruto-kun showed earlier...'_ Hiruzen would've face palmed were it not for his age.

Sighing to himself, the Hokage turned to the blonde who had now settled down intent on explaining his offer for him.

"It's good that you know of Jiraiya-chan, Naruto as you two will be leaving the Leaf for a few days..."

Sharing a look with his teacher, Jiraiya realised it was his turn to explain things.

"Unfortunately for us it's not to save a priestess or a political marriage or to carry out the research which I am renowned for throughout the Shinobi nations."

Being the 'good boy' that he was, Naruto didn't understand the hidden meaning those words.

"We're off to Rain for the Chuunin exams..."

Naruto slumped. Wait no he didn't. He wanted to level up so to speak but that would mean...

"Wait you want me to represent Konoha... Alone?" Naruto looked towards the Third more in hope than anything else.

The Hokage just smiled showing his answer.

"Whoa..." Naruto puffed his cheeks. "Wait, why no one else?"

"Well for one your sensei agreed, but also because I believe you are the best Genin that Konoha has to offer." Hiruzen replied honestly.

"Even better than that long haired Hyuuga?" Naruto asked slightly sceptically.

The guy was a year older than Naruto and was easily mistakable for a stoic girl.

Look Naruto knew he was better than the Hyuga but still you got to act the part.

"I assume you mean Hiashi's nephew but yes I believe you're more skilled than him?"

"What about his creepy green team mate?" wondered Naruto again referencing another Ninja who was his age and of note.

He'd seen that kid and his teacher train. Not a pretty sight.

"Yes him too." mused the Third knowing full well of Lee.

Naruto whistled appreciatively. Those were the two best Genin he'd seen in the village.

"Wait what about Sasu..." The words died in his throat as he recalled the state he'd left the young Uchiha in and both older men knew as well.

"Sweet, when do we leave?" Naruto cheered already ready.

"Tomorrow morning, so rest up and meet us by the east gate at daybreak." Jiraiya added.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _The dango stand with no name_**

Anko just scoffed.

"No offence but I don't see what you're worried about?"

So what if Naruto had learned some other stuff and so what if he hadn't dealt with his first kill.

"But I..." protested Kurenai only for Anko to groan and then let her head hit the table they'd sat at.

By Kami, most Jonin sensei would kill for a student to be proactive.

"Just don't worry about it. I'm..."

"I'm not worried about him going with Jiraiya-sama Anko. I'm worried about who has taught him besides me because the Hokage doesn't know. As for him going into his first Chuunin exams unprepared don't even get me started." Kurenai stressed fearing the worst.

She took deep breath trying to reassure herself. After all Jiraiya-sama was going to be teaching Naruto as well so he'd be prepared. But then again this was Ame that they were going to. Plus there would be Iwa and Kumo Nin probably gunning for them.

"All we've done is a couple training lessons to work on his control and a few escort missions. How can that he enough?" Kurenai questioned the doubt seeping back into her voice.

"Well I hate to say it but when you put like that he might not come back." Anko shrugged taking a hit of sake.

"Anko!" Kurenai cried not wanting to hear something like that.

"Hey?" Anko threw her arms up in defence. "You asked."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _The apartment of Naruto_**

Reaching his apartment the blonde once again tossed his little orange mask aside. His black cloak as always soon followed but not before he'd placed his fan down. He then made his way to his bathroom, in front of the rooms mirror and with his Sharingan activated Naruto murmured the word Tsukiyomi _(Goddess of the Moon)_ before he found himself under the watchful eye of a red moon and also his teacher's domain.

At the sight of his teachers back, the blonde immediately moved to walk forward only to be stopped in his tracks.

" **Stop Naruto..."**

Naruto ground to a halt and then Madara felt two drops of red liquid run down his face

" **Funny, I never realised it rained in here...** "

Staring around, Naruto looked up to the red skies expectantly only to turn back to his teacher confused.

"Huh, I didn't feel anything?"

" **Must just be me then...** " Madara sighed, staring at the 'rain' now on his fingers.

"It's been a while hasn't it Madara-sensei?" Naruto asked trying to lighten the mood.

" **It has, but you continue to progress. All you do is wake, train, act your charade, mock my ancestors and then sleep.** " The Uchiha deadpanned still not staring at his student.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto could only bow his head. Praise off his teacher was a rarity.

" **Anyway** **there isn't much left I can teach you in regards to the Sharingan...** "

Naruto could only ponder that idea.

"Let's see, there's Kamui and Susano'o and..."

" **That's all that's left...** " Madara smirked knowing how difficult it would be for his student to learn the two.

"Yeah that's it." Naruto replied slightly bemused.

Making full use of Tsukiyomi had taken him an age. For one thing the test subjects were hard to get a hold of, especially with the Hokage watching him who knows when. Hell he'd never even tested Amaterasu yet. On top of that, he'd had to learn properly how to control his chakra, build his reserves up (before even attempting to make use of the Sharingan real 'bad-ass-ery') and to top it all off he'd had to learn to use all the techniques he'd 'borrowed' properly. No point learning jutsu if you're too weak to make use of them.

Shaking his head and ignoring that his eyes felt heavy Madara beckoned for his student to come towards him. It seemed he had another thing he'd have to teach his student.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 _(Time-Skip)_ _ **Konoha East Gate**_

All night Naruto had trained and now the sun was about to rise on the Land of Fire. It was at the east gate where the lone masked blonde stood, replaying the last words his sensei had given him.

" ** _Your time's coming Naruto-kun, I can feel it..._** _"_

Naruto stared at his now clenched right hand. He knew it too. What his sensei said was a demand. The Uchiha had to be dealt with soon but first he needed to show that he was capable of more than what most expected. The Chuunin exams would be a chance to cast off his shackles. Speaking of the exams where was Jiraiya? A puff of smoke then appeared and disappeared beside Naruto.

"Finally we can... What the Nai-san?" The blonde began to grumble only to see his sensei.

Well this was unexpected.

Kurenai simply smiled towards her student. Anko was right. She already felt better.

 _Flashback_

" _You're only worrying cause of that Yakumo chick, am I right?"_

 _Kurenai could only manage a wince as her past as a sensei caught up with her again._

" _Look I just don't..."_

 _After looking around and making sure no one was looking. After all nobody would ever know that Anko Mitarashi had a sensitive side. Not if they valued there life anyway. She placed a comforting right hand on her friends own giving it a brief squeeze._

" _You're only worried because you don't want to fail another student am I right?" Anko questioned already knowing the answer. The red eyed Jonin could only avert her eyes thinking about Yakumo. She'd already failed one student. She desperately didn't want to fail another._

" _Just think of it this way, the Hokage thinks he's ready so..."_

 _Anko as well as anyone knew how good a judge the Hokage was._

 _Calming herself, Kurenai smiled suddenly feeling a whole lot better._

" _Thanks Anko. I needed that."_

" _Yeah, yeah just don't tell anyone. I got a reputation to uphold..." Anko finished mock glaring at her friend._

 _End Flashback_

It had been Anko that had told her to see her student off as well.

Naruto had to rub his eyes just to make sure he was actually seeing his sensei.

"Not that I mind sensei but how come you're here?"

Kurenai smiled, completely at ease with Naruto. Whilst Yakumo had been quiet and reserved her new student was anything but. It was a small miracle considering what his upbringing must have been like.

"I thought I was your teacher?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Well duh..."

"...and aren't teachers supposed to look after their students?"

The blonde rubbed his chin deep in thought at that.

"I guess, but surely a student should be able to look after his sensei as well?"

It was statements like that which distinguished Naruto from others in his age group.

' _Maybe I am worrying about him too much...'_

Walking up to her student Kurenai placed her hands on Naruto's shoulder and made sure she was staring her student eye to eye.

"Take care of yourself okay?"

Naruto just winked.

"Don't worry about me Nai-san, I'll make you proud."

Somehow Naruto even this early in the day managed to radiate confidence.

"I know you will."

Sensing the genuine worry for him (which considering how often he'd used his eyes was a rarity), Naruto did something completely uncharacteristic. He bought Kurenai into a gentle hug.

"Thank you." He murmured. The Hokage, his 'sensei' and Kurenai withstanding not many actually gave a damn about him.

After a short while, Naruto pulled himself away and slumped against a nearby tree where his fan had been prepped leaving a slightly shocked teacher.

"Now go get some sleep, not everyone has to be awake this early..." Naruto yawned leaning his masked head back.

Gathering her senses, Kurenai shook herself from her stupor before vanishing with a 'poof'.

When the next puff of smoke appeared beside Naruto this time it was the Toad Sage who magically appeared.

"Alright Naruto, are you ready to leave?" Jiraiya asked huffing slightly.

He hadn't witnessed the teacher-student exchange at all. He hadn't taken notes. Honest... Don't judge him.

With Jiriaya's presence came a scent which Naruto's nose wrinkled to as he guessed what the scent was a mix of...

"You smell of perfume and sake..." He chided eying the renowned pervert.

Jiraiya froze.

' _Crap I knew I should've just come late and cleaned up properly... Okay play it cool Jiraiya no need too...'_

"Ma ma it doesn't matter. If it helps you relax, you do it." Naruto emphasised his statement with a Maito Gai-esque thumbs up before getting up, grabbing his fan and leading the way out of the village.

Completely and utterly surprised by the statement Jiraiya could only stand stone still. No one had ever said that to him before. The kid had just gone up another few notches in his book.

"Hey kid, wait up. Oi Naruto, hold up a sec..."

After catching up to his young charge, Jiraiya straightened himself out.

"Look Naruto if you want to turn back right now it's okay. I won't hold it against you."

Puzzled Naruto could only stare at his travel companion.

"Huh? Why would I?"

Oh right Jiraiya realised. Naruto had never been to Rain. Realising this, the Toad Sage wondered how he get best describe the place without any bias. Especially considering some of his past experiences there.

"Let's just say Rain isn't the friendliest of places..." He stated fairly tamely.

"Yeah I know, not to mention that there's going to be Rock Genin looking for me and Cloud Genin looking for me because I'm the only Leaf representative and also the fact that the Legendary Salamander Hanzō is going to be there..." Naruto paused, a finger moving to his chin. "Wait can I still become Chuunin cause of this or is this some kind of super secret mission?"

Because in all truths that would be pretty cool too.

Jiraiya gawked looking like a fish out of water.

"You're not worried about any of that other stuff"

Naruto just shrugged.

"Not really. I mean that Hanzō guy might be tough but me I'm here slap masks and take names if you get what I mean and maybe save a foreign kunoichi in distress..."

Jiraiya blinked one and then he blinked again before he did the only thing he could. He smiled proudly.

' _Kid, you've already passed the first test in my eyes...'_

As Jiraiya once again caught up with his charge for the day, he couldn't shake one comforting thought.

' _Yup, definitely Minato and Kushina's...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Amekagkure no Sato (Village Hidden in Rain)_**

It had taken a day's worth of travel to get to Ame and despite the annoying and seemingly endless rain Naruto was forced to wait for the Ame gate guard to move. After dismissing the weird snorkel like thing on the Ame's Nin's face as it had absolutely nothing on his orange mask of goodness. Naruto had been forced to wait for Jiraiya to find his entry form. Still, why he didn't like the snorkel the guard wore Naruto knew what they were for. He'd been told by Madara-sensei that all those loyal to Hanzō wore one as sign of respect to the aged leader.

Who knows maybe one day he could have all of Konoha wear an orange mask as a homage to him one day. Cool thought.

Anyway, to Naruto's left hand side stood the now disguised Jiraiya handing his papers over and he could only stare at his future student before turning towards the village entrance. His focus barely moved from the village despite the rain all of a sudden picking up. Whilst Naruto's safety was one of his concerns he had others more just as crucial to worry about.

His spy network had said trouble had been brewing in Ame for a few years now. In fact he'd been told that a group of rebels had risen up against Hanzō on more than one occasion. That had led to him and his sensei coming to the same conclusion about Ame hosting a Chuunin exam so suddenly...

' _Hanzō's probably hoping the visitors deal with any strays...'_

Still every time Jiraiya thought about someone going up against the now aged rain leader, for some strange reason a weird feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't nervousness.

"Kato-san _(Tadpole)_?"

Jiraiya barely acknowledged his alias for the mission.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Breathing heavily through his mask, the Ame Nin just shook his head in annoyance.

"If you and your student are ready Kato-san then follow me?" The Ame Nin repeated tonelessly before he began to lead the duo to the exams.

"Oi Naruto…" Jiraiya said tugging on his charge's shoulder. "Make sure you're on your guard at all times okay..."

Naruto gave his patented salute of acknowledgment before the Leaf duo continued to be led through a forest to a massive concrete plain and all around it stood what Naruto expected to be the Genin and their teachers. With the rain and wind as strong as it was, it was hard to make out how many there were exactly.

There was a fair few though.

But that wasn't what drew Jiraiya or Naruto's gaze. Nor was it the sheer number of Ame Nin which circled the area. No what had caused Jiraiya himself to involuntarily take a step back was the giant salamander ahead and it could only be one man atop of it

"Hanzō." Jiraiya breathed staring towards the man.

Naruto's eyes had gone as big as saucers as he stared at the as big as a two floored house amphibian summon beneath the man that was barely a couple hundred yards in front of them. He'd never seen anything like it. Sure he'd heard stories but seeing was just... Whoa.

"Naruto-san over here..."

Slowly drawing his eyes away from the black and yellow striped behemoth, Naruto turned towards his escort before being given a piece of paper.

"Open it and find your name Naruto-san..."

Naruto scanned through the ever dampening sheet. It showed were the names of each entrant, their bracket and where they could fight. There were nearly a hundred odd entrants. Most from the smaller villages but there were others. None from Suna though but Iwa had sent a few of their Genin as had Kumo.

"All you're expected to do is survive and your teacher decides if you're worthy of progressing on further. It's a lesson all Ame-nin are born to bare and one which this test promotes. Good luck child."

As soon as the man said it he walked off into the distance and he disappeared into the forestry. His task was done and now he would fulfil his duty and wait for the rebels.

Naruto though had chuckled to himself. Luck? He didn't need luck. He had an abundance of skill.

"Oi Jiraiya-sama..." Naruto this time gave a light punch to Jiraiya's arm to get the man's attention.

Jiraiya quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry, this place has just got some memories that I don't like remembering."

' _Yeah like getting my ass handed to me by that man over there.'_ Jiraiya mulled.

Whilst he knew he could probably hold his own against Hanzō now because of their respective ages, he wasn't going to chance it. Especially not with the amount of guards the man had around him.

"Er yeah my first match is up against some Ame Nin is over there." Naruto pointed out.

As Naruto and Jiraiya walked towards their designated area most Nin glared at the duo. Being the only representatives from Konoha didn't exactly lend itself to being at the top of a popularity contest.

Nope, what it lent itself to, was a whole host of snide remarks.

"How cocky can they be?"

"Cocky or cowards you tell me if there's a difference."

"Yeah and what's the deal with that orange mask of his..."

"He's probably just some idiot here to play Ninja..."

Naruto immediately stopped and swivelled towards the two who'd said that. It turned out that they were from Rock, Konoha's biggest enemy because of the Third and most recent Shinobi War. Fantastic... Oh and they'd just insulted his mask.

"You didn't..."

But they had.

"... just insult my mask..." Naruto growled only to feel a Jiraiya rest a hand atop of his right shoulder.

"Leave it, they're not worth it."

The older of the two Iwa Genin snorted.

"Yeah, listen to the old geezer..."

' _What the, old?'_ Jiraiya thought morbidly before he turned onto the two Iwa kids.

"I'M ONLY FIFTY FOUR YEARS YOUNG DAMN IT!" He shouted a tick mark showing on his forehead and pretty soon it was roles reversed.

"ARGHHH GET ME OFF ME, I'LL SHOW THEM OLD..." Jiraiya snarled struggling in the masked blonde's hold.

Naruto wasn't being helped any by the constant flailing of the man so thinking fast he said the one thing which came to mind right there and then.

"LOOK OUT, WET BREASTS IN A WHITE SEE THROUGH TOP!"

Straight away almost all of the men in the vicinity were stunned by the outburst and they all followed to where the masked Genin had pointed. What followed was a futile search and a couple of 'where, where, where' from the crowd before all of them, Jiraiya included turned back towards Naruto, angry glares firmly fixed on the blonde.

The Toad Sage was about to scold Naruto about the sacrilege of lying about the presence of breasts only to turn to where the Iwa Genin had once stood and find them both eating dirt and unconscious.

"What the hell, when did they?" He trailed off as he turned towards Naruto who had suspiciously begun to whistle to himself and stare off into the distance.

A Jonin though (at least from his attire) a couple of feet away had seen the whole exchange) as had his 'student'.

"Fucking cock-sucker, who'd have thought anyone from Konoha could do that."

The raven haired Nin (the senior of the two) who'd manage to catch a glance of Naruto's exploit, tilted his bamboo hat just barely, his Sharingan eyes glowering at the Nin he'd captured from Sound.

"Tayuya-san, I warned you about you're swearing or do you wish to die here..." He threatened and for once Tayuya zipped up.

No way was she going to upset 'the man' who'd killed Orochimaru.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

 ** _An Underground base_**

"Is something wrong Nagato?" A soft feminine voice questioned.

"No." Nagato rasped staring at his lifelong friend. "I'm merely anxious for Hanzō to be finally dealt with."

Konan head dropped slightly. She too was eager to exact revenge upon the man who'd stolen Yahiko from them.

"For Yahiko?" She asked, hoping the answer matched her question.

The briefest of smiles found a way onto the Ame rebel leaders face before it was crushed. Today Hanzō had done his work for him. He'd gathered nearly all of his followers in one place and today they'd die for it.

"Yes." He agreed stoically. "For Yahiko..."

 **XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Good or bad?

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

 **PS1.** Tayuya representing under Itachi isn't major. I just went for some familiarity apart from OC's.

-X-

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Part 6 of Naruto: Mangekyou._**

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 _Questions up to this point:_

 _Will Naruto ever fight Itachi? That's a definite maybe. Does he train the Ninjutsu he gets his hands on? Yes. Does he know his heritage?_

 _Fettucini: Naruto taking his mask off a lot? A fair point, the difference is Naruto isn't a Jonin or a disguised leader so hence he has to do what he's told because he's a good boy._

 _Can Naruto be promoted? You'll find out._

 _This is not a harem sadly._

 _I like Naruto/Konan a lot but this is strictly Naruto/Kurenai._

 _Naruto will not get a hold of the contract of Salamanders. There's no honest/non bull shit way to do it._

 _I'll explain Naruto's training soon enough and he'll have a big fight either in this one or the next chapters. I assure you..._

 _I'm kind of desperate to finish all these ff stories so, let's keep going._

 _Also note: In the last chapter Tayuya says she wasn't going to upset the man who killed Orochimaru. Whilst I wrote that Kisame killed him (this isn't an error on my part). Kisame is the one who killed him. I don't think it's impossible if they were to fight in a sword fight. But in regards to Tayuya believing Itachi killed him. He could've easily told her that he did as a threat. Bear in mind Itachi hasn't killed the Uchiha in this story so there's no 'evil killer' reputation behind him._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Rain_ was as harsh a home as one could have but one Hanzō would not exchange for any other place in the Shinobi nations. The simple reason for this was survival in Ame was a constant test. Its place directly between Iwa, Kumo, Suna and Konoha had forced it to be the stage for many a battle and today would be no different.

Hanzō could tell. Aged or not certain senses never dulled.

"Hanzō-sama."

The aged leader didn't even look at his subordinate.

"Is this all of them?"

Honestly Hanzō had not expected many, but frankly what had turned up was pathetic.

To make matters worse most were from smaller, lesser known villages rather than the Great Five. Still the sixty odd Genin and their Jonin would provide some distraction (regardless of how minute) to the rebels forces if they met one another. If nothing else, even if Hanzō were to fall today, his demise would draw attention to Ame leaving the rebels with a problem of a different sort.

"Have the gates been sealed then?"

Hanzō still hadn't moved his head towards his follower. The guard simply nodded before moving off to spread the message. The insurgence was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya could feel the uneasiness in the air and whilst it may not have been obvious he could see (just from their eyes) that most of the other Nin around him probably felt the same way. Still his main concern was right next to him. In whom he had finally found a weakness in his future student's armoury. His attention span…

"Oi Naruto?"

No response.

"Oi Naruto?"

Again no response...

"Damn it Naruto listen to me..."

Naruto just shooed the man off again as he began watching most of the matches get underway. He already knew the rules so why bother him? He knew this was a knockout exam where anything was allowed.

Killing, maiming or even farting. You name it and it was probably allowed. The only stipulation against it was that a 'sensei' could only intervene if they felt a student was about to lose/die. At least the test showed that being a Shinobi wasn't a hobby.

What had caught his attention though was how big the area was. It was just hundreds upon hundreds of yards of concrete ground which was surrounded by the forest they'd just walked through. All around as well were hundreds of Shinobi. Still there were miles more home grown Nin than visitors.

Such a fact merely emphasised that foreign relations (especially those between the major nations) were as tense as ever. It also emphasised the fact that something big was about to happen. Naruto could tell.

What had also caught Naruto's attention after looking around were some of the female Nin (especially that red/purple/lilac haired girl with the sword from Cloud who had exotic yellow eyes and a really nice bottom). There was also another young woman who'd caught his eye to his right who had nice brown eyes as well as really long red hair. She seemed older than the Cloud Nin. At least if her cloaked chest was anything to go by.

' _Bad Naruto, focus... Naruto is a good boy.'_

This was a chance for him to move up to Chuunin He had to keep his eyes on the prize.

Mind you it was easy to get distracted as he had been waiting for what seemed like an age… Shortly thereafter he found he'd been forced to wait some more with seconds turning to minutes and some matches had even finished and moved onto the second stage. All the waiting was just making his cloak even wetter because of the lousy weather Naruto was forced to wait some more. Great...

"This is taking forever..." Naruto moaned just getting more wet and sad and cold and even more wet because of the rain.

When Jiraiya heard Naruto the sheet in his hand which listed every Genin participating in the tournament and their bracket so to speak was crushed. He'd only been trying to show who Naruto's opponent could've been for what seemed like an hour but the kid wouldn't listen.

The only reason Naruto hadn't had a match was because one of the two Iwa Nin's he'd somehow managed to take out earlier (you know during the "LOOK WET BREASTS." blasphemy) one was supposed to be his first opponent.

Still judging by the look being sent the blonde's way off a girl from Cloud, Jiraiya had to guess that the girl was going to be a another person pissed off with a blonde from Konoha.

"Looks like you're up Naruto…"

Blinking Naruto turned towards where Jiraiya had pointed and found that he was looking towards the Cloud Nin he'd admired from earlier and she glaring at him…

"Whoa she looks angry." He deadpanned, not noticing the Toad Sage run his hand down his face.

It wasn't as if he'd been trying to get Naruto's attention for about an age already.

"OI BLONDIE, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR WHAT?" The Cloud Nin roared her hand moving to the hilt of the sword that was strapped to her right side.

Briefly Naruto looked around for another blonde before grinning sheepishly. There weren't any others.

"Cool beans." He shrugged placing his fan to the side.

Arms folded off to the left of the Konoha twosome stood a man with tanned skin, a crap load of swords strapped to his waist and even with the weather he still wore a pair of sunglasses

"Oi Karui, float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, show this kid why you're the student of Cloud's Killer Bee!" He shouted to his student.

Jiraiya stared at the man before edging away slightly.

' _People think my introduction's bad...'_ He thought with a sweat drop.

"Whoa you're his student?" Naruto questioned trying not to laugh.

The now named Karui could only blush in embarrassment.

"I am, so what of it?" She growled expecting to be laughed at because of her rapping sensei.

"Well um... Can he teach me that?" Naruto asked kind of tentatively.

Karui gaped like a fish as she stared at her opponent.

"Y-you're kidding right?" She spluttered but Naruto just looked at her funny.

Why would he joke about something like that? Maybe it was because he didn't say please that she was shocked. Yeah that was probably it. He shouldn't have forgotten his manners.

Whoosh!

Suddenly Naruto's blue gaze tore to the right, where he'd seen a kunai launched towards his unsuspecting opponent. He phased, in front of the Cloud nin and dived atop of the kunoichi saving her from the metal missile.

Karui had watched as she was tackled a kunai fly past before lying frozen wondering how her opponent had just magically appeared atop her with his arms wrapped around her mid rift in the blink of an eye.

Despite being briefly grounded, Naruto's head turned right, towards the person who was glaring towards him, the same person who'd just tried to blind side HIS opponent. It was an Ame nin with one of those annoying snorkel things on his face... Those masks for some reason really annoyed Naruto.

"Can't believe I missed." The Ame nin growled readying more kunai.

It was a free shot. He hadn't expected for the Konoha brat to be so fast in the rain. Still there was no way his next attempt would miss.

' _More kunai…'_ Naruto groaned.

He could always disappear and leave behind a defenceless woman to get stabbed. Yeah that really wasn't an option because then he'd have his conscience eat him up for the rest of eternity for not living up to his good boy moniker.

His arms once again wrapped tightly round the Cloud nin's waist as he rolled himself slightly over to the right, so that his back took the blows... He barely grimaced as he felt six daggers impale his cloak from behind. Naruto silently thanked Ryou's back in Konoha for the amazing armour he wore.

Karui though could only lay stunned as some stranger from Konoha had literally just saved her ass twice.

"Are you, alright?" Naruto questioned groaning in slight pain.

Karui blushed at the uncompromising permission before nodding dumbly.

Here she was lying side by side, staring face to face (well face to mask), with her gold ones staring into a pair of electric (why had her head said electric?) blue eyes beside a foreign nin who'd just saved her twice. The words of her knight in ever dampening armour broke her train of thoughts though.

"That's good 'cause your 'swords' kind of poking me..." The blonde moaned in discomfort. The discomfort wasn't because of all the rain water that had just gone down his back nor was it because of the kunai which had already fallen off. What was causing him discomfort was feeling something hard and firm pressed against his 'lower' half.

Karui being the hot head that she was thought Naruto had meant something else.

"What did you just say?" She growled through gritted teeth.

Sure she didn't have the biggest chest (like say her team mate Samui) but by no means was she a man.

Naruto though could only gesture with his eyes towards what was actually hurting him.

Looking down, Karui realised that her precious katana (even if it was sheathed) was indeed pressed against... His... Karui shot up off the blonde as her own tanned skin flushed at her accidental error.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

Naruto just waved her off as there was an immediate pain relief. Downstairs was the one place he didn't have armour.

Still the Ame Nin remained and from the look in his beady eyes and Naruto guessed as he got up that the man wasn't done yet. Especially seeing as how he was rushing towards him kicking up a trail of water... Within an instant the Ame Nin stood behind Naruto.

"Shame, you looked like you had some potential." He breathed, his warm breath briefly showing in the air.

Karui wasn't about to be caught off guard this time though. This time she'd already drawn her blade and placed the tip of it against the Ame Nin's abdomen.

"Drop it asshole..."

No way in hell was she about to let someone get one over her and her pride a third time.

A hollow chuckle though came from behind the mask of the Ame Genin.

"Genjutsu..."

'The Ame Nin felt shock overwhelm his body as he found himself staring into a pair of spinning red and black eyes.

"How?" He murmured disbelief. No one could move faster in rain than Ame ninja.

Naruto just pointed to his eyes which seemed to swirl even faster before they bore down on the now cowering Hanzō follower. The illusion that had been cast had faded immediately leaving him standing in front of the Rain Nin with Karui left holding her blade against thin air.

Three seconds later.

Thump.

Another Chuunin hopeful courtesy of Naruto had fallen flat on his face leaving Jiraiya to stare wondering what the hell his dead student's son had just pulled off. Naruto on the other hand did know what he'd done and one word pretty much summed it up. Tsukiyomi...

A more detailed explanation would be the Nin who now lay choking on his own spit and the rain of Ame had felt the feeling of being stabbed for three days straight through his voice box by none other than Madara Uchiha. Nice.

In the real world, off to the side several watching shinobi all stood impressed by all of what they'd just witnessed.

"Oh ho, kid got skills, to pay the bills!"

Kirabi figured he owed the kid big for saving his student.

Jiraiya unlike his Cloud counterpart was a bit a more subdued in his praise so he just stared on proudly. Not only had Naruto managed to save a foreign Nin (a female at that which meant bonus points), he'd shown that he had a level head, was apt in Genjutsu and if Naruto's exploits against the Uchiha brat were anything to go by when he was last in Konoha, the kid was skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

...and not to be cocky but Jiraiya obviously hadn't even started teaching Naruto yet.

There was one more man though who'd managed to see clearly even with the rain pouring off his straw shade hat what had happened.

' _Genjutsu with his eyes and he's not even an Uchiha...'_

It seemed that little Naruto-kun had come a long way since his time in Konoha. He'd have to report the news to Leader-sama. Speaking of Leader-sama, Itachi (as did several others) felt a huge presence pass over him.

"So Deidara has been ordered to move..."

Soon it would be time to see what Leader-sama and the Rin'negan were truly capable of...

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Hanzō stared up off into the distance as he noticed a massive white bird flying ever closer towards him. The rain and wind as well had suddenly picked up in its in intensity. The Ame leader knew what that meant.

"So this is how Nagato wishes to begin..."

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Up in the skies atop his massive gull a lone man grinned. This was why he joined Akatsuki. The scenery beneath him was a perfect canvas for his work. Pulling out two pieces of clay, the blonde haired Nin began to mould the clay to his liking. His fingers worked expertly as he created two beautifully sculpted birds before he channelled some chakra into the two and tossed them aside casually.

He grinned as he saw the two items disappear below before he watched them literally explode into life.

"Yeah art is a bang." He grinned at the deafening roar they made.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Underground of Amegakure_**

"We've been here for fucking hours..."

Kakuzu, formerly of waterfall just stared at the silver haired man to his left in annoyance. One minute the man would whine like a child the next he'd preach about someone called Jashin.

"Would you shut up or I'll kill you..." He growled.

All this talk about Jashin was wearing his patience. If the man actually held any significance then he'd be in a bingo book. If the man was worth his time, he'd have a reputation like the two other men beside them.

Standing barely yards away from him were two of the most sought after bounties in the whole of the Shinobi nations. The two other Nin with the duo were Kisame the Monster of Kiri himself and Sasori of the Red Sands. Two people who held massive pay days. Two people he couldn't touch because of their role in the group he now belonged to.

Kisame just stared at the 'zombie brothers' as he called them like they were little kids.

"You two talk more than Leader-sama you know that?"

Hidan simply cursed his reply.

"Fuck you heathen."

Kakuzu had meanwhile turned his glare onto Kisame.

"Do you want to take his place?"

Kisame shot the bounty hunter a shark like smirk as he hefted Samaheda onto his left shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try."

Both missing Nin soon began a stare off. Kisame wasn't about to turn his back on a bounty hunter as skilled (and as old) as Kakuzu. Kakuzu had exactly the same sentiments in regards to the former Kiri Nin.

Sasori just glanced at the argumentative duo to his left, chuckling slightly before returning to playing around with his wooden mannequin. Sure the tiny puppet was merely a toy from his childhood, but the attraction to puppetry even despite his own age still hadn't dulled. Besides the two wouldn't fight here of all places as they'd all just felt the signal from Deidara's exploits.

It had been a mini earthquake from what must have been a giant explosion.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Exam arena_**

The entire exam floor was shook up by a rain of explosions and Karui had been no exception to the cause. Well she would have had she not been caught by Naruto.

"You know I'm not some damsel who keeps needing rescuing?"

Despite her tough girl attitude, Karui couldn't help but blush.

Naruto just grinned behind his mask.

"I'll take that as a, you're welcome."

Elsewhere Jiraiya had just seen Hanzō and his guards begin to move.

' _Looks like the rebels are moving...'_

They weren't the only ones.

All around them a stampede had begun with Nin flocking out of the arena and the Ame Nin swarming towards, their leader.

"Oi gaki hate to interrupt my own research but we need to leave now!"

Naruto quickly separated himself from Karui before scratching the back of his head nervously. Right, he'd nearly forgotten something.

"Sorry we didn't get to finish our fight, maybe some other time ne?" He apologised.

Karui could only smile as she sheathed her blade.

"Err yeah sure that'll be good..."

Another boom from above shook the duo from their goodbye.

"Naruto lets go damn it!"

Jiraiya had already begun to hightail it out of there.

' _Someone's watching us. But I can't tell from which direction.'_ Jiraiya glanced round only to see the arena already almost cleared of its visitors and now filled with the majority of Hanzō's Shinobi forces all of them forming a wall in front of their leader.

Giving one last nod towards his opponent, Naruto immediately dashed off.

But not before he'd picked up his fan.

No way was he leaving that behind.

It was from barely a dozen yards from Itachi Uchiha had watched Naruto leave before he began to move towards a bunch of Ame Nin.

"Tayuya..."

The red head froze slightly worried as the Uchiha glanced towards her. She knew how shinobi dealt with people who'd outlived their purpose.

"Follow me and you can live..."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Tayuya obediently followed. As long as she got out of this shit hole her life had just gotten lot more free time with Orochimaru no longer running it.

Itachi on the other hand sighed to himself.

Whilst the girl's brash attitude had been an irritant to his mood since he'd found her in Sound, she had served her purpose and allowed him to not only learn much about Sound but also been a willing partner in him infiltrating the exam and get closer to Hanzō.

...and he wouldn't let an innocent die. But he had to be quick.

Leader-sama had said he could watch 'Ame's rebirth' as the man called it as long as he took care of entering and surviving the exam himself. Mission accomplished on that front. Now was all about being close enough to bare, witness to Leader-sama's Rin'negan.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere Naruto had easily caught up to Jiraiya. The man wasn't exactly making an effort to leave him behind.

Jiraiya took another glance round and despite feeling someone watching, he still couldn't pinpoint from exactly where. Honestly he'd expected way more opposition on their escape. But there'd been nothing. There'd been no rebels. No one from Iwa had made a move on him or Naruto. Something was really off.

"We're far enough Naruto."

The blonde immediately ground to a halt.

Not liking the idea of staying in Ame any longer Jiraiya dropped the transformation he'd donned before, running through a couple seals and slamming his palm down.

Naruto watched a seal appear on the ground beneath him before feeling his feet being lifted off of the ground in a pile of smoke.

' _Whoa!'_ The blonde thought wobbling as he found himself high in the air.

Naruto could only stare in slight disbelief at massive blue robed, red summon beneath him. It was none other than the boss of the toads himself, Gamabunta.

" **WHAT THE HELL JIRAIYAAAAAAA!** " His voice boomed from under the two Leaf Nin's feet. **"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE TRANSPORT FOR YOU, YOU LECHER AND SOME... WAIT WHO'S THIS!"**

Even with the cold and ever worsening rainy weather, Jiraiya felt sweat run down his neck. He'd forgotten that Gamabunta hated cold weather.

Naruto wasn't fazed at all. He just jumped down before standing in front of the massive toad. So what if the summon was a tall as a tree and nearly as wide as a chopped down one. So what if he had a massive knife strapped to his side and so what if he had a cool scar running down is left eye. All the toad had asked was to know was who he was.

"I'm Naruto!" The blonde saluted not even scared in the slightest.

Gamabunta leant his head down, eying the little blonde 'insect' before taking a long drag of his pipe.

' _So this is Minato's kid huh?'_

A brief smile crossed the old Toads face.

" **He's got guts and manners, I like him more than you already Jiraiya."**

Jiraiya just grumbled something along the lines of lucky students not having a misleading reputation that damaged their image, before he made himself comfortable as Gamabunta leant his head down a bit.

" **Get on Naruto.** "

It wasn't long before Gamabunta bounced off, with his two travellers into the distance leaving Ame behind. Despite this Jiraiya couldn't shake the feeling that their escape had been watched all the way, even when they'd made it outside of Ame's border. It was because he was right, they had been seen.

Hidden by the greenery and rain, a pair of grey eyes had watched it all up to the point where the summoned toad had leapt off into the distance before he headed off in the opposite direction and straight to Hanzō.

"We'll meet again soon Jiraiya-sensei."

For now though the man had other issues to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Outside the North Gate of Amegakure_**

Karui growled to herself as she followed her sensei, realising the one thing she'd forgotten to ask her saviour.

"Damn it, I didn't even see his face or get his name!"

"The kid's name was Naruto..."

Kirabi rolled the name round his tongue trying to think of rhyme.

' _Well at least I've got something to keep my head in the game, just got to think of a rhyme to his name...'_

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Hanzō briefly stared at the man before him not intimidated in the slightest. All of his Shinobi followers were here, just behind him waiting for the rebels to make their move.

"So this is what it comes down to Yahiko?"

'Yahiko' barely blinked at the insult as he stared down the man who had cost him of so much.

"You know Yahiko is dead."

Behind his face mask Hanzō let out a dry laugh. Of course he knew the man before him wasn't Yahiko. Whilst the body was the same as the man he'd killed years ago, the eyes, those dull grey eyes didn't belong to Yahiko. They belonged to his dearly departed best friend.

"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me Nagato?"

Nagato looked slightly amused.

"So you figured it out."

Hanzō just stared at the man that was walking towards him. "You never forget the eyes of those who cross you."

Nagato just kept walking forward as his eyes just stared towards the army in front of him. The black cloak he'd worn which had red clouds on it, continued to get drenched as did his spiky auburn hair

"I go by another name now..."

'Nagato' stopped barely a dozen yards away from the army in front of him.

"My name is Pein..."

Hanzō managed an amused smirk as he stared back at the lone man in front of him.

"Is this it? Only you? Alone? Against all of us?"

There were murmurs of disbelief from within Hanzō's following.

Hanzō whilst he wouldn't underestimate any of the men before him still couldn't believe this.

"One man against an army, perhaps the death of Yahiko affected you more than you confess Nagato."

Pein as he preferred to be known just stared on.

"We'll see?" He assured as he raised his right hand up and pointed it towards the sky that was above Hanzō's army.

 **XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Good or bad?

The idea for the exam with simultaneous matches was supposed to be like Karate Kid style where fights happen simultaneously. The Ninja twist being that you can interrupt other people's matches as long as the match that was interrupted has you're immediate/potential next round opponent.

Does that make sense?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part 7 of Naruto: Mangekyou_**

 _I made it so Pein faces up to Hanzō and his army alone in the last chapter. It's too hard to describe the Six Paths of Pein and their abilities so I'll probably do that later on in the story._

 _Lots of good response over Hanzō's inclusion... I think too many characters get underused in fanfiction which is a shame._

 _Again Naruto/Kurenai is the pairing. Just to clear that up..._

 _Naruto has a lot of chakra. Not saying how much but he doesn't have the Shadow Clone technique. He hasn't picked it up._

 _Will Naruto have Izanagi? The same can be asked for Susano'o. I'm really not sure._

 _Naruto has the Eternal Mangekyou because he has inherited 'Madara's' eyes). So he won't go blind. As for Tsukiyomi whenever he wants as it's in his arsenal._

 _a. Naruto's age is just passed 16. I always set it as such in my stories in case of lemons and such (this merely means if you want to go by Canon, the events just happen about 2 years later). Kurenai is 30, The Sandaime 70+ etc..._

 _b. The Kyuubi attack truth will get revealed eventually._

 _c. The older lot of Konoha believe the 'Kyuubi' was sealed in Naruto although Madara and Naruto know differently. There may be others who do, (possibly) like the Third Hokage, the Fourth Hokage..._

 _d. No one knows that Naruto knows about his tenant._

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 7**

Itachi stared at the destruction in front of him impassively. Swift and emphatic best described it.

Despite Hanzō's legendary status, he and his army had been crushed quite literally like they were insects leaving nothing more than bloody smears on the ground to be washed away by Ame's rain. Leader-Sama had somehow been able to crush Hanzō's and his entire army under some massive invisible force. Was that the power of the Rin'negan, Pein's doujutsu Itachi wondered? The power to make use of gravity itself or did the Rin'negan have something more?

"Are you impressed Itachi-kun?" Pein stated callously, eyes fixed firmly at the giant crater that was now in front of him.

In it lay the crushed forms of many of Hanzō's followers and Hanzō himself. Despite all the suffering the man had caused to Ame, his death had been swift, almost merciful. Almost, dare he say it like an act of God?

Pein for a moment closed his eyes and just let the rain wash over him as he took it all in. In barely the blink of an eye he'd crushed most of Hanzō's army. In the blink of an eye he'd just gotten revenge for his best friend. True there were still people out there. Men, women and children all of whom had lived 'ignorantly' under Hanzō's reign and they would be deal with as swiftly as their leader but what mattered was the freedom he alone had just gifted Ame. The weight that had just seemed to have dropped off of his shoulders by the act of vengeance was some feeling.

At least now with proof that he could dispatch Hanzō, the Akatsuki's members could do what he had recruited them to do. They could begin the end of the Shinobi era.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 **Tanzaku Gai**

Jiraiya finally let out a huge sigh of relief. Thanks to 'Bunta, he and Naruto were officially miles away from Ame now. They were in Tanzaku Gai; the home of artificial sunshine, sake and most likely in some casino losing lots of money was most definitely his big breasted team mate Tsunade.

Yeah, Tanzaku was certainly Jiraiya's kind of place.

"Oi Naruto, it's time to celebrate." He cheered but Naruto just looked at him funny. Not that it was obvious because of the mask Naruto wore... But yeah, the point still stands.

"Huh, celebrate what?"

Now Naruto wasn't deaf, he was merely curious about what they had to celebrate about.

Jiraiya's grin simply went from big to massive. To him it was obvious. There was no way Naruto was a Genin in skill.

"Celebrate, you becoming a Chuunin obviously, what else?" He laughed boisterously.

Naruto just paused as Jiraiya walked off grinning like an idiot to himself.

"Wait what?" The blonde called but it was too late, the man had already disappeared into the crowd.

Left alone Naruto could only wonder if he'd really heard what he'd thought he had.

"He said…"

The blonde pushed out his chest as he tried to imitate the renowned Nin's words.

"Celebrate, you becoming a Chuunin obviously, what else?!"

After having several people stare at him, all of which gave him awkward looks that screamed 'Who's this young masked weirdo' Naruto finally caught on.

"He said I'm a Chuunin." He repeated slowly.

Naruto finally realised what Jiraiya had meant and a huge grin came across his face.

"HE SAID I'M A CHUUNIN! WOOOOOOO!"

After doing a little fist pump, Naruto was off. First he'd thank the man then he'd make Tanzaku his own.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha: Hiruzen Sarutobi's home.**

In his study sat the Third Hokage and as ever when he was alone, he sat gathering his thoughts. Honestly he felt old. He felt far older than his seventy three years. Hiruzen knew that he would leave the world sooner rather later. Honestly Hiruzen knew he was more likely to pass on just because of his age. Just like his rival, Danzo had barely a year ago

Danzo too had lived through all of the wars as Hiruzen had. Hell the man had made as many sacrifices if not more than he the Hokage had for Konoha which was as big a testament as Hiruzen could pay him. Clearly though the Death God cared little for references as Danzo had died, in a hospital room with only the Hokage for company simply due to his body failing him.

It was an unfitting end for someone who'd fought and given up so much to keep Konoha safe over the years. It was also a grim reminder to the Third Hokage that time waited for no man.

Practically lost in his thoughts, the elderly Hokage nearly didn't sense a fist-sized, red toad enter his room and it could only have been from Jiraiya. The toad burped to get Hiruzen's attention before, hopping its way to his desk and eventually into his right hand. There was a message scribbled on the little toads back and Hiruzen felt a lot of relief once he read the brief note.

' _Report soon. He's Chuunin. Kato-San.'_

The message was short and reassuring. Hiruzen's old face broke into a serene smile as he read the brief note. Whilst his time serving Konoha was nearing its end, at least it would be in capable hands when he passed on.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha: Chakra, Bar and Lounge**

Elsewhere in Konoha was a person who wasn't at peace with herself or her thoughts and that person was Kurenai Yuhi.

Unlike the Third Hokage she knew nothing about Naruto's current condition. All she knew was that he was supposed to be back in a week. On top of worrying about her student's safety there had been another concern that had dominated her mind during the day. The thing Kurenai couldn't get out of her mind was who had Naruto been taught by beside her? She hadn't voiced her concerns to the Hokage when they'd watched Naruto fight the other day against Sasuke but the question was still there just nagging away.

Annoyed at her friends unusual silence but aware of what the problem was Anko growled to herself and downed the rest of her glass's content in one gulp.

"That's it." She shouted slamming her glass down on the table and getting up.

The bars other occupants all turned their eyes (or eye in Kakashi case as he hid the other one under his headband) towards her.

Frankly Anko had gotten sick and tired of her friend moping around and feeling sorry for herself. For the love of the Hokage if it was such a big deal then why didn't she just ask Naruto then when he got back?

"We are out of here." Anko growled, dragging an utterly shocked Kurenai out of the little bar.

That left a table inside of the bar of amused friends. Kakashi in particular had been staring to his right at Asuma, the Hokage's son and he had been watching the one sided conversation the man had had throughout the night with Kurenai. After watching it all he could only conclude one thing.

'Man not getting any.'

Chuckling to himself, Kakashi got back to reading his copy of Icha Icha: Warriors.

Outside and a little way from the bar, Anko let out a huge sigh of annoyance. Usually Kurenai would at least talk to Asuma seeing as how they were secretly or not so secretly considering Anko, herself as well as a few others suspected they were dating. It might not have been obvious from the fact that Kurenai had barely talked to the man tonight and settled for just playing with her drink but yeah the point still stands.

"Now are you going to tell me the problem or is Ms Mitarashi going have to play the guessing game?"

Anko didn't stop pulling her friend with her. She already knew of the Yakumo back story and she didn't give a damn.

"I swear if you're thinking about, who Naru-chan's other teacher could be I swear I'm going hit you?" She muttered only to see her friend turn away.

Anko paused in disbelief as her friend didn't answer her.

"What the hell's wrong with you? One minute you're worrying about him and the next you're more worried about..." She snapped as alcohol and a little paranoia seemed to find her. Then she came to a conclusion which didn't sit well with her at all.

"Oh I get it now. You aren't worried about him. The only thing you're worried about is yourself!"

Kurenai looked utterly stunned by her friend's outburst.

"W-what Anko, of course I'm worried about Naruto. He's my student."

Anko snorted.

"Yeah right... So why are you so bothered about someone else teaching him then?"

There was a tense silence as the full weight of those words weighed on Kurenai's mind.

"It's not that I'm just..." She sighed half heartedly. Of course she was concerned but...

"So! What is it then?" Anko huffed more frustrated than anything else. Her friend was never like this.

"I'm just worried alright Anko!" Kurenai suddenly shot back. "I'm worried. I'm worried that I'm not good enough!"

There she'd said it. Now maybe Anko would leave her alone.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) this was THE Anko Mitarashi that Kurenai was talking to. A former student of Orochimaru and she was one of the most stubborn people on the planet never mind just Konoha.

She grabbed Kurenai by her shoulders and made damn sure that her friend looked her in the eye.

"Don't you ever, ever think like that." She growled angrily.

Having heard her friends words, Anko's glare had grown because she knew that feeling of doubt. She knew that feeling of not being good enough. It was exactly how she'd felt when her bastard of a sensei had abandoned her in the middle of nowhere over a decade ago.

'I swear if Naruto doesn't come back in one piece, I'll skin Jiraiya and the Hokage alive...' Anko silently promised.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Tanzaku**

Speaking of Naruto and Jiraiya (aka the pervert) it was back in Tanzaku, for about half an hour that the former had actually tried to hunt down the latter. Naruto could've sworn he'd seen the man just or at least the back of his long grey haired head.

Suddenly Naruto found himself looking towards a long blue haired woman who had flawless lilywhite skin and a massive bust that was barely hidden by the black dress she'd worn. She seemed to be beckoning him towards her. Naruto had to blink twice. Was she pointing at him? He turned to his left and then to his right to look around but everyone else seemed to be minding their own business. He then turned back to face the women and found her mouthing something towards him as well as beckoning him towards her. Gingerly Naruto made his way over, slightly suspicious.

"Are you Naruto-Kun?" She said, gnawing slightly at a corner of her lower lip.

Okay. A random (attractive) woman knew Naruto's name. The masked blonde nodded, albeit minutely.

Seeing the hesitation, the young women moved forward, before looping her arms around Naruto's right one and introducing herself.

"Well my name's Momiji, Naruto-Kun and Jiraiya-Sama said I'm to be your escort for the night..."

Naruto did a double take.

"Wait, why would I need an escort?"

As if sensing his thoughts, Momiji immediately looked to calm his suspicion.

"Well Jiraiya-Sama said this was your first time Tanzaku and he asked me to be your personal escort. It is your first time right Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto did sort of see the double meaning behind that.

"Err yeah..."

A dazzling smile lit up the women's face. Looks like Jiraiya wasn't just being stingy for once in asking for a 'virgin' discount. She immediately went about pulling the blonde towards a little casino only to feel Naruto not budge an inch. In fact he'd 'fallen' out of her grasp.

"Whoa, hold up. How do I know you're really with Jiraiya-Sama huh?"

After blinking at the simple request Momiji realised that all Naruto had wanted was proof that she knew the Legendary Nin. -Hastily she led Naruto into a bar, and lo and behold there was Jiraiya (well the back of him) drinking with some brunette whose name Naruto had been able to catch. The girls name was Susuki.

"Jiraiya-Sama?" Momiji called interrupting the duo and the toad sage immediately turned to her.

"Momiji..." Wait, Jiraiya froze as he saw Naruto leaning his head from behind her. "Naruto? What the hell! Momiji didn't I say?"

Momiji took that as a 'get him out of here I've got work to do damn it' whilst Naruto took that as an 'okay Jiraiya-Sama did organise this' so he accepted being dragged back out of the place. It wouldn't be the last time that Naruto followed Momiji's lead that night.

When Naruto had woken up the very next morning, it was quite early by Tanzaku standards and quite late by his own usual one. He awoke to find an asleep and very much nude Momiji, with her delicious double-d breasts pressed against his right arm. Despite being careful to wake the women, it was only the tiniest of movements that caused Momiji's hazel eyes to open and through half lidded ones she stared at the blonde that was beside her.

"What's the matter?" She yawned as she got up.

Naruto couldn't hold back the shiver he'd felt as her breasts move up along his arm. Still he had training to do.

"I need to leave Mo-san."

After running a hand through her hair, Momiji leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against Naruto's cheek.

"Already?" She sighed leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder. Honestly, the blonde had been such a considerate lover that she was actually disappointed.

Naruto could only blush in a manner that befitted a certain Hinata Hyūga.

Still he was let free eventually and as soon as he had been Naruto quickly set about getting changed. First he put on his blue t-shirt, then his blue pants, followed by his red chest guard.

Momiji meanwhile traced a finger in circles on the bed where Naruto had been as she watched the young man get changed. Damn he had a nice bum.

"Mo-san?" Naruto paused right before he chucked on his cloak.

"Hmmm?" Momiji murmured, as she sat up properly.

"Do you know anywhere near here that I can train?"

The young women pondered that for a second.

"Just head west, there's a little area with a waterfall and stream. It'll be perfect for you."

Once he'd slipped on his black sandals, his mask and lastly his fan, Naruto was finally ready to leave.

"If you're ever in Tanzaku..." Momiji smiled leaving the offer unsaid.

Nothing really needed to be said to be fair, so Naruto just grinned offer. After a quick kiss to the 'bluenettes' forehead, the blonde disappeared leaving behind a more than satisfied lady.

' _Damn he really had a nice bottom.'_ She giggled.

As soon as Naruto had left, there was a tap on the room's solitary window and despite being naked under her duvet Momiji immediately went about opening it. As soon as she'd opened it and returned to the bed, in came Jiraiya.

"You dirty pervert." Momiji grumbled, knowing that she and Naruto had been watched.

Jiraiya just laughed the insult off.

"So how was he?" He hinted leaning forward and his informant simply blushed as she turned away.

"Was it that bad huh?" Jiraiya chuckled because it sure as hell hadn't sounded like it.

"Idiot..." Momiji muttered recalling that Naruto had been anything but that. He'd listened to every instruction she'd given him and more than eagerly put them into practice. "He really was a willing learner..."

Jiraiya's grin grew to face splitting proportions.

"Oh I saw that."

His answer was a pillow to the face. Still all the teasing was not what Jiraiya was there for.

"Did you see the seal then?" Jiraiya asked, serious all of a sudden. The seal was amongst another thing why he'd dragged Naruto all the way to Tanzaku instead of heading straight back to Konoha.

Moving to the bedside table, Momiji whilst still clutching the bed sheet to her nude form pulled out a picture from the lone drawer that it had.

"Well it looks like the picture you left me, but it looked like it was fading..."

Jiraiya paused. This was deadly serious.

"Are you sure?"

Having stared at the picture once more Momiji couldn't have been anymore certain. She'd seen the markings on Naruto's abdomen last night when he was asleep after she'd channeled some chakra to it.

"One hundred percent..."

After staring at his informant once more, Jiraiya let out a huff of relief. The seal that Naruto had was doing what it had to just as Minato had intended it to. It was absorbing the 'Kyuubi'. That could only be good news for Konoha and Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, the masked blonde had committed a cardinal sin. No not sex without consent or contraception. No he hadn't done either of those last night. Let that be a lesson. This morning was when he made his mistake. He'd skipped breakfast and headed straight to training.

That would most likely come back to haunt him. Still at least his attention was distracted.

"Man, Mo-san wasn't kidding about this place." Naruto said to himself eying up his gorgeous surroundings.

Seriously, this place was perfect. There was a beautiful sun in place, greenery all around giving cover and a nice little stream to boot. The only sound here was from the odd animal that would make its own voice or presence known.

He ghosted towards one of the bushes that sat nearby before plucking a leaf off of it and holding it in his right hand. It was a single leaf that had started it all. His training that it is. Back when he started over a decade ago.

Man that was a surreal thought.

It had been over a decade of training. At least ten years of chakra taming, jutsu stealing and physical conditioning. It was a surreal thought given Naruto was only a shade over sixteen years old. He, a child by most people's standards had been training for over half of his life.

Thinking back to it Naruto couldn't even remember when or how he met his Sensei. As lame, as it sounds it had just sort of happened. Like magic... Still from the moment Naruto had met the man, Madara-Sensei had near instantly asked that he work on his chakra control.

Naruto hadn't really wanted to at first. Seriously what's a six year old going to do with chakra control? But, the moment he was told he could make water dragons, big balls of fire, an army (maybe a zombie army) of mud clones and other cool stuff, the little blonde was sold.

From then on he'd had to do leaf balancing, tree climbing, water walking and a whole bunch of other kooky stuff that his Sensei had asked of him. Most of it usually stemmed from needing to concentrate which Naruto being the excitable little one that he once was, was quite tough to do. Still he got past his own issues. If nothing else apart from being a good boy, Naruto was a persistent one. The main thing that had been asked of him was to learn chakra control. More control meant he could use jutsu. More jutsu needed more chakra control. More chakra meant bigger explosions, meaner dragons, more zombie minions (well earth clones) and other cool stuff.

Sure Naruto had also been told to eat his veggies, drink his milk and do his push ups. Instantly the thought of a younger masked version of himself huffing and puffing whilst doing all of those things came to mind.

But the focus was mainly on chakra control and it was all for one reason which Naruto eventually learned to accept; it was to deal with the Uchiha. That was the one thing Madara had wanted in exchange for giving him all of the lessons and ultimately his Sharingan.

Naruto was pulled from his 'choo-choo' train down memory lane as he felt a presence come up behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, the blonde realised it was Jiraiya and he had a shit eating grin on his face as he walked over to him. Sure he was tired, having kept tabs on Naruto all night but he had a chance for revenge.

The closer he got the more Jiraiya giggled to himself like an academy fan girl as he took in a faint scent that was in the air. It was coming from his future student.

"Now who smells like perfume and sake?" He chuckled.

Naruto reacted by getting right up close, face to mask as he glared at Jiraiya.

"So says the man who was watching."

"WHAT? I would never." Jiraiya huffed indignantly at such an insinuation.

Naruto palmed his masked forehead. People really needed to learn how to lie properly.

"You think I couldn't sense you spying on me and Mo-Chan from outside?" He shouted, annoyed more than anything else.

Jiraiya nearly fell over as he heard that. No way had he been found out. His Tōton Jutsu _(transparency technique)_ was near flawless.

"I thought you were cool Jiraiya-Sama!" Naruto cried changing from his serious persona to his childish one.

Jiraiya gasped as he realised that he was losing the blonde's faith in him.

"I'm still cool!"

Naruto didn't look convinced at all. Instead he kept muttering 'But you peaked on a sixteen year old, Jiraiya-Sama.'

Jiraiya stepped back like he'd been socked in the gut. When Naruto put it like that well...

Naruto after the more than comedic moment backed off, but he still kept his eyes focused on the old man.

"As long as you don't tell Nai-San..." He murmured expecting Jiraiya to fess up to his perverse ways.

Instead Jiraiya perked up for another reason and somehow he seemed to slide across the grass towards the blonde and wrap an arm around his future protégé's shoulder in delight. Naruto just went up another notch in his book.

"Oh ho, you have a crush on your smoking hot sensei huh?"

Ooh that just gave Jiraiya yet more material for his next work. The idea for which he'd come up with when he'd seen Naruto and Kurenai before they'd left for Ame.

But Naruto was not impressed by the interruption. Seriously did some old people not have manners or something? Nor was he impressed by the insinuation.

"...and I won't tell Saru-Jiji about you staring at a naked sixteen year old named Naruto-San." The blond grinned giving himself an imaginary pat on the back.

Needless to say the hand that had been on Naruto's shoulder quickly came off. In fact the self confessed super pervert crossed his hand over his heart and swore to never tell a soul of what he'd seen or done. As long as no one found out then there'd be no problem. Right?

"You have my word as one of the Sannin, Naruto that I won't tell a soul."

After an eerily (well not really) tense moment Naruto had laughed before he patted the old man on the head.

"I knew Jiraiya-sama was a good boy."

Watching Naruto walk away Jiraiya grinned, as he pulled out a notepad and scribbled furiously. No one got the best of the Great Jiraiya without a little pay back.

' _Jokes on you gaki... I won't tell anyone. I'll just write about it in my next work and let them read it...'_ He inwardly laughed at the deviousness of his idea.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

In another part of the forestry of the Land of Fire was another duo. They were showing a hell of a lot more haste on their part to get to Konoha.

"Oi Itachi, slow down." Kisame grumbled annoyed at his partner's eagerness. Why was Itachi so insistent on proving his worth? They (the Akatsuki that is) all knew how capable he was. Youngest ever ANBU Captain in Konoha's esteemed history was a hell of an achievement.

So what if he hadn't killed his clan. It wasn't a big deal. Hell Kisame would bet money that the young Uchiha would school most of their red cloud cloaked freak show group including him.

"I could go alone if you want Kisame." Itachi replied in his trademark monotone voice as he continued his blistering pace.

Kisame visibly perked up at that as he continued to keep up with his partner.

"Be my guest. Means I can go and cash in on Orochimaru corpse. Are you going to be all right going to your old home all alone?" Kisame chuckled baring his shark like teeth.

Itachi simply nodded.

"Just meet us back at the Valley of the End."

That was the last thing said before the two separated off in different directions. This was his chance to prove himself. For Itachi it was his chance to show Leader-sama that he was worthy of the trust that the man had placed in him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Good or bad, because that's a wrap for now.

Basically I'm going to focus on getting this finished before Otokage. The next chapter is big. You all get to see Naruto fight in full flight against who I wonder? Nudge nudge wink wink.

I also bet you didn't expect Hanzō to be dispatched so easily did you? Well Pein considers himself Godlike so think of it as an act of God. Divine judgement if you will that he kills him with the Shinra Tensei (despite the name not being mentioned).

Let me know your thoughts, especially on how I've shown: Naruto, Kurenai and Jiraiya in particular as well as others. Also help on writing a training scene would be awesome.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **PS1.** When Itachi went to Ame it was pot luck (author decision) that he ended up with Pein/Akatsuki instead of Hanzō.

 **PS2.** I've seen stories where, Danzo's is the villain and this won't be one of them, which is why I mentioned him. I actually think he's a great character.

 **PS3.** Google 'Momiji tanzaku' and you'll find her (and Susuki) via the Naruto wiki. They're not OCs. For the record they aren't informants to Jiraiya in the anime, I just made it so.

 **PS4.** Chakra: Bar and Lounge is a restaurant I've lied about working at in real life.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 **Jutsu** _:_

 _#_ Tōton Jutsu – Transparency Technique. A-rank: Ninjutsu

It a technique that's meant to make the user appear invisible to the eye and it was invented by 'the Great' Jiraiya to allow him to spy on girls bathing without the risk of being caught.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Part 8 of Naruto: Mangekyou_**

 _Some might not have liked that Naruto lost his V-card but it was consensual and needed. He can smell deceit a mile away and he went along with it._

 _I changed the Momiji scene so that she can channel chakra and consequently see the seal. I could've just said that Naruto's seal is permanently etched on Naruto's stomach but that would've been cheating on my part. Your point made more than a little sense so thanks._

 _I planned to have Jiraiya train Naruto but, it seemed like it would be forced. That was why the Tanzaku trip was meant to be done but I changed my mind last minute._

 _Is Naruto going to stop aging at some point? I'd say no. I don't think that Immortality is linked to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan specifically. I assumed it was more down to a technique. I might be wrong. So for this stories sake Naruto will continue to age._

 _Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement and help and anything else._

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 8**

Jiraiya yawned still tired from his stakeout back in Tanzaku. Honestly the things he did for Konoha.

"Oi Naruto, I've got to report to the old man, so just stay out of trouble for an hour or two."

Naruto saluted.

"Will do Jiraiya-sama, but first..." The blonde's stomach then gave a 'grrrr'. "To food..." He cheered before moving to his favourite little dango store

Just as Naruto was about to walk into his 'regular' he was greeted by the sight of Team Seven. Well three of them. Sakura and Hinata were there with their sensei Kakashi-san but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. He must've been injured still.

' _I didn't hurt him that badly did I?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before shaking his head.

Nah!

Anyway, Team Seven minus Sasuke-chan seemed to be just leaving the little stand. They were happily chatting amongst themselves so Naruto just ghosted behind them. After all, no good boy interrupts a conversation. It was fortunate for the blonde that it was only Kakashi that saw him tip-toeing past his team.

Kurenai had mentioned that Naruto was expected to be out of the village for a week with Jiraiya-sama. Kakashi had assumed Naruto was going to be trained but apparently he was wrong as he was back early.

' _Kurenai will be glad...'_ He mused having glanced briefly away from his reading.

Kakashi was another one who knew about Kurenai's previous student and he was well aware of the doubts that she seemed to have in her own ability to teach..

You don't coin the term 'to look underneath the underneath' and not adhere to it. He knew his friends 'airheadedness' last night stemmed from doubts in her ability to mentor Naruto.

So why not help a friend out?

"Sakura, Hinata... I just remembered that I have an errand to do."

Sakura and Hinata both turned towards their teacher with inquisitive looks on their faces.

"What about Sasuke, sensei?" Sakura questioned pouting slightly. She really wanted to see if her crush had recovered.

Kakashi just patted the young women on her head causing her fists to clench in annoyance. She was fifteen damn it, not five.

"I'm sure he won't mind staying in his bed a bit longer ne?" He chuckled.

As the Jonin began to lead the female duo to 'wherever' they were going, Sakura stopped, suspicious all of a sudden.

"You're not lying about this errand are you Kakashi-sensei?"

The masked Jonin just chuckled.

"Since when have I ever lied to you?"

...

The silence in answer to that was deafening. Even Hinata 'I'm the kindest girl in the village' Hyuga shook her head in disbelief at her sensei's reply.

Kakashi hung his head.

"I'm not lying ok, you'll see…" He grumbled as he began leading his two students to where he assumed Kurenai was.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

 ** _Hokage's office._**

The Third Hokage had been talking amicably with his two most trusted advisors and former team mates; Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

That was until Jiraiya entered through his office's window.

The sudden appearance of his student actually caught Hiruzen off guard. He hadn't expected the man back for at least another week.

"Hey old man." Jiraiya waved but he quickly realised that his sensei wasn't alone. "Hey old men and lady. " He added a brief bow as well towards his sensei's team mates.

Sighing at his student's usual brash behaviour the Hokage quickly dismissed his team mates. If Jiraiya was here that had meant that he had something important to talk about, most likely Naruto.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

 ** _Sweet Tooth Dango Stand_**

Speaking about Naruto, he was going through a particular feeling.

He felt as if he was being watched.

' _Mabye it's just the Hokage...'_ He figured but it didn't seem to feel like it though. After glancing round and finding no one looking in his direction, Naruto shrugged before he returned to his most hated game. The waiting game as his order wasn't ready yet.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

 ** _One of Konoha's many apartment blocks._**

Now Naruto wasn't the only one on a downer.

Anko herself was not in a great mood. This was her day off damn it and Naruto sure as hell wasn't her student. So why the hell was she being dragged from her apartment block to the Hokage's office.

Oh right. It was because Kurenai was pulling her along.

That was until her friend stopped all of a sudden just outside her apartment block.

"About damn time..." Anko muttered only to realise why they'd stopped. It was Kakashi and two of his munchkins. "What the hell, Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

The Copy Nin just waved lazily.

"Just thought I'd tell Kurenai here that her student's back in Konoha safe and sound." He grinned seeing the effect the words had on his friends mood.

It was obvious that a massive amount of relief swept through Kurenai. The smile was a dead give away for one thing.

"Where?" She simply asked. She was anxious just to find out how he was. How had his mission gone for that matter why was he back early?

Kakashi mouth curved into a smile behind his mask. It was nice to see someone else give a damn about Naruto for a change.

"He was just walking into that Dango stand that Anko loves. We just left from there."

After muttering a quick thank you the red eyed Jonin shot off followed immediately by a cursing Anko.

"You're welcome." Kakashi smiled before going back to his reading.

Meanwhile Hinata had hung her head and was in the process of being consoled by her team mate.

' _Nooooooooooo!'_ She inwardly moaned having missed her chance to see her crush/fantasy.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

 ** _Hokage's office_**

"So you didn't train him?" The Hokage deadpanned. That explained why the duo were back early.

Still though, Jiraiya remained serious.

"I just had this weird feeling we were being watched in Rain and when we were in Tanzaku it just didn't feel like the right time or place to teach him the Rasengan."

The Hokage let out a brief breathe at that.

"You don't think he's ready?"

Both student and teacher knew that wasn't it. This was about Naruto not knowing of his tenant.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

 ** _Sweet Dango Stand_**

Kurenai glanced round before feeling her shoulders sag.

Naruto wasn't here.

"Ah hello Anko-san. Table for two?" A waiter queried with a smile.

"Make that a table for one." Anko grumbled as she'd, had enough.

Kurenai looked to her friend only to see that she was having none of it.

"You can keep on chasing your boy toy for all I care. I'm having breakfast seeing as how you didn't even give me a chance to eat at my own home." Anko huffed already looking at a menu.

The waiter looked at Kurenai incredously. He hadn't just heard right had he.

Boy toy?

"She doesn't mean Naruto-san?" He asked tentatively. Sure he'd seen the duo together a few times but he'd figured that they were just student and teacher.

' _Not again...'_ Kurenai groaned, annoyed at her friend as much as anything else. It was like someone above had decided to have some fun at her expense.

"Was he here?" she asked after muttering something that sounded like maiming her friend.

The nameless waiter pondered that for second.

"Yeah, I 'um' did overhear him mention training so..."

Kurenai didn't even let the man finish. She should've guessed.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

 ** _Training Ground 4_**

Having gone home and dropped his fan off as he still had no idea on how to use the thing, Naruto felt a lot more comfortable than he had previously had. For one thing someone no longer seemed to be watching him which was a welcomed change. Unfortunately that peace of mind didn't last long as a lone man walked into training ground and joined him.

"Here I was thinking I'd have to stay in my old home a bit longer, Naruto-kun..." The man mused as he stepped into the training area. He'd been to three others already having heard the blonde mention his intentions in the dango stand...

Naruto stared at the man confused, before his look became one of disbelief as the man dropped the henge he'd wearing to reveal his groups trademark black cloak with it's red clouds motif.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto murmured in slight shock.

Well this was a surprise.

No one in Konoha had seen or heard anything on Sasuke's older brother since he'd left and become a missing Nin three years ago...

"Indeed I am Naruto." The Uchiha stated calmly before moving to withina dozen yards of the young Nin. "Still pleasantries aside Naruto, there's a reason why I am here."

"I'm guessing it's not to play tag is it?" Naruto offerered but as he caught sight of the Uchiha's Sharingan he could only puff his cheeks.

' _Yeah he's definitely Sasuke's older brother.'_

Itachi's closeness meant Naruto couldn't activate his own Sharingan unless he wanted his secret to be found out which he really didn't. Then again he could always kill the man.

As the two locked eyes, Naruto for a second felt his whole world turned upside down quite literally.

Itachi, the trees and anything else in Naruto's sight seemed to defy gravity for just a moment as it turned on its head. The sky was beneath him, Itachi stood upside down...

Genjutsu...

After disrupting his chakra flow and murmuring the word 'kai' the sight in front of the blond returned to normal.

"Well that wasn't nice Itachi-san." He grumbled slightly more in dissappointment than anything else. Itachi hadn't cast the illusion with any hand. He'd done so with his eyes.

A small smile showed on Itachi's face acknowledghing the brief show of skill.

"Impressive Naruto-kun... Most people panic when they fall under the Gyaku Bijon no Jutsu _(Inverted Vision Technique)_."

The blonde gave himself a pat on the back

"What can say? I'm full of surprises."

The corners of Itachi lips curved just a little bit more at that.

"I know. It's why I'm here." Itachi finished before he seemingly seemed to burst into a flock of ravens, disappearing in an instance.

Naruto's eyes had narrowed.

Despite his annoyance, the blonde was more than ready for the fist that came from his right. His right forearm shot up and blocked the strike.

"Not bad." Itachi stated calmly. He wasn't surprised even a bit that his strike had been blocked. Naruto had after all shown unexpected reflexes in Rain.

Despite the block, Naruto's eyes had remained looking downward. Without his own Sharingan activated he knew he was more than susceptible to Itachi's own...

"You going to have do better than that..." The blonde replied standing firm.

Itachi remained silent as his free hand just formed another seal

Naruto's eyes widened he felt a huge spike of chakra come from Itachi before the Uchiha literally exploded...

BOOM!

A huge and thunderous explosion materialised from nothing.

The real Itachi watched on from a safe distance. There was no way Naruto-kun should've escaped that. His creation of a Kage Bunshin _(Shadow Clone)_ and his Kawarimi _(Substituion)_ with it had been near flawless.

The surprise was the Bunshin Daibakuha _(Great Clone Explosion)_. True he had only filled his clone with enough chakra to wound the teen. It should have done...

But as the smoke cleared and the dust settled Itachi was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto unscathed and waving away a cloud of dust and debri.

"Man you just get meaner and meaner, don't you?" Naruto's huffed as his eyes having briefly gone red went back to their serene blue.

But Itachi had noticed it.

So Naruto had access to the power of his tenant. Interesting... He'd thought he'd seen that in Ame. What he just caught sight of had only confirmed his suspicions to be true. Whilst he had known his clone wouldn't kill the blonde outright he hadn't expected for the young Nin to have made use of his prisoner to counter for it.

"Not bad again."

As soon as Itachi finished talking, he moved once more. From nowhere he reappeared behind the teen intending to stab the blonde's right shoulder.

Naruto though, was ready with his own kunai. He swivelled on his right foot and blocked Itachi's own.

The two met with distinct clang. Next it was Naruto who seemed to go missing.

Itachi wondered where the young man had disappeared too before his Sharingan caught a glimmer to his right.

"Katon Karyuu Endan _(Dragon Fire Missle)_!" Naruto roared lifting his mask a spewing out a torrent of fire that quickly morphed into a scorching dragon.

The Uchiha was officially impressed by the display.

Such speed (both physical and seal linkage) definitely would look out of place on many Jonin never mind a Genin. Itachi knew he'd have to respond lest he be annihilated by the fire dragon flying towards him.

After a rapid run through of seals he responded.

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu _(Great Fireball Technique)_." He breathed expelling fire from his mouth.

His attack quickly formed a giant searing ball of fire, easily as big as Naruto's own attack. Both roared towards one another, scorching the earth beneath them.

There was a vicious hiss as the two crashed into one another followed by a another deafening explosion. It just continued like this as the two traded technique after technique with one another whilst dancing round another.

Naruto occasionally picked off some techniques with his own eyes.

Still despite the two exchanging Ninjutsu, Itachi knew for some reason that Naruto was holding back. There was something in the young Nin's eyes that he'd caught sight of...

It wasn't hesitation but...

Regardless it played into Itachi's hands.

The black in Itachi red Sharingan eyes suddenly began to morph from a whirlpool into a three pronged pinwheel.

"Meet the Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto." Itachi stated coolly.

"Mangekyou..." Naruto repeated 'pleasantly' surprised.

"Let me show you power you'd only dare to dream of..."

Itachi focused his gaze upon a tree to Naruto's right.

There was a 'clear' burst of chakra from his eyes. It was just a shimmer, which seemed to be some sort of barrier. When it made contact with the tree, the tree in Naruto's eyes seemed to warp and contort.

The tree disappeared.

Naruto froze, as realised what the technique was.

It was the one Madara expected him to learn next.

' _Kamui... How did he?'_ Naruto froze and before he could react he realised that he'd made a critical mistake as his blue eyes met the Uchiha's red Sharingan ones too late.

His freezing up had given the chance for Itachi to close the gap on him and the Nuke Nin's next words compounded his error.

"Tsukiyomi." Itachi whispered as his left eye seemed to spin madly.

Naruto's sight changed from the lush green of one of Konoha's training ground to a familiar one of red skies and black buildings where he was hung by his arms. He tried to break free. But to his knowledge there was no counter to this illusion.

"Don't bother." Itachi breathed and his voice seemed to echo in the illusion.

Itachi immediately drew a kunai into his left hand before stabbing the restrained blonde in his torso.

Naruto let out a blood curdling scream.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" He cried as he was forced to watch the blade rip through his stomach.

Just as Itachi was about to stab the blonde again, he felt a hand clench around his right shoulder.

His eyes widened at what he heard next.

" **You don't belong here...** "

As the illusion faded Naruto was left clutching his stomach. Was that what it was like to get stabbed? Was it just a feeling of helplessness followed by near unbearable as you watch metal tear through your skin?

Itachi too was in a state of shock.

But he snapped out of his first.

' _So Naruto-kun's tenant gives him a counter to Tsukiyomi._ ' He surmised again impressed.

That was problematic.

Seeing that Naruto was still stunned he delivered a vicious kick to the blonde's midsection which sent the blond flying back.

Crack!

The back of Naruto's head smashed against a tree leaving him to slump to one knee as he clutched his head in pain.

Itachi immediately seemed to glide towards the blonde. Or he would have several vines not shot up from the ground and latched onto his arms and ankles.

"Looks like my Magen ne Haji _(Demonic root hold)_ was a success..."

Itachi took a glance behind him and noticed one of the few people who appreciated the use of Genjutsu had appeared.

"As pretty as ever, Kurenai-san." The Uchiha greeted, still being held in place. The women's presence was exactly the kind of thing he'd wanted to avoid on his return to Konoha.

The Jonin's red eyes had widened as she caught sight of who was fighting against her student. It was lucky for her that the two had stood still for just a second.

"Itachi Uchiha." She replied courtly before appearing beside her injured student who was bleeding badly.

She was about to move her student's hand to get a better look at his wound but the blonde was having none of it.

"Sensei you need to leave..." Naruto muttered as he staggered in front of his teacher. The blonde took a deep breath as he realised the blood from his head wound was beginning to flow into his narrowed eyes.

Naruto briefly saw the look in Kurenai's eyes. It was that one that screamed 'disbelief'.

"Chivalrous but do you really think you can beat me?" Itachi questioned having broken free of his confines.

The Uchiha began to walk forward as both Kurenai and Naruto braced themselves. What neither expected was for the man to gradually disappear into the earth.

Both Naruto and Kurenai found the tables turned on themselves as they were ensnared by the branches on the tree behind them.

' _Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death).'_ Kurenai realised. It was one of hers and Konoha's signature's techniques.

She dispelled the illusion like it was nothing before turning to try and block Itachi's attempt to blind side her. Well she would have had Naruto left hand not caught Itachi's right one.

The Jinchuuruki's eyes turned into a familiar red as his hold tightened on the Uchiha's hand causing the man to wince.

He never even saw the right hand that Naruto had snapped towards his face.

The Uchiha was given a heavy dose of pay back as the blond's fist nailed his jaw and sent him hurtling to the left.

"Sensei are you alright, you weren't hurt were you?" Naruto huffed beginning to feel blood seep over his lips and into his mouth.

He'd barely sussed onto what had happened until his sensei had saved his ass.

"I could ask the same to you." Kurenai smiled seeing her student stand up.

She'd seen the wound.

The sound of a few prolonged claps interrupted the two.

"And again you surprise me Naruto. I thought your performance in the exam was something but this..." Itachi nursed his stung jaw as he glanced at some of the destruction he and the teen had caused.

There were already numerous kunai's scattered around charred bits of ground, in and around several destroyed trees and training posts.

"I knew someone was watching me. Let me guess you were the one with the cool bamboo shade hat. Am I right?" Naruto responded still feeling shaken up by the blow to his head.

It was the first he'd ever had.

"You've certainly come a long way Naruto." Itachi added before he stopped midsentence as his attention turned off into the distance where he sensed two more presences coming from.

Two very powerful presences coming towards him...

"Keep going and you could be greater than me someday..." mused Itachi with the smallest of smiles.

Without another word the Uchiha left.

That left Naruto and Kurenai alone with only their thoughts.

A sudden fear crept up on Kurenai as her mind replayed the Uchiha's last words.

' _You've certainly come a long way Naruto...'_

She gasped at the conclusion her mind had come up with. It was only because she felt her student's right hand grasp her left one that she regained her focus.

"Thanks for the save sensei..." Naruto groaned tossing his mask aside.

All of the blood loss was making it hard to breathe.

Naruto let out another grimace before dropping to his knees and slumping against Kurenai's left leg and promptly passing out.

That was exactly when the Hokage and Jiraiya made their entrance.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Naruto's mindscape_**

Naruto had to blink twice as his eyes as his eyes adjusted to the red skies and his sensei's face.

"Madara-sensei your face it's..." Naruto struggled to reach his hand up.

The young man realised that it was the first time in a long time that he'd seen his sensei up close.

The Legendary Uchiha looked like a man starved. His skin was pale, his eyes were blood shot and his breathing uneven.

" **Old, weary... Well I should be considering you have been absorbing my chakra for the best part of a decade, it was only natural that eventually you would absorb it all."** Madara grinned amused but Naruto didn't laugh though. Instead he just stared shocked by the fact his sensei's hands were shaking.

"Is this because of Itachi?"

Madara just laughed before it broke down into a hacking cough.

" **No."** The Uchiha just shook his head. **"You shouldn't have held back but by the same token we both had no idea that there was an Uchiha alive who possessed the first stage of the Mangekyou..."**

Naruto ran his hands down his face, ashamed.

"I know... I... I know I shouldn't have but I..."

But the imprisoned Uchiha wasn't annoyed. He merely saw an opportunity.

" **Think of it this way, Itachi has given you an excuse..."**

"I don't..." Then it hit Naruto. "You're right sensei..." He grunted moving into a sitting positon.

" **That's more like my student."** The Uchiha wheezed, seeing his jailer's determined look. **"It's been several hours already. It's time for you to leave Naruto..."**

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Somewhere?_**

Despite the back of his head still throbbing, Naruto slowly felt his eyes open and get used to the darkened room that he lay in.

Naruto coughed, before his eye's seemed to squint open. His head hurt, his eyes felt surprisingly heavy and in short pretty much every other part of his body felt asleep.

There was a brief amount of light as well coming through the window which had chosen to focus on him as well.

Looking around Naruto felt his eyes adjust and he realised where he was.

Great he was in the hospital...

What Naruto hadn't expected though was for someone to be in the room with him.

 **XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 _Good or Bad_

 _Itachi possessing Kamui is different so I thought I'd give it him and I wanted to show Naruto has some vulnerability though he's never encountered it._

 _Thirdly, I also didn't want to make Kurenai seem fragile. So showing she could at least hold her own and save Naruto did that._

 _Finally the fight was so difficult to write. The problem I have is sometimes is I write too much which can be a real problem. I think it's better if I just go by my gut instinct a just write how I feel._

 _Edit 1/2/2016 - this chapter's use of suffixes was a little edited but apart from that, there were no other changes._

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 ** _Jutsu_**

# Gyaku Bijon _(Inverted Vision)_ Rank: C. Genjutsu.

Turns the targets vision upside down, causing much confusion to the target, making left right and up down.

# Magen ne haji (Demonic Root Hold) Rank: B. Genjutsu.

A derivative of the Magen Jubaku Satsu (Demonic: Tree Bind Death). Thorned roots appear to shoot out of earth and can wrap themselves, round an enemy's limbs.

# Magen: Jubaku Satsu _(Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)_ Rank: B. Genjutsu

A technique founded in Konoha. The target is robbed of their mobility as they see the mirage of a tree coiling itself around them. Once the target is immobile, the user can then attack the enemy.

# Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique)_ Rank: B. Ninjutsu

Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows or on their own

# Bunshin Daibakuha _(Great Clone Explosion)_ Rank: A. Ninjutsu

The user lures the target in, using a Shadow Clone as bait. The target should fall victim to a powerful explosion. If one can see through the body of the Shadow Clone, it is possible to evade the blast. The size of the explosion is considerably large.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Part 9 of Naruto: Mangekyou_**

 _Also to reiterate: Naruto is about 16, Kurenai 30/31, The Third Hokage 71, Jiraiya 52/53. Some writers tend to forget ages in their stories and it kind of messes things up. For example I read (then consequently stopped reading) a story where Naruto has an older brother and if Kushina is about Mikoto's age, then she would've given birth to Naruto's older brother when she was about twelve. Shudder._

 _See the problem with an OP Naruto is that if that's all you want that's fine but you do need a challenge to be strong otherwise it's kind of lame. Most people in life don't go through coasting - all of us have to face setbacks and difficulties._

 _Edit: 1/2/2016 - this chapter was what would be the last one to my story at the original time of abandonment because I struggled with the Naruto Hospital scene for ages._

Enough talk.

 ** _Warning: There's violence and bloodshed in this chapter_**

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 9**

For minutes, Naruto's blue eyes remained fixed on nothing in particular. He just stared almost lifelessly at the wall in front of him.

His sensei was practically dead. That was some thought.

"It's not as if you didn't know this was coming." he muttered trying to reassure his self.

Since the day Naruto had met his mentor he'd realised their time together would eventually come to an end. A match against time itself is a battle everyone has to lose. His sensei knew that and so did Naruto. Everyone has theirs and when it's over it's over.

Truthfully it was a scary concept to accept but for Naruto it's was just that black and white. Whilst most people struggled to accept that people passed on, most people weren't Naruto. He'd known his sensei was going to die.

It also meant Naruto had to be a big boy now and walk on his own two feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maybe it was the fact that 'Madara' could feel his life slipping from his grasp or maybe it was something else, whatever 'it' was these last moments had made him awfully nostalgic.

It's why alone, in his prison cell he'd simply waited for his end to come. It was approaching almost sixteen years since he'd cheated the Shinigami from taking his life in exchange for the Kyuubi's.

It was funny, Minato-sensei had saved Konoha and he'd thought he'd saved his son but he hadn't counted on the power of a fully matured Sharingan. Neither had the Death God…

"Looks like I win sensei." laughed the Uchiha. He had passed on Madara's lessons to Naruto after all.

Obito was a bad boy.

XXXXXXX

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Make no mistake about it, the Hokage was on edge. He always was when it concerned the safety of someone dear to him and Naruto was practically, family.

"You're certain the seal's fading?" He asked once again.

For once Jiraiya was uncertain.

"It was. Maybe it's weakening?" Sighed the Toad Sage, because honestly it didn't make sense to him. The seal Naruto had was meant to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra up to point where the Kyuubi was no more.

That's when it hit Jiraiya like a slap from Tsunade.

"You don't think?"

Hiruzen just paused for a second before he let out a sigh of relief.

"I do." He replied, already knowing what his student was asking.

Briefly the Hokage cast a glance to the photos that hung along his office's west wall. There were four of them, three were of pictures of the Hokage's gone by but he stopped at the picture of the Fourth before he smiled.

"The Kyuubi is gone." He chuckled knowingly.

Jiraiya couldn't believe it.

XXXXXXXX

 ** _Kizuha Byouin (Hurt Leaf Hospice)_**

This was a chance and Naruto knew it. A chance to start some trouble.

But when he shifted from lying on his right side to onto his back, he instantly regretted it. The stinging sensation that he felt right then instantly reminded Naruto of his defeat to Itachi.

"I should have beaten him." He muttered annoyed at himself more than anything else.

One slip up…

Troublesome didn't do it justice.

It had been just one slip up and he'd ended up surrounded by white. A white ceiling, white walls, white cabinets as well as white bedsheets. it didn't take long for Naruto to realise he was roleplaying as Sasuke-teme in the role of I got my ass

Naruto didn't even realise that there was someone else in the room with him. It was only once his head lulled to his left, did he realise he wasn't alone.

"Kurenai-san?" He muttered, shocked more than anything else. What was she doing here?

Then it hit him. He'd done his homework after all. The reason his sensei seemed to care so much came down to one thing, well more like one person.

The girl's name was Yakumo Kurama. A brittle heiress who's potential Kurenai had had to intervene with. Not that Naruto wasn't greatful. See, more proof that Naruto is a good boy. The kunoichi was one of the few in Konoha to notice him for a genuine reason beyond the Fox which earned her bonus points because that was especially unlike Hyuga teme and Uchiha teme.

The only problem was Naruto could see her past dealings as a teacher still haunted Kurenai. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much sensei. It doesn't suit you." Chuckled Naruto before he began reaching for the woman's shoulder.

He'd try and help her out one day soon.

The Jonin shifted in her seat as she felt a touch her right shoulder. It took her a second as well to gather her own bearings but when she did, Kurenai was glad that she had done.

"Naruto? You're awake" She whispered, half shocked by her student's quick recovery.

"I guess, I am…" chuckled Naruto, half heartedly before his eyes went back to staring at the ceiling.

With a groan, Naruto kicked his legs out his sheets and it was only when he removed the blanket did he realise what he was dressed in.

"I'm in a dress..." pouted the blonde before he groaned.

Damn his head felt like it had a hidden by Genjutsu Akimichi sitting on it.

Kurenai couldn't believe it. So much so she just let out a short airy chuckle. It had been ever since she'd agreed to send Naruto to Ame, that her sleep pattern had first been damaged in truth. The first night he'd gone had been dominated by the fact she'd willingly failed Yakumo and that she was making a similar mistake. But Anko's words had helped then. But that was then. The same message of failing Naruto had reared itself again though when she'd seen Naruto collapse because of blood loss.

She had to shake her head as the thoughts got to her. This wasn't about her.

"You're not even supposed to be awake." breathed the Jonin and Naruto just gave a light groan.

"I shouldn't have lost in the first place…" He muttered, gritting his teeth slightly. If he hadn't hid 'his' Sharingan, he would've made a new dish called Itachi Uchiha mince meat.

Instantly, Kurenai's look softened, as she got up from her seat before she moved in front of her student.

"Naruto..." muttered the kunoichi with a sympathetic look in her eyes...

The blonde avoided her gaze, which is why Kurenai tried to turn the blonde's gaze back towards her with a hand to his chin.

"Itachi is an S-Rank Ninja and a former ANBU Captain. How you lasted half as long as you did against him is a miracle." She sighed, because she'd been told how long it had been before she'd arrived but Naruto just shook his head though.

"It's no miracle sensei." He muttered as he moved himself so that he was sitting upright.

That was not what the Jonin expected.

"What… What do you mean Naruto?" wondered Kurenai not quite understanding what her student meant and the blonde just gave a hollow chuckle before he finally turned to look her face to face.

Calling the Jonin defenseless would be an understatement.

Having turned red, Naruto's eyes slowly met his sensei's and with the room being only moon lit Kurenai never knew what was coming. "...it's a story for another time." sighed Naruto softly.

The effect was near instantaneous.

Kurenai felt her body go numb before her eyes lulled shut.

"Naru..." she muttered but before she collapsed Naruto pulled her towards him and he barely budged when her weight rested against him. The fact was he was as tall as his sensei, but the amount of dango he ate, had gone straight to his thighs, hence he barely budged and he'd caught her effortlessly.

"Sorry sensei..." whispered the blonde as held the woman.

Hopefully she'd forgive him for knocking her out and lying when they talked in the morning. As he tucked her into his bed, a thought struck Naruto as moonlight bathed the kunoichi. Maybe he'd tell her she looked pretty. People like compliments un?

With a chuckle, Naruto caught a glance at a clock that was hung up on the wall...

 _'_ _Barely two…'_ The blonde mentally repeated wincing as the ache in his head seemed to pick up at that thought just a little more.

Besides he had things to do. With one last look and silent apology at his sensei Naruto simply envisioned his humble home, before he teleported there.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 ** _Naruto's Apartment_**

Whatever drunk horse riding felt like, Naruto was sure he'd just experienced it having teleported with the added nuisance of a head ache.

Still he'd made it. Speaking of which...

Having returned home, Naruto just glanced at his owns home's clock. It had just gone 2:10am. That meant it was only four hours till sunrise. More importantly what he faced was barely possible.

To wipe out the largest clan in Konoha in four hours just wasn't going to happen even with his speed. That didn't mean he couldn't cripple it.

As quick as he could he whizzed round his apartment in search of his gear. He didn't bother putting on his spare set of armour. Speaking of which he'd have to go back and get that and his mask back from the hospital.

Finally he pulled out a couple scrolls which held every single kunai and exploding tag he'd accumulated over the last five years. Years of thieving were coming to good use. To be honest, he'd gotten enough to blow the Hokage Monument straight to the Death Gods themselves. For the record that was also on his to do list.

A self inflicted slap to the face bought Naruto back to the present.

"Less fantasy Naruto... More focus..." he muttered pushing aside the memory of Suna-chan's ass.

It was tough to do but Naruto knew he had a debt to pay to his sensei. Besides Konoha needed a wakeup call.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 ** _Uchiha Clan District_**

The biggest building in the Uchiha segment of Konoha was the police headquarters and perched atop - in a perfect impression of Battoman (a comic Naruto used to read) - of the Uchiha's Military Police Force headquarters, with his feet dangling off the edge with only a beautiful full moon behind him for company was Naruto. From where he was, he could see the entire Uchiha clan grounds in front of him. He knew nearly every inch of it as well having been there so often over the last few years.

Funnily enough he could just about make out Sasuke's home from where he was.

'Bastard's probably asleep.' Mused Naruto.

Sasuke-Chan had all the luck.

Bloodline from birth, clan home, responsibilities, an uptight family not to mention a hot mom...Wait, most of that sucked. Well Mikoto baachan probably did suck but...

Naruto had to slap himself to refocus and it didn't take long to. Everything was so calm. It was nice. In fact the only thing that could be heard was the soothing breeze that seemed to caress his masked face. He only had a few hours to sundown that had picked up and the man who'd just walked out of the Uchiha Police district had just won a first prize of being murdered. Yay for him.

But the blonde paused as he realised who the man was.

"Fugaku-san..."

For giving him a headache Itachi deserved some retribution.

 **XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 ** _Good or Bad?_**

I'm desperately hoping the scene between Naruto and Kurenai at the start of the chapter was a good one.

Two lessons: One don't jump to conclusions. Two if you do then don't call someone out on it unless you're a hundred percent sure.

 _Edit: 1/2/2016 - I can't remember why I got stuck on this chapter, I think it was because the Naruto and Kurenai scene at first had Naruto admit to having the Sharingan which didn't make sense. I ended up splitting this half with the second half that's the next chapter._

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Part 10 of Naruto: Mangekyou_**

 _No notes... Wahey! Actually they're at the bottom of the page_

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 10**

Despite Anko's words and the reassurance Naruto had given her and that she'd given him in kind, just before he'd left for Ame, Kurenai had still felt concerned about her student. That said, compared to seeing him unconscious... Let's just say a wave of doubt had returned, even if it wasn't evident at first and second glance.

It's what made it all the more surprising that Kurenai awoke feeling more refreshed than she had for a fair while but the first thing she realised was there was no way that she was in a hospital. The bed she lay on and the red bed sheet she was wrapped in were too comfy and warm to be compared to the hospitals.

Her brow rose in surprise as she pushed herself up into a seated position, and instantly, she found her long black tresses fall in front of her face.

"My headband?" she sighed, brushing her hair aside.

It was only then did Kurenai notice the bedside table with a towel, a cloak and some plain white clothes lay neatly piled up and on top of them was of course her headband.

"...and you told me off when I didn't wake you up on that mission to Suna Nai-chan." chuckled Naruto as he appeared in the doorway, with his hands held behind him.

The first thing Kurenai seemed to notice was the fact that Naruto no longer wore a bandage around his head and he was dressed in the standard male shinobi overall of black shirt and black pants.

"How... Did I end up here Naruto?" wondered the Jonin.

She could've sworn she'd spoken to Naruto yesterday.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God) sensei." chuckled Naruto with a soft smile only to be shot an 'are you serious' look. "You were knocked out and weigh less than the armour I usually wear so it wasn't hard to carry you here. Besides you looked like you could use the rest sensei." smiled Naruto and Kurenai couldn't help but sigh before smiling to herself.

That was an understatement.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you." smiled Kurenai and Naruto just waved a hand dismissively before moving towards the foot of his bed.

"More like you shouldn't worry about us so much sensei." chuckled Naruto with a shake of his head.

That was not what the Jonin expected.

"What… What do you mean Naruto?" wondered Kurenai. "I... Naruto, you're my student of course I care." she added only to be silenced by her student's next comment as he moved and sat beside her.

The blonde just gave a slight chuckle.

"True, but you still think you failed your last student sensei." replied Naruto with a shake of his head and again Kurenai was caught off guard. "Yakumo Kurama. A prodigal heiress who's potential you were ordered to intervene with."

Eyes wide, Kurenai could only stare stunned.

"How did."

"The old man told us how you taught someone else. I just kind snuck into the forbidden archives and found out clues." replied Naruto simply, with his eyes locked firmly on the Jonin.

"You did what!?" repeated Kurenai her voice raising slightly.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little nervously.

"Hey, blame security sensei." added Naruto hastily. The truth was archives weren't hard to find for someone who could put Shinobi ghosts to shame. Plus he liked to read.

Naruto was a good boy.

"I know that's personal to you so please forgive me." breathed Naruto as his head bowed for a few seconds before he reached out for one of Kurenai's hands. Kurenai could only stare stunned until she felt her hand squeezed. "The point is you're a skilled Shinobi. So don't doubt yourself as a sensei."

Again Kurenai remained silent as Naruto spoke on.

"If it wasn't for you, then Ero-san and the Hokage I might have been Uchihanapped." added Naruto before he shivered.

…and then he might have actually had to explain that he didn't have the Kyuubi which would've been awkward.

Anyway since his left hand was still free, Naruto couldn't help but run it through his spiky blonde hair. He winced though as his hand brushed a particularly sore spot.

"Ero-San..." repeated Kurenai before a few, choked laughs escaped her lips. Jiraiya-sama. Finally finding her voice, Kurenai managed to squeeze Naruto's hand back. To think that he'd known about Yakumo and that he'd snuck into... Shaking her head the kunoichi just gathered her composure. "Naruto. If it wasn't for you it could've been worse."

She hadn't questioned it at the time, but that was because there'd been no time to. It was only after she'd seen Naruto's wounded hand had she realised he'd blocked a kunai with his palm.

"...you think I was just going to let him hurt my beautiful sensei?" smiled Naruto simply not knowing he'd caught his Jonin sensei off guard with the sincere compliment. He'd mentally had a flashback of Itachi's impassive face.

'Teme…' mused Naruto thinking back to the little skirmish. Just because he hadn't seen the Uchiha coming because of a lack of an active Sharingan, hadn't meant he hadn't sensed Itachi.

"Beautiful?" repeated Kurenai as her brow arched and a coy smile on her lips.

That was not entirely unexpected considering she'd known the playful blonde for a few months now.

"Fine, not as pretty as Anko-san." shrugged Naruto as he glanced away for a second but when he glanced back though he found Kurenai just shaking her head.

"Idiot." sighed the Jonin shaking her head before she smiled again. For all the serious moments her student showed, one of the things she'd enjoyed just as much was the playful side just because of how big a contrast it was to Yakumo.

"Fine. Kurenai-'sama' is prettier… Ne the prettiest in the Elemental Nations." corrected Naruto before he saluted.

"…and here I thought Naruto was a good boy?" muttered Kurenai jokingly.

Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Naruto is a good boy... Sometimes." he admitted before he crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's better Naruto." chuckled Kurenai softly.

After a roll of his eyes, Naruto finally got up but he shot the still prone Jonin a smile and offered a hand.

"Anyway sensei, the shower is just outside on the right if you want it and I've already made breakfast. You're welcome to join us."

"Sure." replied Kurenai still smiling as she took her student's hand.

-X-

"Icha Icha: Sensei has a nice name to it Naruto." giggled Jiraiya as he poured himself another shot of Sake. Who'd have thought his unknowing Godson had good taste in Sake.

…and had amazing cooking skills.

… and an eye for a compliment.

Yeah he'd caught a bit of the Naruto speech earlier.

Minato would be proud.

Kushina would probably be a little sceptical of Naruto's taste in women but in Jiraiya's keen eyes (which mattered more) why not go for a gorgeous Jonin?

"You're my new hero." cheered the man.

Naruto just shrugged as he blew on his green tea. He wasn't seeing the big deal. Nor had he ever got into the Icha series. Pictures in it were nice mind.

"Not you as well Jiraiya-sama." muttered Kurenai with a shake of her head. She'd decided against a shower the moment she'd heard the renowned Nin's voice and had simply changed into her spare battle dress.

As much as she had faith in Naruto – a faith that had only grown since their morning talk, she had zero in the renowned Sage and pervert.

Having seen the kunoichi, Jiraiya made a mental note to include a shower scene in Icha Icha: Please Sensei. Porn readers and watchers love shower scenes. Still that didn't mean he wasn't short of a word.

"What… Anko told me you two were…?"

Like a kid, Jiraiya wrapped his pinkies around one another.

"Anko?" repeated the Jonin, before her eyes narrowed slightly. It wouldn't surprise her if her friend spread such a rumour just to get back at her for delaying Dango time a few days back.

Seeing the slight reaction, mentally Jiraiya giggled again. He'd kept tabs on Anko over the years cause of the fact Orochimaru had marked her so he knew Kurenai was friends with the Tokubou.

He'd tried peeking on the two a while back and that had led to him running straight to the old man's office for Sanctuary having been chased by the onsen's angry owners who'd been out for blood.

That why Anko deserved some retribution. After the first time she'd had her snakes patrol the hot springs looking for him. Damn it, Icha Icha didn't write and draw itself. It needed research. It needed long, intensive hours of research and immaculate study of a variety of female species in a relaxed natural atmosphere.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone." chuckled Jiraiya before he took one last gulp from his dish. He ahhh'd in content as it went down a treat before he made his way to the apartment's window. He had one thing left to say mind. "Remember what I said gaki. Talk to the old man about being Chuunin."

"Chuunin?" repeated Kurenai...

This was… A surprise…

"Yeah yeah." replied Naruto offhandedly.

"I'll let Naruto explain the details to you." added Jiraiya as he quickly glanced to Kurenai.

Then with a salute and poof he was gone.

"Damn old man." sighed Naruto before he got up and pulled a chair out for Kurenai.

At first Kurenai didn't move. She remained still, kind of caught off guard by the revelation.

"You haven't got rid of me yet sensei." grinned Naruto before his shoulders slumped. "I still have to paint hundreds of fences while you watch before I get the cool jacket."

Translation Naruto lacked experience. A couple C-ranks with no kills plus acing an exam meant squat for now.

Then again was the jacket actually cool? It's not as if he'd get to wear one unless he got an extra large one to go on top of his armour and even then he usually wore a cloak so if that was on top of everything else…

Then he'd just look like an Akimichi in disguise.

So in short; fat.

"…and even then Jiraiya told us, me and you might become a two person cell." smiled Naruto and oddly enough, both ideas pleased Kurenai as she seemed to get snapped back from her funk. "So… Are you just going to stand there sensei."

Kurenai actually had the decency to blush slightly as Naruto stood staring at her.

"Sorry." She apologised before taking the seat. She managed to mumble out a thank you as Naruto presented her plate.

"Help yourself sensei. I know Anko-san would." chuckled Naruto before he began to move the mess Jiraiya had left behind.

Kurenai was a little shocked at the spread Naruto had made. There was rice, there was a bowl of miso, green tea as well some neatly cut grilled fish with diced umeboshi.

"You know I'm not going to be able eat all this." muttered Kurenai a little nervously.

Even if it smelled... The Jonin's nose crinkled as she caught the light tang of miso amongst others. Heavenly.

"Quit stalling." whined Naruto briefly glancing over his shoulder he placed several dishes in his sink. "I need to know if I can become a decent Nin or if I should just quit and work at Ichiraku's."

Then he could marry Ramen-chan… and they could live happily ever... after he'd ended the Shinobi era. Shaking off those thoughts, Naruto just decided to take a seat. The sooner he ate, the sooner he could get back into his training. Because the next time he met Itachi he had no intention of losing.

He had more personal payback to dish out.

-X-

 ** _Kizuha Byouhin (Hurt Leaf Hospice)_**

Hiruzen gave a weary sigh.

Finally the village rids itself of the Kyuubi and instead of being able to take stock and check on Naruto Hiruzen found himself staring at a wounded Uchiha clan head - who'd been dumped unconscious and bleeding out outside the hospital.

Fugaku had simply said one thing since waking up much to the shock of his wife and son who had been and still were bedside .

"It was Itachi."

... Word had spread since several Uchiha Nin - had already been deemed missing and the fact that several other Uchiha had all but stormed the hospital it was impossible for the news to be contained. It was something he was sure to be hearing about soon enough from the Council

Fugaku meanwhile remained silent. He was still haunted by two things. The first had been the form of his son's Sharingan.

He'd never seen anything like it. The tomoe were hollowed out. He'd never forget what had happened next though. His son, through a look alone had suppressed his Sharingan and left one threat before he'd felt a blade run through his torso…

'The Uchiha have run their course...'

XXXX

 **Good or Bad**

 _Naruto calling Kurenai out on the honesty thing is there in their introductions with one another, go see (I think Chapter 1 or 2) if you don't believe us. Kurenai does say she values honesty. Funny how things work out huh?_

 _Also I'm sure you see the irony in Naruto believing it was Madara and not knowing it was Obito._

 _Edit 1/2/2016: By the time this chapter was originally released I have no idea if Tobi was revealed in the manga but I'd always planned to/ stuck to the belief that it was "Tobito" just because by that point it became apparent every Protagonist/Antagonist had a sob story behind them._

 _Also this chapter was short - it was the second half of the previous one and basically was written in out of sync blocks, hence this chapter + last one work out to the regular chapter length of about 4000 words._

 _From hereon it's pretty much closure and stuff I wrote last year sometime._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Part 11 of Naruto: Mangekyou_**

 _1/2/2016 - this is basically that last but one chapter that was planned. A bit was written before the story was sadly abandoned. I've tied the story up for closures sake in these next two chapters._

 _Again I love uber powered Naruto - yeah they're not the best for story telling but the reality is most stories in Fanfiction City don't get finished :(_

 _It's a little rushed but I hope you forgive us because I actually finished this story._

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 11**

"Let me try."

They still hadn't gotten word from Sasori and Deidara that the One Tails had been captured and they sure as hell weren't going to get word from the zombie twins even if they did capture the Two Tails. The Three Tails was loose so they could catch it whenever and the Four Tails who the two were supposed to capture was as an old man who they knew remained in so they could deal with him

Itachi just glanced at his partner with a raised brow, who in turn shot him a baretooth shark like smirk.

"Ambush and capture were what I was trained in."

… there was that and killing traitors.

Not to mention Kisame with Samaheda was built for dealing Jinchuuriki.

Itachi kept his face impassive and his tone neutral at his team mate's volunteering thinking of the last time Kisame had volunteered. That had ended with Orochimaru dead before Itachi had even been able to negotiate with his fellow former Leaf Nin.

"As long as you don't kill Naruto-kun we'll be fine…"

 **-X-**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

There was still one thing that troubled Kurenai. Well two. One, still, was what Itachi had said during their encounter, but Kurenai was sure that was just her own paranoia. The other she hoped her student could answer for her.

"Naruto."

The blonde's brow arched as he glanced back over his right shoulder. He'd been sealing leftovers.

"What's up?"

Here went nothing figured Kurenai...

"How... Skilled are you... Really?" she wondered hesitantly because from what she'd seen against Sasuke and add the fact that the Hokage himself had said Naruto had held back. Then there was the fact he'd fended off Itachi for however long he had. For a Genin to hold off a former ANBU Commander was unfathomable. Not to mention the fact Jiraiya-sama had just said Naruto was easily skilled enough to be a Chuunin.

Sure they'd sparred a few times but the most severe Genjutsu that Kurenai had used against her student was for misdirection and isolation at best. Techniques used for restraint and capture rather than anything truly dangerous and Naruto dealt with those comfortably.

"I _hmm_." began Naruto only to pause. He'd never really fought anyone all Jutsus blazing. "...don't really know sensei." admitted the teen finally with a shrug of his shoulders.

Probably on par with the Old Man which was ridiculous considering he was just older than sixteen, maybe even further... Not that he'd admit that out loud anytime soon.

It did make sense though.

"I mean I got tonnes of Jutsu cause of Sasuke." shrugged Naruto. Sasuke-Chan just couldn't help himself when it came to showing off.

What surprised Kurenai though was when Naruto picked up a left over aojiso leaf - from the sashimi he'd been wrapping up.

"...I can cut leaves too." chuckled Naruto once more as he held up the little leaf between the index finger and thumb on his right hand. "Makes cooking faster."

With barely any effort Naruto just channelled some Chakra through the leaf's stem and it perfectly split down the middle.

'Some Chuunin struggle with that...' thought Kurenai again caught a little off guard by the blonde. Then again this was Naruto and she'd already seen he was full of surprises.

Shaking that thought off, Kurenai came to a simple conclusion.

"I think me and you need to spar for real... Naruto-kun…"

-X-

 **Streets of Konoha**

It was hard to ignore the looks Naruto drew without his mask on. Then again Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd walked around without his mask at least in Konoha.

Well besides when he was at home alone.

"Is that really."

"Shush, he's looking."

"But he looks so much like Namikaze-sama."

That was just one gossiping duo. There were plenty of others.

People didn't have to stare and mutter so blatantly. He'd foregone his armour, cloak and mask because he couldn't be bothered to put all of it on – even though Jiraiya had returned it to him. He was starting to regret being lazy.

"Yes I look like Yondaime-sama." groaned Naruto as he closed his eyes and pinched his brow.

Even the Hokage had told him as much when he was younger.

The only difference was the hair – with Naruto's hair being a little shorter compared to the Fourth. Less girly is what Naruto had said about the comparison when the old man had showed him the Fourth's photo on the wall of his office.

The old man had just chuckled for some reason.

"It suits you." mused Kurenai with a wry smile.

It was impossible not to notice or hear the attention her student was getting. Fortunately none of it seemed malicious.

A devious little thought then struck Naruto. He suddenly stopped and it caused Kurenai to stop and turn towards. She instantly regretted it though when Naruto suddenly hugged her, one armed leaving his chest pressing against her arm.

"Thanks Kurenai-sama." breathed Naruto loud enough for several passersby to hear

For good measure he snuck a quick kiss to the Jonin's cheek and several viewing jaws dropped. The blush that then coated Kurenai's cheek was volcanic and it didn't help that the murmurs suddenly focused in on her.

"I'd heard she was his sensei but."

"Maybe she's why he's not in trouble so much…."

"But she must be twice his..."

"Shush!"

"Gomen Kurenai-sama. Naruto is a bad boy." pouted the blonde with a shake of his head. Mentally, Naruto just grinned. This was too easy. Who needed a mask to hide their intentions?

As he separated himself from the red faced kunoichi his head hung low. "I guess training today will be you teaching us proper manners ne?"

It took every fibre of Kurenai's being not to throttle her student, who had just eradicated any karma he'd accrued following their morning.

"Training Ground Eight. Now." muttered Kurenai as evenly as she could.

Quickly Naruto nodded.

"Hai Kurenai-sa…"

He was shushed though with a finger to his lips.

"Not another word."

Cheekily though Naruto kissed Kurenai's finger, catching the Jonin off guard once more and everyone saw it.

"I'll be at the training ground sensei."

What no one saw was the grin Naruto had as he Shunshined off.

Left alone, what the kunoichi suddenly realised was that her words hadn't helped matters. At that point Kurenai would've been forgiven for thinking that her embarrassment couldn't get any worse unfortunately Anko had just seen the whole thing.

"That's it, shows over!"

Kurenai's eyes went wide before she closed them and took a breath.

'Oh no…'

She didn't even fight back as Anko grabbed her hand and said 'You and me need to talk.'

If Kurenai had been allowed to linger any longer she'd have heard one more thing that wouldn't have eased her embarrassment either.

"She must have."

The man who said that made a whipping motion. He regretted it though when his wife clipped him round the ear.

"Perverted idiot."

-X-

 ** _Sweet Tooth Dango Stand_**

Anko had immediately pulled her friend away from the crowded streets of Konoha and straight to just outside her favourite stop.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." sang Anko having caught her friend red handed and

Kurenai just shook her head as her arms crossed over her chest.

"No. I don't…"

Anko begged to differ because what she'd just seen...

"Yes. You do. No wonder you were so worried..."

Suddenly it all made perfect sense why her friend had been so concerned about Naruto. Yeah sure there was previous from her last student. Anko more than knew how sincere that crap was. But it looked like there was more. Hell it looked like Naruto really was Kurenai's boy toy. Well, cute blonde teen toy.

It was then Kurenai remembered Jiraiya's words and her embarrassment turned to veiled fury.

"No… You do Anko."

Call Anko surprised by the sudden turn.

"I do?"

Kurenai simply nodded.

"Jiraiya-sama, said you've been spreading rumours about me and Naruto." sighed the older Kunoichi as she placed both hands on her hips.

At that Anko's eyes went wide before her brow furrowed.

"Hey, Anko-Mitarashi is no snitch… If Naruto rocks your world then…" snapped the younger kunoichi not even noticing her friends head being in her hands to cover her blush. Betrayal and being a traitor were two things Anko did not rock with.

"Anko! That's not what I..."

Kurenai hadn't meant...

"Wait, you said Jiraiya right?" muttered Anko and a nod off her friend was her answer.

"Yeah, he was just with Naruto and I..."

The way Anko's face suddenly scrunched up showed she was pissed.

"That limp dicked old bastard I'll kill him!"

That old geezer had used her beautiful ass in Icha Icha Tease Tales - Anko recognized the cobra tattoo on Misako's ass and he hadn't even paid for some Sake as compensation when she'd called him out on it.

"You go enjoy Naruto! I'm off to beat the old man up."

-X-

 ** _Training Ground 8_**

The journey back to Konoha had been boring. Itachi had been quieter than usual which must have earned him some sort of record. In all seriousness though, Kisame was starting to hate the Land of Fire. Its weather was too damn hot for the former Kiri swordsmen as well, especially since he always carried Samaheda around on his back. The Chakra eater was nearly as tall as him and half as wide which for a sword – to put it in context made it bloody huge. Still, like Kakuzu would say 'business had just picked up.'

He'd walked into one of the Akatsuki's nine targets.

"Well what a surprise. Itachi said you'd be lurking around here." mused Kisame as he bore his shark like grin.

Now some people might have been scared by seeing a six foot plus man who had blue skin and what looked like gills on his cheeks. Not to mention he had the same black cloak with red clouds that Itachi Uchiha had. Some people however did not include Naruto.

The blonde had just come to a screeching halt as he was confronted by the monster of a man – who held an even bigger blade on his back.

Mentally, the blonde's brow furrowed. Still that didn't mean he showed it.

"…who are you?" he wondered tilting his head.

At first Kisame just stared at the blonde before his grin widened, and his sharp teeth were on full view… Itachi had said the Jinchuuriki didn't scare easily. Hell Itachi put the teen ahead of his Uchiha self at the same age and considering Itachi was ANBU by fifteen... Yeah, Kisame had a feeling he was going to enjoy this.

"Me? I'm the Monster of the Mist." grinned Kisame before he plucked his bandaged greatsword; a sword that was nearly as tall as his six foot plus self - one handed over his shoulder before he pointed it straight at Naruto. "… and this is Samaheda and he is what's going to cut your legs off gaki."

At that Naruto just blinked.

Like he didn't know who was standing in front of him. One of the last Swordsmen of the Mist… He'd read all about him in the bingo book. Naruto liked to read. Again je was a good boy. Still you don't show someone your hand unless you're called out on it.

Not that Naruto ever gambled…

"First you gotta catch me." grinned Naruto before he disappeared.

Kisame was impressed as Naruto seemed to appear right next to his outstretched arm.

If he'd have stayed there any longer he'd have been cut from his legs down as Kisame slashed at him.

"Well Itachi said you were quick." mused Kisame still with his shark like grin and stared dead ahead. "But you don't know how unlucky you are…"

With no Itachi around, it meant Kisame could get some exercise.

Having reappeared about 50 yards away Naruto just kept his grin up.

"Says, the Water Clone." chuckled Naruto before he disappeared.

Kisame was actually caught off guard as he felt a kunai shoved through his back. He managed a grin though before he burst into a puddle of water.

"Come out, come out wherever you Kisame-san?" grinned Naruto as he glanced round.

Water Clone's could only be so far from their creator. Naruto had done his homework.

The real Kisame just smirked before he rocketed straight toward Naruto, the real Samaheda in his hand.

Again though Naruto dodged it, he was there one second and then gone in a blink. A hiss escaped Samaheda's lips. It had just tasted Air instead of Chakra.

"Fine, you got me." smirked Kisame as he was left leaning on his blade. Looks like Itachi was right. The kid had some actual skill. "But can't we just make this quick. All I need is for you to let me cut off your legs…"

Well that escalated quickly.

"B...But… My old man said you should never go with strangers." replied Naruto pouting before he straightened up. "Besides I want a rematch with Uchiha-san

The left brow of Kisame rose.

"You want to fight Itachi?"

Even if the Uchiha hadn't done anything really noteworthy, the one and only time he and Kisame had fought, Kisame hadn't even been able to get close to the young Uchiha and that was more than enough to earn the Swordsmen's respect.

"Well you're not going to get it." smirked Kisame simply before a thought hit him… Itachi had told him a perfect re-enactment of what had happened. "You know he told us you had to be saved by the cheerleader and Jiraiya-sama."

The Toad Sage was one of the Sannin so that immediately earned him respect. The cheerleader however…

Well speak of the lady with a red sleeve.

Right there and then Kurenai appeared besides Naruto.

"Well… Looks like it's your unlucky day as well." smirked Kisame.

Immediately Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she noticed the man's cloak. It was identical to Itachi's.

Speaking of the Uchiha and of surprise meetings…

"Forgive me Kurenai-san. I can't let you intervene this time."

Leader-Sama wanted to recruit Naruto not have him killed.

"Crap…" breathed Naruto.

His day had just gone from 'grrrrreat' to terrible and this time he knew he wasn't going to be able to hide his Sharingan.

XXXX

 **Good or Bad?**

Yeah, a dirty filler chapter.

 _Edit: 1/2/2016 - So yeah this was also a pre planned chapter but since the previous one was never released it was never seen - Again chapter nine, ten and this one could have been one big one together._

 _The next chapter deals with a quick conclusion of the fight and basically the end of the story._

 _So the idea for this this story was that Pein was the de facto Leader of the Akatsuki since Obito got himself sealed - I had no clue how big Zetsu would become in the manga- and the Akatsuki in this were meant to try and recruit Jinchuuriki. Why Leader-sama wants Naruto was meant to be revealed later. By this point I was just making things up desperate not trip over plot holes._

 _The thing was - writing alongside the show really hits my ideas badly._

 _The main antagonist of this story was meant to be Itachi but I realised to get to that it was going to take ages and then with no plan of action going forward all hope for the story was lost._

 _The lesson is plan you work or you'll end up on a road to nowhere and your story won't get finished. I'm really sorry for that._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Part 12 of Naruto: Mangekyou_**

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Edit: 1/2/2016 - I hope you enjoy the chapter - it's basically an Epilogue and please let us know if you liked the story._

 _I mentioned it in the last chapter that I basically was writing off the cuff by like chapter nine and ten. My plan was to have the Third Hokage intervene in this Kisame and Naruto fight and the story to go on from there but I just decided to curtail things for closures sake. You'll see how I dealt with it in this story._

 _XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 12**

"My hair isn't a toy Naruto..." muttered Kurenai not at all bothered by the way that Naruto was gently combing his hand through it.

"But's it's so pretty." beamed the blonde only to receive a light smack on his chest.

Having seen behind the mask, Kurenai no longer wanted Naruto to clown around when it was just the two them.

"Idiot…" she sighed, before she rested her head against her apprentice's shoulder. "...and you still don't think I'm too old for you?"

In typical Naruto fashion, the blonde had simply dismissed it.

"Meh." He shrugged before he kissed Kurenai's temple. "Why have a girl when you can have a kunoichi who knows more of your secrets ne?"

-X-

 ** _Flashback_**

The fight between Naruto and Kisame hadn't been a long one. Itachi true to his word hadn't gotten involved. He'd simply watched whilst keeping a worried Kurenai in his eye line.

It was only when Kisame had gotten annoyed and blurted out his reason for being there had things become awkward. Hence he'd left with a sheepish smirk whilst Itachi had simply shook his head with a promise to return someday soon.

"You knew?"

About the Kyuubi that is... Not that Kurenai said the Bijuu's title because there was a law against it.

Kurenai didn't know whether to feel ashamed for hiding such a truth from her student, shocked that he'd known, relieved at how he'd taken the news... Relieved that she'd found out more about Naruto.

Naruto just nodded.

"My adopted father told me."

His tone was as even as even could be.

"Your adopted father..?" questioned Kurenai. Did Naruto mean the Hokage because everyone knew the young man was an orphan due to Kyuubi's attack on the day he'd been born so he didn't have family.

Hell what he held was why no one had been allowed to take him in. It was no secret amongst Jonin that Kakashi had tried out of respect for his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto simply shook his head before he smiled.

"He was my first ever Shinobi sensei."

There it was. An answer Kurenai had at one point dreaded to hear. But the truth became clear near instantly.

Kurenai had felt a wave of doubt about her abilities as a teacher as Itachi's last words to Naruto and her had returned to the forefront of her thoughts. But her concern was about to be murdered.

"He's dead sensei..."

The silence that followed was tangible.

For Kurenai that moment was a mixture of disbelief and relief amongst other things. It was hard to describe, but when she saw the unmoved look on Naruto's face, a trace of guilt seeped into her thoughts. She was well aware the blonde had very few people that he was close to. The Hokage perhaps and Sasuke... That was probably it. ...and to think she'd just felt glad to find out that…

The simple truth was for her student it was something else. For Naruto, it was basically acknowledging that the one person who'd taught him and watched his every move since for as long as he could remember was dead.

All he could do was close his eyes briefly. He'd never cried before and he wasn't about to start anytime soon. Besides Madara passing on wasn't unexpected and they'd made the most of the time together. It's why he just sucked in a small breath, because there was no getting round it.

People passed away. Even he would.

"He was the only one to ever really acknowledge us and he didn't really care about his own clan or the Hokage for that matter." sighed Naruto with a rueful smile before his head turned back towards his still silent Jonin sensei. "He was an Uchiha, and he taught me. You could say he was the voice in my head."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

That's how you tell lies. You interweave it with truths.

There was a simple reason why Kurenai had kept quiet. She was entranced. For one thing she'd never have thought anyone would dare go behind the Hokage's back and just help Naruto.

Everyone knew of what he held… But it sounded so obvious. Why wouldn't someone just do it? Apparently someone had. Another thought then struck Kurenai one which was more worrying...

It was only when Naruto squatted down so that he was eye level with the Jonin and when she felt his warm hands clasp one of her own did Kurenai blink.

"Sensei, you're the first one to know about him... You can't tell anyone. Not even Anko-san." muttered Naruto only for his face to scrunch up as he cringed. "If word got out that I was trained by someone from the Clans..."

Even if it wasn't the Uchiha that had necessarily taught him, there'd be questions considering if word got out- or rather to the Hokage. That wasn't even considering the potential Uchiha-Senju grievance/bias that remained. It was no secret Fugaku was not the biggest fan of the old man.

All Kurenai could do was nod as she continued to digest everything she'd been told. She hadn't even thought of Anko. Regardless it didn't stop her from nodding her head, certain at the blonde.

"I won't Naruto." She smiled sure. If Naruto was willing to trust her with such a truth then the least she could do was repay his faith.

Now if the three revelations Naruto had dropped on her previously had in each their own way stunned her for different reasons. What he did next actually caused the Jonin to literally live up to her erroneous Ice Queen moniker for a second as she froze.

Naruto stood up before he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kurenai's temple. Even when the blonde pulled away, Kurenai was sure his soft breath had seared her skin...

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." smiled the blonde. "Then again you said you valued honesty ne? …and I did owe you something after... Earlier."

-X-

 ** _Present_**

"If it is a boy in can we call him Izuna?" asked Naruto as he held the Jonin to his side who thought about it.

'Izuna Yuhi Uzumaki.'

Sounded... Good.

"What if it's a girl?" mused Kurenai. She actually already knew the answer.

"Then…" Naruto paused, as a finger went to his lips. "Not Anko."

Naruto did not want the lady's sneaky puppy dog nature to rub off onto his first born. Of course Kurenai kept her chuckles in check.

-X-

 ** _Flashback_**

Having been sworn to secrecy – partly because of her fear of betraying another student, but mostly because Naruto had confided in her before even the Hokage himself – Naruto had offered to show her the true level of his skill…

Needless to say, Kurenai was left stunned at how far ahead of her Naruto was. Gone was the prankster like attitude.

If the Fourth Hokage was considered a prodigy, what was Naruto then?

Even if he was a Genin and almost half her age - sixteen to her thirty year old self - he outclassed her effortlessly. Hell she was certain he outclassed even Kakashi and he was behind only the Hokage and the Sannin in the village.

What interrupted the kunoichi's thoughts were when she felt a gentle breeze come from the Gunbai Naruto had brought with him as he fanned her.

Apparently he'd brought it during their trip to Sand.

"There's a reason I said I should've won against Itachi sensei." smiled Naruto softly.

-X-

 **Present**

Of course Kurenai had half expected it. She'd seen Naruto hold off Itachi Uchiha and then fight Kisame Hoshigaki to a standstill.

A light flick of her ear bought the Jonin back to the present.

"You've been daydreaming a lot recently…" mused Naruto smiling.

Snuggling into Naruto's side, Kurenai just voiced her thoughts.

"Just thinking on how we got together…"

-X-

 ** _Flashback_**

Training sessions just warped into spending time with one another. It just happened naturally because of the time the student-teacher had spent with each other, a one-sided curiosity on the Jonin's part that was matched with transparency on Naruto's. There were meetings which sometimes involved Anko who had just grinned at the way Kurenai had seemingly changed.

Naruto hadn't helped.

"You're just jealous Anko-san…"

Honestly maybe it was Anko's childish taunts that had worn Kurenai down.

'Naru-chan and Kurenai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…'

That song was… Actually Anko probably had a huge part in it. In her typical no-'bs' fashion Anko had just pulled Kurenai aside when the Jonin had blurted out 'it wouldn't work cause...'.

'He trusts you, and you trust him… Don't fuck it up just cause of age…'

Then one day it had happened after they'd returned from a mission.

Kurenai took a deep breath and simply said, "Us."

Naruto adopted a serious expression about this – no not the thinking pose that he usually had if he was goading someone. Having lost Madara it had been… Nice to have had the hole filled by someone else… and in the time he'd spent with the Jonin – on missions or in the village he had become attracted to Kurenai.

Beyond the physical attraction he'd had to Karui-san, Momiji-san and Temari-san.

To Naruto, even with his inherited Sharingan it was obvious, she was a strong woman in mind and body even if her past failings still concerned her. Her beauty was nothing more than a bonus.

"What about us?" wondered Naruto tentatively.

Kurenai mirrored his movements and sat down next to him. She set her hands on his and squeezed and he looked up to see a smile on her face.

"I'm just going to be straightforward and…"

A cheeky little grin crossed Naruto's face.

"You said you valued honesty ne?"

Kurenai felt a blush coat her cheeks, despite it she nodded.

"To simply put it…"

"I'd like to give this a try too…" interrupted Naruto catching Kurenai off guard. "But… We'll have to keep this a secret because of…"

The village, the Kyuubi, Itachi… Kurenai knew which why she again nodded.

"...and Anko-sensei…" confessed Naruto simply.

It earned him a slap to his arm.

"Baka, don't ruin this…"

Besides it was Anko who'd convinced Kurenai to do 'something…'

"I'm sorry… Kurenai-sensei…" pouted Naruto and the Jonin just shook her head.

A light smile crossed the Jonin's face.

It was impossible to ignore the sincerity.

"This is why I like you Naruto..." muttered the woman. "You're strong. You're loyal. You're playful…"

Naruto couldn't help but push out his chest.

"I'm the best…"

Another chuckle escaped Kurenai's lips before her head lowered.

"More than that, you've helped me get over my past failings and you've trusted me above even Hokage-sama… So I…"

Getting the message, Naruto squeezed his sensei's hand having noticed that she was looking down. He smiled before he put a hand on her chin, lifting her face up to his. She saw the smile on his face and the next thing she knew it, he was kissing her…

"I know."

She smiled happily before she pressed her lips against his for a second.

-X-

 ** _Present_**

"What are you thinking about…?" wondered the Jonin.

Naruto's thoughts were elsewhere. He hadn't even needed to use his Sharingan in regards to Kurenai. He'd just run with it… Like he'd said 'why have a girl when he could have a skilled kunoichi who already knew his secret?'

"Naruto is a bad boy…" muttered the blonde as he scratched his blushing cheek.

-X-

 ** _Flashback_**

Naruto had thought it was weird that there'd been no mission… But he couldn't complain having been dragged into his sensei's home and bedroom, where candles were lit.

"You planned this?"

Kurenai simply smiled knowingly. There'd been a few sneaky kisses at the Training Ground amongst more intimate things outside the village. Nothing to risqué in Konoha… Who knew if 'Ero-Sennin' – Yes, even Kurenai had started calling Jiraiya-sama the same name or the Hokage…

"I've a lot to teach you…" She pushed him onto the bed where he landed on his back. "…and you will call me sensei Naruto, understood?"

She gave him a sultry smile before she took off her Tee-shirt to reveal a lacy, sky-blue bra and Naruto had to suppress a nosebleed, but he couldn't suppress the bulge in his pants. She left her shorts on before she crawled atop of the unusually quiet blonde before she kissed him again.

"Sensei…" breathed Naruto briefly opening his mouth.

It was enough for Kurenai to shove her tongue into it against Naruto's own. The two's lips danced and fought for dominance, but Naruto managed to take control. Instantly Kurenai moaned as Naruto's tongue pinned hers and began to rub her mouth sensually.

Practice had made perfect…

Of course, Naruto's hands began to explore the contours of his sensei's curvy body. His left hand began to rub her back and his right hand, cupped one of her breasts. She arched her back when she felt his gentle hands on her soft skin. He kneaded and massaged Kurenai's tit like it was dough, his hands giving her a light squeeze every so often drawing yet more pleased gasps.

"Nice…" she moaned out as Naruto unlatched his lips from her mouth to kiss down her jaw.

He planted kiss after kiss down her jaw and neck, leaving a trail of saliva that glistened in the soft candlelight. His hands continued to tease her nipple as he attacked the pulse point on her neck. She whimpered when his hands left her breast only to find them on her waist and the next thing she knew it, she was on the bottom looking up at the smiling face of Naruto.

He smirked and lowered his face down to Kurenai's right ear. Cheekily he nibbled at the delicate lobe earning another pleased mewl from the kunoichi but stopped himself short with a simple promise.

"You're gonna call me sensei Nai-chan." whispered Naruto, and Kurenai couldn't help but shudder.

He left her ear lobe and kissed down the side of her face while his hands led trails of fire back up to her breast. They teased her taut tummy for a moment before they continued their upward journey to her ample bosom and began to massage them through the thin material of her bra. She moaned as he gently knead her breast but the sound was pushed into his mouth as he sealed hers with a kiss.

When air became a necessity, the two broke apart and Naruto began to work on Kurenai's bra and it was luckily strapped on at the front so he popped it open with ease and stared down at her bountiful D-cup breast with an indelible hunger and fire in his eyes. She giggled at the slightly dazed expression on Naruto's face before it went down right primal and he attacked her lips again while his hands began to rub her tits sensually. His hands were soft, and felt great against her porcelain skin. She moaned again as their tongues began to wrestle before he abandoned her mouth to kiss down her jaw. He left another trail of saliva as he nipped and tongued her pulse points and sucked at it.

'That was going to leave a mark.'

"All mine sensei…" grinned Naruto lapping at the tender mark and Kurenai knew she'd probably have to switch to the more traditional Jonin flak jacket,

His hands began to tease her breast and she whimpered every time his thumb gently passed over her sensitive nipples. His hot tongue began to drag down her neck and across her collarbone as he left open mouthed kisses down her body. Her hands were by no mean idle as they began to rub him through his jeans. She could feel the hardness beneath and he groaned into her neck as she continued to rub his length. She smirked at how much that could affect him until she felt him kissing around the area above her heaving chest. Her face was flushed red and her breaths became short and turned into pants at the overwhelming sensations that began to erupt around her chest area.

Getting tired of being teased, she said

"Stop teasing Narut- _ahh_." moaned the Jonin as Naruto's mouth latched onto her right nipple.

His right hand began caressing the sensitive underside of her breasts earning yet another sigh. His left hand had moved down to her hip and began to fiddle with the waistband of her shorts. His hand began to be more proactive towards her nipple as his hands began to caress the tiny nub. While three of his fingers rubbed her fleshy breast, he used his thumb and index finger to twist, pull, and pinch the nipple, causing her to groan under his ministrations. While that was happening, he laid kisses on her erect nub before he opened his mouth and let his tongue run wild, tracing concentric circles around her nipple. The heat inside Kurenai grew even bigger when she felt Naruto's wet tongue finally touched her sensitive nub.

Just as he had, Naruto glanced up to catch the Jonin's stare and Kurenai could only watch as he began to use his tongue to attack her hypersensitive nipple. She moaned his name again as he gave it a good suck. His left hand was now resting on her stomach as it traced and rubbed circles into her toned stomach. It felt like fire as it moved across her stomach and a light sheen of sweat began to coat her body and it glistened in the candlelit room.

Her hands moved up to Naruto's spiky hair, each grabbed a fistful and pushed his mouth closer to her ample bosom as he nipped and teased the erect pink nubs. He then switched, kissing across the valley of her breast before he gave the other breast the same treatment. Instantly Kurenai arched her back when he tweaked and nibbled her teat at the same time.

"Naru…" gasped Kurenai glancing down.

The fire in her belly was threatening to spill over when she felt the hand on her stomach move south and dig under her shorts. It passed her hips, and went down, down to her hot sex and he slowly slid a finger up and down her wet slit through her panties. At the same time, his left hand pinched her right nipple, his teeth tugged at her left and the influx of pleasure caused the fire in her belly to spill over and out as she came into her panties and it diffused through onto his finger

It was sudden and Kurenai hadn't been even remotely ready for his actions and the next thing she knew, she let out a high pitched scream of "NARUTO!" that she expected would have woken up the tenants next to and above her.

Her orgasm came in one crushing wave that drowned Kurenai whole. The feeling was enhanced at the fact that this hadn't been just a naughty dream that Anko and her teasing, had of course been to blame for.

With a cheeky grin on his face having heard the cry, Naruto just kept his tongue was still working on her erect nipples while she rode out her orgasm and he broke away from her tits to move that single finger he had put on her vagina to his mouth and she watched him lick up her juices.

Her juices were sour, but there was a sweet aftertaste that he could sense and he thought it rather tasty.

"You taste good sensei…" grinned Naruto before planted a wet kiss straight to the surprise kunoichi's mouth.

On instinct Kurenai moaned into the kiss despite tasting herself on Naruto's lips. Her lust won out, as she moaned into the kiss and her hands stayed clenched in the teen's blond hair. They kissed for another few minutes, occasionally breaking apart and changing from quick pecks, to nips, to sloppy tonguing.

Kurenai felt the fire in her belly ignite again as Naruto began to kiss down her jaw and neck. He strayed around her collarbone, kissing up and across both of her sides and then back to the middle where he proceeded to kiss down the valley between her breast and she was disappointed when he bypassed her breast, but was rewarded with his callous hands massaging and pinching them again. He traced kisses down her body and he kissed a circle around her belly button before latching on and sticking his tongue into her navel. She mewled as she felt his warm saliva coat her stomach and mix with her sweat.

Naruto couldn't help but suck on his lower lip as he tasted the lightly salted taste. It wasn't bad by any means, which is he grinned before he began to trail more feather light kisses down his sensei's tense stomach right up until he reached the waistband of her pants.

Having got there, he looked up with a coy smile and waggled his eyebrows and huskily asked,

"Can I help you with these Kurenai-sama?"

The Jonin couldn't help but giggle at his accent.

"Please Naruto…" she added as she lifted her hips to allow him to take off her shorts.

Both his hands suddenly pinched both her nipples causing her to drop her hips, arch her back and gasp into the night at the sudden pain and pleasure that came from the action.

"Naruto…"

A pleased smirked crossed Naruto's face at the response before he leaned up and kissed her on the mouth once again.

He went back down and she lifted her hips again and he slowly pulled down her shorts to reveal matching sky blue panties that matched her bra. He smiled at the wetness down there and it soaked through enough so that it was see through.

Naruto smirked and growled seductively,

"We need to work on your stamina sensei."

Kurenai could only gasp as her response died in her throat as she felt Naruto's fingers press against her damp panties straight into her heated core. She squirmed in pleasure as he twisted his fingers into her.

Naruto's smirk grew as he began to tease his sensei through her moist panties with his fingers. Her hand clenched into the sheets as she wriggled under the touch. Her eyes squeezed closed as another prod forced her to gasp.

"Naruto…" muttered Kurenai as she saw Naruto look at her.

He was staring straight at her, his blue eyes peering into her red ones as he rubbed her vagina. Her hands shot out and clenched into his hair and pulled him closer. For a second, Naruto's fingers brushed Kurenai's clit through her panties and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop teasing and touch me." She ordered with a firm look.

He looked up and smiled.

"Fine, Kurenai-sama."

He looped his fingers through her blue panties and with a little shift of Kurenai's hips he was able to pull them down to reveal her quivering sex. They were promptly slid off and tossed aside, leaving Kurenai's front completely naked.

If she hadn't turned away blushing at the look Naruto was giving her, she'd have seen him commit her blushing naked form to memory.

"Sensei…" muttered Naruto cupping the Jonin's chin…

What Naruto hadn't expected was for Kurenai to roll them over. His face showed his shock as he found himself trapped beneath the kunoichi but he grinned as he leaned up and kissed her again.

Again though the Jonin had her own ideas as started to kiss down the blonde's jaw… She stopped at his neck and an almost Anko like grin came to Kurenai's face. Time for some payback.

Seeing Naruto's pulse point, Kurenai dove for it like a woman possessed.

"Sensei…" groaned Naruto as the Jonin gave him an identical hickey like the one he'd given her.

He lost his breath again as Kurenai's hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach.

"Take this off Naruto."

Done…

A giggle slipped from Kurenai's lips as she saw a small tuft of blond hair on Naruto's chest. She soon began to kiss down Naruto's collar bone before she latched onto his right nipple. Naruto gave another gasp as Kurenai gave his teat a quick kiss. It was followed by another as his sensei kissed across the plains of his chest to his other nipple.

Next Kurenai moved her lips down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at the waistband of his pants. Her hands began to rub him through the already obvious tent like structure in Naruto's pants before she tugged at the waist band.

"This has to go too."

With a shuffle of his hips, Naruto managed to ease his pants halfway down his thighs freeing his manhood.

"Naruto is a big boy…" mused the Jonin.

Naruto of course knew the reference and he blushed despite himself. He soon groaned too when he felt Kurenai's right hand wrap around his kunai's hilt and begin to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length.

For a second, Kurenai heard Naruto murmur out a 'sensei'. It's why she smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion. Kurenai could feel Naruto's heartbeat through his heated length. Her jerking caused the blonde's cock to twitch in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out Naruto's blushing dickhead.

"That's a good start Naruto." she said seductively, "And I want more."

He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him and he didn't mind his own taste, but he didn't care for it either, so he enjoyed the kiss and focused on the minty taste of her mouth. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed,

"Watch me."

Naruto wouldn't dare turn away. He watched as Kurenai released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. Instantly he quivered under the slick touch and he moaned when he felt her molten mouth engulf his tip.

Her slimy tongue circled Naruto's dickhead a few times, earning more shivers from the blonde before she began to suck and suck hard on the teased top. What sounded like a growl slipped from Naruto's lips. For a moment, Kurenai let Naruto's cock, popout of her mouth before she began licked the ridged underside of his eager prick from base to tip again. Another shiver coursed Naruto's body.

Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and when he felt her mouth take in one of his balls Naruto couldn't help but moan out loud.

"Sensei…"

With a natural ease, Kurenai sucked on the pebbled sack, assaulting it with her wet lips. The act brought another groan of approval from the teen which only got louder when he felt his cock swallowed whole once more.

Just like last time Kurenai circled Naruto's now saliva slick head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. Another long moan came from the blonde, but Kurenai was relentless. Before Naruto could even think another thought, Kurenai began to bob her head up and down his desperate length as she took about.

If it wasn't for his self control he'd bucked into her mouth every time she went back down.

What happened next would forever be etched into Naruto's Sharingan enhanced memory. One moment Naruto saw Kurenai's long raven locks tickling his thighs, as she hummed around half his man meat, the next her hair were splayed across his legs as she took him whole.

The only acknowledgement from Kurenai as Naruto felt his junior hit the back of her throat, was choked moan.

Instantly Naruto threw his head back as an incoherent whimper left him.

Kurenai simply purred against the Naruto's length, her cheeks bloating as she began to bob her head up and down her student's more than impressive length. Having heard the little murmurs the Jonin smiled into her student's dick. In an effort to make him cum, she soon sped up her vacuuming of the teen's todger. As a bonus she squeezed his balls and the sudden jolt of pleasure nearly made Naruto howl like an Inuzuka mutt.

It was only when air became a necessity did Kurenai let Naruto's soldier free of the humid jail of her mouth. Her lips though remained in touch with Naruto's near bursting cock head.

"Sensei, I'm…"

Once more Kurenai deep throated the blonde. But when she purred having engulfed Naruto whole, it sent him way over the edge. Instantly Kurenai felt his dick twitch within her hold and Naruto blew his baby batter into her mouth. Spurts of freshly made cum erupted from the tip of his one eyed devil, and Kurenai would've struggled to swallow everything it she hadn't been used to the blonde's climaxes.

Outside of Konoha being intimate hadn't been an issue…

When it was over Kurenai pulled back, ahhing as the last of the saltiness slipped down her throat, before she yelped in surprise as she found herself on her back.

"My turn." he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

His fingers nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing,

"Stop-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!"

Naruto smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and instantly Kurenai arched her back at the sudden intrusion. She moaned out loud once more as he began to pump them in and out. Every time they pumped in into her heated wetness, another moan left Kurenai's mouth.

"Good sensei?"

The blonde watched as his sensei moaned but just as she was about to say something Naruto covered her mouth with his own. Instantly Kurenai felt her red eyes shut, as Naruto began nibbling at her lower lip.

"Naru…"

Her words cut off by another throaty hum. The new mix of the blonde's mischievous mouth, and deft fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. It only got better when Naruto introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. It didn't take long before Kurenai began to feel her insides knot as her dripping sex bore down on Naruto's digits.

"Naru…" gasped the kunoichi once more.

Kurenai knew she was almost there and Naruto smirked into her mouth. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt Kurenai suddenly seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers,

"I-mmm...!"

Her groans was forced into Naruto's mouth as she came with muffled cry.

A slew of liquid shot out of her and into Naruto's waiting hand. He watched as Kurenai's eyes had shut as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain.

Eventually a blushing a Kurenai found herself drop down from cloud nine only to see Naruto bring his soaked hand to his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. He licked his hands clean much to the shock of the Jonin before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He eventually let go and leaned over towards her ear,

"Ready?"

Her answer was a soft peck to Naruto's cheek and a nod of her head.

He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they broke their no sex in Konoha fast...

It's not that student teacher relationships were frowned upon… It's the taboo around them had made them nigh impossible. It's why Kurenai and Naruto just stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way.

Gently Naruto bent down and kissed her again as he began to pump into her slowly. A light pulse throbbed from within Kurenai as her pussy was spread, and near instantly the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her began to overwhelm. The two moved slowly against one another at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Every pump of Naruto's hips caused Kurenai's breast to bounce.

"Naruto…" whimpered the Jonin as her legs unconsciously wrapped around Naruto's hips and forced him even deeper than before..

Kisses somehow Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on

. His hand was gripping her right tit while another was holding her hand on the bed. The extra pleasure made the fire in brunette's belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"Harder Naruto…" she muttered after a particularly sharp thrust.

Naruto stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in harder than before. A familiar heated feeling in Kurenai's core began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as Naruto increased his speed. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back, ground into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against it.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the very first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and surged himself back in. Instantly another shock coursed the duo as their pleasure reached its peak.

They'd started out slow but the time for intimacy had passed. It was obvious by the misty eyed looks the two were able to share. The sound of wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit room in perfect harmony to Kurenai's moans and Naruto's hushed groans.

They continued on for minutes as the need for release caught up with them.

"Harder… Naruto…" breathed Kurenai and he did just that.

The feeling overwhelmed Naruto as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up once more. The twitch of Naruto's cock inside of her and the clenching of Kurenai's pussy as it tried to trap him whole after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the candles began to die down.

Every thrust, every kiss drew the two closer to their release and when Naruto felt Kurenai's walls tighten around his length, the added pressure of her tossed him over the edge.

"Sensei…" he warned…

At the same time, Kurenai felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that sudden spike of pain and pleasure sent her to her own nirvana.

"M-me too..."

They came at the same time, their juices surged into each other within Kurenai's cunt. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, coating his erupting member that was buried deep into her. It was only once the settled down the amount of their climax show itself.

They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto nearly fell onto Kurenai's breast if it he hadn't prepped himself up by his palm.

When they managed to regain their breaths, Naruto looked at the clock and it was still rather early, 7:30. He looked up at her closed eyes and noticed the slow and rhythmic heaving of her chest.

Without opening her eyes, Kurenai brow arched as Naruto at first mumbled something.

"Hmmm?"

She felt a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you…" smiled Naruto as he eased himself off to the side of the fatigued kunoichi.

There was a murmur of discontent as the momentary closeness was lost between the two, but it was only when the two separated themselves did Naruto see their mixed blend dribble out of Kurenai's heated sex and drench the bed with their essence.

-X-

 ** _Present_**

Naruto had a funny thought.

"Anko-sensei has the worst timing…"

Kurenai couldn't help but nod.

-X-

 ** _Flashback_**

At 8 the following morning, Anko had shown up at Kurenai's apartment complex. She'd pulled a 'sicky' because Ibiki hadn't needed her and plus it was a year to the day that Anko had found out that her old sensei had been killed.

When Anko had summoned one of her snakes, to interrogate one of the more mouthy arrivals at her desk, she'd been told of her wayward, traitor, scumbag, messed in the head, teme of a sensei had bitten the dust…

Of course celebrating on her own was the plan but, she'd felt the giving spirit take over her. Besides she'd owed Naruto as well for cooking for her and Kurenai recently.

With all those thoughts for company, the purple haired beauty had knocked on the door to Kurenai's home with all the intention of grabbing her friend before they picked up her student. Only she got no answer as the two occupants were fast asleep in one another's embrace. She knocked again and still no answer came and she waited outside patiently for another 5 minutes before she gave up and forcibly picked open the door. She stepped inside and immediately noticed an extra pair of sandals on the mat next to the door…

Of course the alarm bells were ringing… But they didn't stop her from moseying on in.

As Anko walked further into the apartment, a distinct, musky smell assaulted her nostrils and her nose crinkled before she continued to the bedroom. As she got closer, the smell became a little too familiar. When she walked down the hall, she noticed that Kurenai had her bedroom door open and what she saw inside almost… Almost made her blush...

Anko Mita-fucking-rashi did not blush.

There was a naked Naruto still buried inside of an equally naked Kurenai.

"No denying it now Kurenai" grinned Anko more than loud enough for two shinobi to have heard her.

What Anko hadn't expected was for a half asleep Naruto to fling something towards her.

"Oi… People are trying to sleep." murmured the blonde, loud enough for Anko to hear but not apparently loud enough for Kurenai to wake up.

Briefly Anko glanced at what had hit her before a fan-girl like giggle slipped from her mouth at Naruto's dopey expression.

He'd thrown Kurenai's undies.

The distinct smell of sex still hung in the air, but she ignored it and walked out of the apartment and closed the door with a click, a small smile playing on her face.

-X-

 ** _Present_**

"You know Anko asked if she could watch?" chuckled Kurenai nuzzling her face into the young man's neck...

It took Naruto a sec to realise what Kurenai had just admitted before he blinked, then blinked again before he blushed.

"Wait what…!?"

Giggling, Kurenai kissed the blonde's cheek.

"It's so easy to fluster you… It used to be a challenge."

Instantly Naruto pouted.

"See." grinned Kurenai victoriously before she brought a finger to the blonde's chin.

"We just need to be careful ne Hokage-kun..."

Naruto smiled.

"That's Godaime-sama, to you sensei..."

How Naruto dealt with the Uchiha, Itachi and the Akatsuki was a story for another time. Right now he was content with leaving a Legacy on the Elemental Nations unlike any Kage before him.

 **-X FINISHED X-**

 ** _Edit: 1/2/2016: Yeah I got stuck at the last but three mini chapters (9/ 10/ 11) in regards Naruto attacking the Uchiha and basically struggled writing any more- so four years after the final update which was in 2011 - I just decided to wrap things up with a 'They live happily ever after.'_**

 ** _My other big reupload was written to a conclusion hence why it's finishes well._**

 ** _I am sorry for not going into detail - I just wanted closure on the story._**

 ** _The lemon was via another writer called HateMach1ne and it got a wee rejig_**

 ** _This was one of the first Naruto with "Madara" ideas sealed in him - and I totally stuck to my guns when the manga said Tobi was Obito and not Madara Uchiha_**

 ** _Also Naruto/Kurenai is up there for me alongside Naruto/Kushina, Naruto/Tsunade, Naruto/Fem Kyuubi so there you go... It's nothing against Naruto and girls his age it's just the pairings I was more intrigued with when I first started reading fanfiction. No she wasn't with Asuma in this story - although I had planned on him being suspicious of the two and Naruto basically sending him to another dimension. :P_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and please check out my other work :)_**


End file.
